Key to your soul Yoko Kurama
by a.bob
Summary: Whats better than two thieves but two females who think there better watch as Yoko and Kuronue must work together with these girls to achive there goal and maybe something more.


Key to your soul Memo: (Yoko Kurama)

Name: Alianne Moshi (also known as Alley)

Age: 23

Demon: ½ fox ½ Siren

Background: You are a thief just as good as Yoko and Kuronue. You have trust issues and only trust your best friend (Celeste) and your pets. Long ago when your parents were still alive you lived happily and were a completely different person. You played with Celeste and knew each other's family. One day though, Celeste parents went crazy and killed your family. Celeste saved you and you both ran away together that's why you trust her. You're both thieves you call yourselves Blue Moon.

Looks: You have somewhat of a wild streak in you but most of the time you're a good thinker. You are beautiful, have a slender but strong body that the guys go crazy for, with pale skin and light purple eyes. Your hair is black and your fox ears and tail are black with a white tip and your thief name is Blue (so don't get confused).

Name: Celeste Kinomoto

Age: 23

Demon: Celestial Dragon.

Background: You have been Ally's best friend since you were kids. Being a Celestial Dragon you have special powers. The most common powers that you hold are; psychic, telepathic, increased hearing and sight, and incredible fighting skills. The rare powers that most never get are as followed: being able to see into the future and past (you have done it once), breathing fire, breathing water, breathing ice, and breathing acid and other unknown powers. You are also smart and help to plan the heists of the steals your just anti- social.

Looks: a slender but strong build dark green eyes and dark skin. You also have black hair and sharp ears like Sesshomaru. Also her wings are hidden most of the time they are large and leathery. Also her name when you go out is Moon.

Name: Heaven

Age: Kit

Demon: fox Kit

Background: Heaven is your pet fox she has a soft silver coat with silver eyes. She likes you better than Celeste because when her parents were killed by a hunter you killed the hunter and took her in. Her sister is Melody.

Name: Melody

Age: Kit

Demon: fox Kit

Background: Melody is the sister of Heaven. She has a white coat with forest green eyes. She likes you better than Celeste because when her parents were killed by a hunter you killed the hunter and took her in.

Name: Crescent

Age: Kit

Demon: Fox Kit

Background: Crescent is a rusty red color with brown eyes. His brother is Haven. They both like Celeste better because they got lost one day and couldn't find their parents again so she took them in.

Name: Haven

Age: Kit

Demon: Fox Kit

Background: Haven is a soft brown with red eyes. His brother is Crescent. They both like Celeste better because they got lost one day and couldn't find their parents again so she took them in.

The castle was in front of you both. It was a small castle but it held something you wanted the Cat's Necklace. AL: Ready Moon? CE: Yes, Blue let's do this there are twenty guards knock them all out. You nod to her, walking in front of the guards. At first they were confused because they didn't usually see anyone. AL: Hey boys I got a surprise for you. You started to sing "Missing" by Evanesce. When you finish the song you find all the guards knocked out on the ground. CE: Nice work shall we continue? AL: Lets. You walk inside after checking for traps and laugh as you walk down the halls. AL: This is getting boring nobody fights us anymore. CE: They're too captivated by our beauty. You cover her mouth suddenly and pull her behind a statue. CE: ** What is it? ** AL: ** We have company shush… ** You watch as two demons walk past whispering to each other. KU: Yoko, who do you think took out all the guards there weren't any signs of an attack? YO: I don't know one of them smells like a fox. I don't know what else is in here. You smirk as they walk past your hiding place. You let go of her and smirk. AL: Things just got fun. CE: We need a new plan. You lean against the wall thinking of a new plan when you look up at the air ducks you nudge her with your foot and point up she grins and nods. AL: The vents it is. You pull open a vent above your head and cup your hands; Celeste steps up and pulls herself up. She reaches down and grabs your hand and pulls you up. AL: If we can get ahead of them we can take it without them knowing. CE: We have to get there first; they're ahead of us. You begin to crawl and she crawls after you. You soon find the room and growl; there are guards inside the room. CE: It must be sound proof. AL: No duh, I say we wait for Yoko and Kuronue to come. CE: Let them do all the work? AL: Yes, I'll sneak in and take it when they're fighting. CE: Sounds good to me. You wait another five minutes before the doors are kicked open. You watch as they begin to fight. You open the vent and drop down to the floor keeping out of sight. You appear next to the podium where your prize is waiting. You swipe it, leaving a note before running back to the vent. You jump up and Moon grabs your arm pulling you in and shutting the vent before you could be noticed. You smirk and begin to crawl away you make it to the vent you crawled through and jump down. You nod to Celeste and you begin to run once you make it to the entrance. You make sure the guards are still out before running. CE: We need to loose our scent. AL: There's a river southeast of here. CE: Let's go. You nod and lead the way to the river once you get there you make sure the necklace is tucked safely in your jeans before jumping in. Celeste is right behind you. You swim up stream for three miles before getting out and running to your house that was another five miles away. You stop in front of it smirking. AL: Well that was fun; we stole it right from under their noses. CE: Let's just change, I'm cold. You nod and walk inside the house pulling your wet shirt off as you do. AL: I still wished I could have seen Yoko's face when he read that letter though.

YO: Dear Yoko Kurama and Kuronue,

Thank you so much for taking out these last guards for us and letting us get away so easily.

Yours truly The Blue Moon gang.

You gasp turning around, your feet are swept out from underneath you and you're pinned to the ground. Your arms are caught up in your shirt. AL: LET ME UP! YO: where is it? AL: I Don't Know What You're Talking About. YO: Oh really? You hear Celeste yell in pain and growl, at him. AL: Let Her Go! YO: Give me the necklace. CE: Don't Do It. You can hear the pain in her voice and growl kicking his legs back. He falls and you move to help her but he grabs your foot and you trip falling on your face. You turn and strike out hitting him. He grabs your fist and throws you into a wall. You get up, but he pins you there turning you around so your face is being pushed into the wall. You struggle against him but his claws digging into your stomach stops you when blood is drawn. YO: I'll ask you one more time before I kill your partner. CE: Don't. You hear her scream and struggle against him. AR: Alright it's in my pants. She stops screaming but you can hear her panting. YO: Now that wasn't so hard. He searches your pockets you growl the pocket was inside your pants. YO: Where is it Fox? AL: The pocket inside my pants. He chuckles and pulls you against his chest. You growl as he traces your stomach lightly skimping over your breast. You struggle against him and he growls securing you more tightly to his chest. He unzips your pants and moves his hand down to your private. You become red and push yourself into his body trying to get away from his hand. YO: Scared? AL: You can get the damn thing without molesting me. YO: You're right but what would the fun of that be? AL: A lot for me. He reaches into your right pocket and takes out the necklace. You glare as he holds it in front of your face before putting it in his pocket. He lets you go and you catch your pants before they could fall down. You tie them and turn to look at Yoko. AL: Leave. YO: You are coming with us. AL: The hell we are. You scream and Yoko covers his ears and so does Kuronue. You struggle to pick up Celeste while running to the door. You make it almost to the thrash hole when you're tripped. You look back with out stopping your scream and see your legs are tangled up in vines. The vines start to wrap around your lower waist going up your body. Once they reach your throat you begin to choke out your scream till black dots swarm in front of your vision. CE: BLUE. You hear Celeste scream before you black out.

~Later~

You wake up coughing; your hair is grabbed and yanked back as water pours down your throat. You splutter and spit it out gasping to breath. You grab your head as a massive headache comes on. YO: This could have been avoided. You jump at the sound of his voice and notice for the first time where you're at. The room is totally alien to you, as is the bed you sit in. Yoko grabs your hair again and makes you look at him. AL: Where's Moon? You hear a muffled yell and advert your eyes towards the left. You see her tied and gagged up with Kuronue standing beside her. You feel the grip on your hair tighten and growl looking back at Yoko. Celeste mumbles in the corner and you look back at her quickly to see her trying to tell you something. When you first started this gig you made up an eye langue incase you were ever caught. She moves her eyes up and down and you don't recognize this. So you follow her eyes and find your not wearing a shirt and your pants are on loosely. You grab the covers and cover yourself glaring at him. He growls and rips you from the bed slamming you against a wall. AL: What do you want with us? You ask him as he pins your legs down and lays his body on top of yours. YO: I want the Cat's Necklace. AL: I gave you that let us go. YO: No you're going to stay in here till I'm finished talking to Kuronue. AL: NO LET US GO! You yelp as he hits you in the stomach making you cough and blood drip from your chin. You hear Celeste yelling from behind you as he lets you drop to the floor walking to the door with Kuronue. You take a few seconds before you can get up. When you do you run over to her and quickly untie her she hands you her coat and you take it. CE: We need to get out of here. You nod and run to the window she follows you find it locked and quickly bust it. YO: That wasn't very nice. You open your mouth to scream but he pins you to the floor before you can utter a sound and covers your mouth. You glare and go into your pocket grabbing some earplugs. You throw them to Celeste before licking his hand. He pulls away disgusted and you sing in a deathly tone making them fall to there knees. Yoko falls on top of you pinning you with his legs. You nod to Celeste to leave she shakes her head kicking him off of you and helping you up. You shrug her off and walk over to Yoko. You search his pockets looking for the necklace. You find it and put it over your head on your neck. He grabs your hand as you turn to leave and you tug out of his grip. You take a breath and change the tune to something soft and slow. You regret it as you see them getting up and coming towards you. Kuronue falls before he reaches you and goes to sleep. Yoko jumps and you back away blocking his punches. You go to block another one of his punches but he falls and you relax turning to leave. You scream as his claws rake your leg starting from the inner thigh tearing through your muscle. CE: ALIANNE! You breathe deeply keeping the tune soft again he falls asleep and Celeste helps you to stand. You watch his eyes close and she jumps out the window supporting you. She takes you both back home the fast way flying. You arrive within five hours. She sets you down on the floor inside and you lay back. She goes and whistles outside and four kits run inside. CE: Were leaving now. They nod and she gets to work on wrapping your leg. AL: That Bastard. CE: Clam down I'm almost done I'm going to grab us some clothes then were leaving do you think you will be able to keep up? AL: I can. She nods and runs into the kitchen grabbing a bag and packing some food she throws food for the kits and they grab it out of the air eating it quickly. She throws you a loaf of bread and a canteen of water. You tear off a piece and eat washing it down with water. CE: Don't eat fast you'll get sick. You slow down and she packs three bags. She packs one with food, then one for her, and one for you with your clothes and her clothes. She helps you to stand throwing your arm over her shoulder and supporting you. AL: We need to hurry they'll be waking up soon. CE: Heaven, Melody, Crescent, Haven cover our trail. They nod and you both take off into the night.

~ ONE MONTH LATER~

CE: Alley where on in five are you sure you can do this your leg still isn't healed. AL: Don't worry I'll be fine we need to get this ring. CE: Alright I'm going to check on the kits. You nod and finish your make up. You check yourself one more time as you finish. Your hair was half up and half down in a silver and gold hair net that jingled with every move you made. Your shirt was a bellowing white shirt that was more like a bra since that's all it covered. When the light hit your belly just right a silver sheen could be seen. The skirt was much the same fashion it was split up all the way past your thigh you and Celeste wore shorts under it. Gold tassels hung down with bells that were here and there. Your wrist and ankles were adore with gold and silver bracelets and the earrings where gold plates. Lastly your makeup was light and perfect light silver over your eyes with light gloss nothing more was needed as you stand and walk towards the stage. You meet Moon there she was dressed in the same fashion as you were except she was wearing black and grey. She was checking your and her pets Melody, Crescent, Haven, and Heaven. You nick to your pets to get ready and you and Moon move to your positions. Once the curtain begins to rise you bow to the crowd very lowly. You stand as the music starts and begin swaying your hips to the music your pets snip at your garments. You and Moon had been working here for a month now and finally the person you wanted to see was there. Mullica Sutra a rich and ugly man he as of right now had the Cats Ring. It was a small golden ring with a cat's head on it. He wore it around that fat chubby pinkie. You dance in front of him as Moon moves behind you. You move so you look like one body the music soon changes singling your sole. You fall to the ground on your knees singing softly to him as you reach and take his hands kissing them each. You can see him drooling and roll your eyes as you slip his ring off. You are pulled up when the music begins again by Moon and you both dance back to the stage. As the music speeds up you move in front of Moon hiding from view as you slip the ring into your skirt pocket. The song ends and you fall on your hands lifting the lower part of your stomach into the air. Moon slides underneath you pushing herself up on her hands. The curtain closes and your breath out of relief. AL: If we did this full time can you image what our bodies would look like? CE: I know. She pulls you up and you grab your pets and let them rest on your head and shoulders. AL: Good girls you did well TONIGHT. You fall to the floor grapping your leg as pain goes up and down it. CE: Blue are you alright? AL: If I see that Stupid Fox again he's so going to get it. CE: You shouldn't have danced tonight. AL: Let's get changed and go home. She nods and helps you stand you kits are on the floor whining. AL: Sorry guys. DU: Blue, Moon there are two guys in your dressing room. You glare looking over to a stagehand you had gotten to know within the past month. AL: What do you mean? DU: Two guys went into your room when your dance started they didn't look good. CE: What did they look like? DU: One was a silver fox and the other a black bat. AL: Don't tell anyone you have seen us is that understood? DU: Yes good-bye. You nod to him and you pull your friends out the back door running to your new home. You arrive in an hour and move the rock that served as your door. It was a large cave that was furnished with two beds a kitchen and a sitting area with a fire in the middle surround with furs to serve as seats. You and Celeste shut the door breathing a sigh of relief. CE: Are they here for us or did they hear about the ring and its just chance? AL: I don't know lets change and pack we might have to leave. She nods and goes over to where you both keep your clothes she begins to pack as you grab a change of clothes black pants and a regular black shirt. CE: Going to the hot springs? AL: Yeah it helps my leg. CE: Here. She throws you a bag and you catch it opening it as you do. It smelt of jasmine and you smirk. AL: Thanks. CE: hurry up I want to get to sleep soon. AL: Alright. You walk out peeking outside before you head over to the hot spring just around the side. You stripe off your clothes getting in you growl as your leg burns when it touches the water. You wash your body before drying off and dressing into your bra and underwear. You pull on your shirt and stretch your leg out applying the cream to ease pain on your leg. You frown at the scare it wasn't healing as quickly as you would have liked. YO: Does it hurt? You gasp standing up to guard yourself against him. You look around not seeing him anywhere. AL: Were are you Yoko? YO: Right here? You turn quickly just briefly catching a glimpse of him before he's out of sight. You open your mouth to sing but stop. YO: Want your pets' to die? You can hear them whimpering and growl lowering your arms and standing still. YO: Good girl. He steps out in front of you holding them both. AL: What do you want? YO: Put your pants on were going back to your cave. He throws your pants at you and you quickly put them on. AL: My pets? YO: I'll just hold on to them walk. You growl walking in front when you get to your cave you find Celeste with Kuronue in front of the fire. CE: You alright? AL: Just fine. He kicks your leg out from you and you fall beside her. CE: Bastard. You glare resting against her as they stand over you staring you both down. AL: Make yourself at home. You tell them as they sit across from you. YO: We still don't know your name. AL: Blue. CE: Moon. YO: Funny I thought I heard Moon yell Alianne when I made you scream. You glare at him. AL: What do you want with us? YO: Simple you took two things from us now the Cat's Necklace and the Ring tonight. CE: We stole both of them there ours. KU: To bad. You stand up holding in your pain as you go over to your bed you pull the necklace out from under your pillow and rummage through your skirt pulling out the ring. AL: Take them and leave. You tell him as you throw it at him. CE: AL…BLUE. AL: Shut it. You tell her turning on her as you take a seat again. YO: Were not done yet do you realize what you have been collecting? CE: Ask her she's been making these highest lately. AL: Could you just leave? YO: I think well stay here tonight tomorrow you'll be leaving with us. AL: NO. He pins you to the ground and Kuronue holds Celeste back. YO: I will ask you again do you know what you're collecting? AL: Why do we have to leave with you? YO: You're going to help up get the other seven artifacts. AL: You can't make us. YO: Want to beat? AL: Get Off Of Me! You try to get him off you but he only pins you down. CE: Let Me Go! You hear her scream and you go complete still as you see her past out on the floor. YO: You're next. You gasp as he hits your neck just right knocking you out.

~LATER~

You wake up on your bed staring at the ceiling you sit up quickly when you remember who's in your cave. YO: you're up. AL: Damn it, it wasn't a dream. You grab a dagger by your bedside and throw it at him. You scream in pain as electricity flows through your body. You lay panting on your bed as you see Yoko standing over you, you growl. YO: Look at your arms. You look at your arms and see that he's put a binding on them. AL: I hate you. YO: Shall we talk now? You look over to Celeste's bed and find her still fast asleep. You nod standing up and going over to the fire you take a seat and he sits across from you. AL: Now that were your prisoners I suppose I can't disobey you can I? YO: it wouldn't be wise. AL: Fine but it doesn't mean I won't give you a hard time. YO: I don't doubt that now what's your real name? AL: Alianne. YO: Good now do you know what you are collecting? AL: If you're referring to the Cat's Nine Lives then yes I know what you're talking about. YO: Good that means you're not as stupid as I thought you were. You growl restraining yourself from hitting him. KU: She's not going to be corporative unless you're nice Yoko. YO: I don't know how to be nice. AL: Good neither do I, now explain what you won't? YO: Your and your partners help. KU: What's her name by the way? CE: Celeste. She takes a seat beside you glaring at Kuronue. CE: Now what's the Cat's Nine Lives? YO: Do you always keep your partner out of the loop? AL: If I think its not important yes I do. KU: There are nine artifacts the; Cat's Whiskers, Cat's Eye, Cat's Ring, Cat's Front Paws, Cat's Necklace, Cat's Bracelet, Cat's Ears, and Cat's Fang, Cats Rug. These artifacts are said to give you nine lives like a cat even one artifact will give you another life. CE: Why haven't you told me about this? AL: Because it's just a myth and besides we were lucky to find what we did find. YO: You're lying Alianne if you thought they were only a myth you wouldn't be going after them. He tells you glaring from across the fire at you, almost changeling you to make him mad. AL: Neither would you so you must have some information. YO: I do. You growl at his bluntness. AL: well are you going to share? YO: not till you agree to come with us quietly. AL: we don't have a choose idiot you have us bind to you. You can feel a couple of shocks run through your body warning you. YO: you have a choice in everything you do. AL: then I choose to have you let me go. CE: seconded that. He growls making you smirk, YO: That is not an option. CE: Well Alley any more bright ideas? AL: If we help you I want our freedom afterwards with two artifacts each. He growls standing up quickly ready to strike you, Kuronue holds him back. They move back to talk a little bit when they come back Yoko's smirking. YO: You help us and I'll give you one artifact each and your freedom. You growl standing up ready to attack him but Celeste holds you back. CE: Deal but we choose what artifacts we won't. He frowns at that but nods his head holding out his hand to shake. AL: I didn't agree. CE: Don't be stupid shake his damn hand Alley. AL: I don't want to work with this stupid fox. Your body burns with heat and Celeste drops you from shock. You glare at Yoko when you can look up. You reach out and shake his hands digging your claws into his flesh drawing blood. You don't care as you body courses with electricity, you stand facing him. He lets go of your hand and you smirk at him. AL: When do we leave? YO: In the morning. AL: Fine well start packing. You pack your clothes before settling down by the fire. YO: Why are you a thief? AL: Is there a law I'm breaking? YO: Many if you count stealing a law. You stick your tongue out at him glaring. AL: It seemed fun so I tried it out. YO: And you kept doing it what about Celeste? AL: She did it because I did it I guess. YO: What is she your servant? AL: No we have been friends since we were children that's all you need to know. KU: I'll take first watch tonight you two get some sleep. AL: No one will attack. YO: How do you know? AL: Because we made certain no one knows were we are. YO: Well you didn't do such a good job tonight. AL: Why you. Celeste closes your mouth as she gives you a warming glare. You pull away from her stocking over to the other side of the room muttering to yourself. CE: Will you explain the binds to me? YO: There simple. That's all you hear as you block the rest out you know what the binds were and you weren't happy with them. You pick up your pets going over to your bed and laying down with them. You feel Celeste come over later and sit beside you. AL: Go away. CE: Don't you want to know what I've learned? AL: I already know about the binds and the limitations. CE: Then why didn't you just tell me about them? AL: Because I'm in a bad mood. CE: Fine. She gets up lying down on her own bed with her pets. It's silent for a moment. CE: Can I ask you one more thing? AL: What? CE: How did you know about the binds? AL: My family specialized in them. You fall asleep after you answer her.

~LATER~

You wake up in pain as your leg burns you sit up in bed gripping it painfully. You make yourself stand and walk out of the cave you lien against the cool rock as it lessens. YO: You're up late. You jump tripping and falling on your back making your leg hurt again. You growl as you grab your leg and look up at him. AL: What are you doing out here. YO: Keeping watch. You roll your eyes you watch as he gets up and comes over to you picking you up and carrying you. AL: Hey I can walk myself. YO: You're not very good at it. You growl and struggle against him. He drops you in front of the hot spring and you lay there glaring up at him. He bends down and you blush as he stands over you. AL: What are you doing? YO: Taking off your pants. You blush even darker and sit up quickly scooting away from him. AL: Back Off. He smirks pulling you back to him and grabbing your arms pulling them above your head as he takes off your pants. YO: I'm just going to look at your wound you can clam down. AL: I don't need your help. He runs his hand up your scare and you bit down on your lip to keep from screaming. YO: Would you like to know why you're in so much pain? Sometimes I take my nails and dip them lightly in some poison. You glare at him as he takes your leg and examines it. YO: I'm surprised you're still alive I'll extract the poison tonight your leg should heal in a week afterwards. AL: Am I supposed to thank you now? He rolls his eyes and checks out the rest of your body. AL: Hey stop it now. You pull your shirt down covering yourself as his smirk widens. YO: You have a very beautiful body. AL: Don't get any ideas. YO: Too late. He dips his hands in the hot spring cleaning them as you lean against a tree watching him as he summons some plants. YO: I'm going to reopen the wound do you want a bit? AL: I don't need it. He looks up to you watching your face. YO: Are you sure? AL: Yes. He nods and crushes the plants together mixing them with water. He sits beside you and rips open the wound again. You dig your nails into the tree behind you. He lets the blood flow out and you become dizzy as a large amount comes out. He finally stops and begins to apply the mixture you hiss as it stings. YO: Not all the poison is out that's why it stings this should kill the rest of it. AL: Or just kill me period. YO: There's no point in that. AL: And why is that? YO: Because this mission has only started. You can feel your eyelids dropping as the effect of the blood takes a hold of you. Your still awake though as he dresses your wound and pulls your pants back on. He picks you up gently and carries you back to the cave you fall asleep fully as your body hits the bed.

~Yoko's POV IN Outsiders POV~

When Yoko set you down on your bed he moved some hair out of your face and leaned down and taking in your scent. He sits beside you on the bed and runs his hand up your body lightly. You moan in your sleep making him smirk as he lies down beside you and wraps one arm around you pulling you into him. Alianne turns and snuggles into his body. Then Yoko falls asleep beside her.

~NEXT MORNING~

You wake up early as usual and sit up stretching or at least trying to. You open your eyes to see what's holding you and silently scream in horror as you see Yoko holding onto your waist. You pull away from him quickly and fall onto the floor again. You growl picking yourself up and going to sit on the furs in the sitting room. AL: * He touches me one more time and I'll kill him. * CE: Alley? AL: What? CE: Should we try to escape now or later? AL: Later we couldn't get anywhere with these binds. CE: Why didn't you tell me about the nine lives before? AL: Because I wanted to make sure it was real before I went after nothing. CE: Well if you would have told me I could have made sure we weren't capture by those two. AL: And how is that? CE: I don't know I would have thought of something anything so I didn't have to deal with that damn bat. AL: You don't have to deal with the fox consider yourself lucky. CE: I'm hungry. AL: Then make something. CE: But you're the better cook. You roll your eyes and get up going to the kitchen and coking some biscuits and sausages. KU: Do I get one of those or not? You roll your eyes at him but hand him a plate as you hand one to Celeste. CE: Should have let him starved. AL: I'm going outside if he wakes up he can have what's left. KU: Not eating? A: I don't eat breakfast. You tell him walking out of the cave. You sigh as you stare at the rising sun. YO: Were leaving in five minutes. You avert your eyes towards him as you find him staring at you. AL: If I find you in my bed like that ever again I will kill you. YO: You weren't complaining about it last night. AL: I don't believe you. He smirks and comes over to you. YO: I had you moaning in your sleep. You blush a deep red and back up hitting the wall he moves closer to you and you can feel him against you. AL: What are you doing? YO: Nothing yet. He moves in closer to you to kiss you and you open your mouth slightly and a soft tune comes out putting him in a daze. You slip out from under him and go into the cave gathering up your bag and pets. He comes in a second later smirking at you as you glare at him AL: What did you do to my pets exactly they still haven't woken up? YO: I just knocked them out with some sleeping powder they should be up at noon. AL: They better be. You put them in your bag making sure their heads are sticking out so they can breath. YO: Are you ready. You look at Celeste who nods her head. AL: Yeah let's get this over with. Yoko rolls his eyes and walks out of the cave with you and Celeste following him and Kuronue following behind you. You stop as you see a gang of demons waiting outside your cave. YO: Made certain no one know where you were HN? AL: Shut up. You recognize the leader as the demon who worked at your club. DU: Were here for the Cats Ring Blue. AL: How did you know where we were? DU: I fallowed you one night I figured out who you were though when that fat Bastard went off about his ring being stolen so I figured I'd come and see you. AL: Well you're too late I don't have it. YO: Leave or I'll kill you. DU: Were not scared of you Yoko Kurama just because you managed to take it from those two don't think your too strong there only women. Your eyes turn a dark purple as you look over to Celeste whose eyes have turned an electric Green. YO: I think you have pissed them off. DU: That's fine we have many more demons to kill you all with if you resist us now hand over the ring. AL: No. DU: As you wish. He snaps his fingers and his whole gang comes out over seventy of them. AL: I hope you won't mind but I'm ready to kill someone. YO: Be my guess. You smirk as the demons charge you. You jump into the air and come down on them quickly slitting there throats open with your nails and landing kicking them away from you. You get lost in the fight and kill as many as you can. Suddenly your fist is blocked and you use your other hand and punch them in the stomach you look up and gasp as Yoko is holding you. You suddenly scream as waves of electricity flow through your body and you black out.

~OUTSIDERS POV~

CE: ALLEY! KU: Yoko's with her don't worry. They continue fighting watching each other's back.

~YOKO'S POV~

Yoko growls as your body falls to the ground demons surround him and try to grab at your body. He lashes out on every single one of them and slits there throat. Making sure the whole time that no one touches you. The only thing that does is the spray of there blood. Soon the demon that leads the group and followed you to your home is the only one left. He steps out ready to fight and Yoko pulls out his rose whip the demon pulls out a long sword. Yoko lets Celeste and Kuronue come over and take you as he steps out to face him. YO: Should I even know the name of the demon I'm about to kill? DA: David but that doesn't matter I will be telling Allianna that I killed you when I become her mate. YO: That won't be happening because she has better taste much better taste. DA: And you are you more of her taste? YO: I'm way closer then you are. He smirks and David glares starting his attack. He runs at Yoko slashing his sword swinging it violently. Yoko flicks his wrist and David jumps back and defends himself. YO: This fight will be over quick if you keep fighting like that. DA: I lost it for a moment but I'm fine now. He attacks again but this time he's careful about the moves he makes. This makes no difference though as in ten minutes he's tried and panting heavily. YO: I'll finish this quickly. Yoko flicks his wrist one more time and takes off his head. YO: Let's go. Yoko picks you up and carries you as Celeste grabs your bag. CE: What happened I only saw her screamed? YO: When she was fighting she didn't see a demon coming up behind her I killed it and she turned I blocked her first attack but the second she hit me and the binds reacted. They run through the forest and stop as it gets dark. Yoko finds an abounded hut that has a small kitchen and one living room. Yoko lays you down on the floor and moves around to check everything out. YO: Is there anything you or Allianna can't eat or are allergic too. CE: No. Yoko sets to work on cooking in the kitchen. In two hours there's a nice smell floating through the house.

~NORMAL POV~

You smell something and start to wake up you groan as your body screams in pain at you. You open your eyes and Find Celeste above you looking down at you. CE: How do you feel? AL: Get out of my face. You tell her as you sit up holding your head. YO: How are you feeling? AR: Stop asking the same questions I'm fine. Where are we? YO: We traveled after you were out we found a hut to stay in for the night. You hear some growling and turn to see all four kits up. AL: Heaven Melody down girls. CE: Crescent Heaven down boys. Both kits go to there owners and sit on there laps. You pet your two picking them up and checking around there necks. There are binds on them also. YO: I see you notice the binds on your pets. CE: The same rules apply to them then. KU: Yes but you'll also be shocked if they attack us. AL: Don't attack the fox or the bat okay? They nod and jump away from you going over to both of them just as the other two do. First they go over to Kuronue and sniff him circling him. Then they go to Yoko also doing the same thing your kits look at you then back at Yoko as he sits down. They crawl up on his lap and start yipping and purring. AL: Stop that. They jump up each licking him on a check before coming back over to you. AL: Little traitors. You notice that the boy kits seemed not to like Kuronue at all. YO: Here. Yoko hands you some food and you take it from him. You feed some to your pets before they start playing around the hut. You eat your food before getting up and going outside. YO: Were are you going? AL: Away from you. You feel the binds start to heat up warning you and you roll your eyes. AL: I'm just going for a walk I'm not going to run. YO: I'll come with you. AL: I'd rather go alone. YO: I know you would. He fallows beside you as you walk through the woods quietly. You come across a river and sit down on the bank taking off your shoes and soaking your feet. He sits beside you laying back looking up into the sky. AL: Where are we headed? YO: First were going back to our home to stock up were going to be traveling a lot. He pulls out a piece of paper handing it to you. You unfold it and find a map. You lay on your stomach spreading it out and look at the points he has marked. He has your old hut marked on here also and the cave were you were at. He suddenly rolls on top of you. YO: lay down. You do as he says sensing the demons. You can hear them and can tell that there drunk. You look up and see them across the river. AL: There drunk. YO: I can hear that be quiet they don't need to know were here. DE: HEY LOOK. You freeze as you hear one splashing across the river towards you and Yoko. The demon doesn't even notice you and Yoko as he picks up your shoes. You go to say something but Yoko puts a hand over your mouth shutting you up. DE: I FOUND SOME SHOES. He takes them back across the river and you watch as they set up camp. Yoko moves back slowly telling you also to move slowly. Once your behind the trees he stands up and motions for you to come. AL: They have my shoes. YO: Well get you new ones. AL: I don't want new ones what should I do till then anyway? YO: Come on. He grabs your arm pulling you behind him you make it to the hut to find Celeste and Kuronue talking. CE: Where are your shoes? AL: Some drunk Demons took them and Yoko wouldn't let me get them back. YO: It's better that they don't know where here. AL: I don't care. YO: I do. He pushes you down on the floor and Celeste makes sure you stay down. YO: Why can't you be more like Celeste at least she has a brain. AL: Why can't you be like the wind and blow away? He growls and your kits growl back at him. He goes to kick them but you scoop them up and he ends up hitting you in the arm. You grab your kits by the ruff and hold them in the air. AL: You can kick me around all you want but don't touch my kits. YO: You sound like your there actually mother. AL: Shut up. He shocks you again and you growl dropping them they run over to Celeste and hid behind the other kits. AL: Besides I forgot to tell you something. YO: If it's about your shoes. AL: I left the map. YO: YOU WHAT!? You smirk as you lean back against Celeste. YO: What do you mean you left the map? AL: I was worried about my shoes and other things at the present moment to worry about the map. You can see Yoko's ready to strike you but Kuronue grabs him and holds him back. KU: Yoko don't kill her. YO: Let me go Kuronue or you'll be the next one I kill. CE: Look it's no big deal well sneak back when we know there asleep and Alley can make sure they stay asleep with her singing. AL: Wrong. CE: Now what? She asks getting irate with you; you look at her like she needs to clam down now before you make her. AL: There drunk my singing will have no effect on them I'll just be really quiet. YO: It's your fault were in this mess your staying here. AL: Am not. YO: Are too. CE&KU: WELL ALL GO! You glare at Yoko and he glares at you before nodding. AL: You guys can sleep for a couple of hours I'll stay up since I already slept. YO: Don't lose anything else. He tells you as he walks past you. You stick out your leg to trip him but he's not stupid instead he kicks the wound on your leg making it bleed. AL: Ass wipe. You feel the heat from your binds as you get up and go outside. You lean against the door and your kits soon come out with you. CE: Watch mine too. You hear Celeste yell at you as she sends her outside to play. AL: Guys not to far please. You tell them as you let them play around the hut in the woods. You watch for three hours before you stand and call your kits back to you. AL: You'll guard the hut when were gone okay. They all nod and take up post around the hut. You go inside and wake up Celeste whom wakes up Kuronue leaving you Yoko. You go over to him and shake his shoulder. He grabs your wrist and twists it painfully before he realizes it's you. YO: Sorry. AL: It's fine. He nods and stands up you lead the way back to the river and look across finding all the demons asleep. You see some step-in-stones up ahead and jump across quickly with Celeste beside you. You run over to the demon that took your shoes and quickly slip them on. Before standing and walking back over to the shore. Yoko and Kuronue are on the shore looking for the map. YO: It's not here. KU: They must have that too. AL: Have what? They look at you like you've lost your mind. YO: The map you stupid Bitch. AL: For your information I'm not a bitch I am a vixen and I had the map the whole time I just wanted to come get my shoes there just so comfy. You tell Yoko walking past him and flicking your tail at him.

~NEXT MORNING~

You wake up bright and early the next morning. You stretch and walk out of the hut going to the river. You jump into a tree and look across the river at the demons what you see shocks you. There all dead. You jump down to the middle stepping stone and look around. You don't sense any demons as you walk across. There bodies were torn to shreds limbs are thrown everywhere. You quickly leave them going back to the hut. Once you get there you see everyone awake. YO: Where were you? AL: We should move now. KU: Why? AL: The demons from last night are dead. YO: Any sings for who killed them? AL: No there bodies are torn apart though who ever did this wanted to make a point. CE: We should leave quickly. YO: Kuronue you fly above me and the girls will be below if you see anything warn us. CE: I can fly too I'll go with him. KU: What are you? CE: Excuse me? KU: Type of demon I mean. AL: Talk later leave now. You grab your bag and going to your pets. You open the bag and they jump in sticking there heads out. CE: Come on. You shoulder your bag and start running with Yoko beside you. As you run your on the look out for anyone who might attack suddenly. You run through the night and the next till you finally reach Yoko's hideout. Kuronue and Celeste land she tucks in her dragon wings and they disappear. KU: We should get in. You walk in beside them taking one last look outside before you shut the door behind you. AL: Now what? YO: We rest and go over our plan for tomorrow. KU: Follow me I'll take you to the kitchen. AL: Not hunger. You tell him as you lean against the wall. CE: How aren't you hunger we haven't eaten in two days. You hand her your kits and nod to her as she sighs. YO: I show you to your room then. AL: You can go eat I'll find it from here just tell me. YO: Your going to go look for the information? You glare keeping silent as he rolls his eyes. YO: You could have just asked for it. AL: I figured you still be mad from the river. YO: HN… it was a sly little trick I should have known you planned something like that. AL: Yes you should have. He leads you down a hallway and up some stairs into a study finally. He motions for you to go over to the desk. YO: Take a look at whatever. You nod and take a seat looking through some papers as he sits out of the way watching you as you do. After you read everything you look up and notice he's still watching you. YO: Well? AL: Well what? He frowns clearly that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. You were impressed with all his information but you weren't going to let him know that. AL: So tomorrow were going after the Cat's Front Paws? YO: Yes. AL: Well I'm going to sleep then show me to my room. He rolls his eyes but leads the way to a room. You recognize the room as the one where Yoko first brought you too. You set your bag down on the floor going to the bathroom. AL: You can leave now. YO: Would you like any food? He asks glaring at you. AL: No thanks. You tell him glaring back at him as he leaves the room. You stick your tongue out and go into the bathroom and run a bath. You wash your body and hair grabbing a towel and wrapping it around your body as you step out. You towel dry your hair as you walk out of the bathroom. You stop as you see Yoko on the bed sleeping. You freeze looking down at your towel. You walk quietly over to your bag and picking it up going to the door. YO: You could have changed out here. You glare turning around doing your best to pull the towel down. AL: What are you doing in here? YO: Were sharing a room so you don't escape. AL: Like I would you could have told me that. YO: But then I wouldn't have gotten to see you wet and in a towel…I think your over dressed. You glare and slam the bathroom door changing into some black P-J's and a red tank top. You walk out and find him still on the bed watching you. You walk over to the window and look out growling to yourself. YO: Are you going to go to sleep? AL: Not with you. Where's Celeste? YO: She's sleeping with Kuronue. AL: I know she's not happy about that. YO: No I think I heard her yelling at him an hour ago. You take a seat on the couch and close your eyes getting comfortable. YO: Do you want a blanket? AL: Shut up. You feel the binds heating up and you bit your lip as it increases. You see Yoko get up coming and standing over you. YO: Stop being a bitch it's getting on my nerves. You glare sitting up and facing him. AL: I'll do as I please so leave me alone. He grabs your throat and begins to squeeze you grab his arm and try to pull away from him he throws you on the floor and sits on top of you. YO: Alianne unless you want to be knocked out I suggest you shut up. AL: Why don't you just make me… you shut up as he kisses you suddenly though. When he pulls away your face is a deep red and your just staring shocked at him not able to form a sentence to shout at him. YO: Am I that irresistible? AL: NO YOU'RE A PIG A STUPID PIG! The binds come on in full force and you black out from the pain.

~YOKO'S OUTSIDER POV~

Yoko growls picking up your body and carrying you over to the bed. He tucks you in before taking off his own shirt and getting in beside you. He turns from you and falls asleep ignoring you through the night.

~LATER~

You wake up shooting up from bed and grabbing your leg. A light turns on and your blinded. YO: What now? AL: Go away. Yoko comes over and picks you up going to his couch and sitting you down on his lap looking your leg over. YO: It shouldn't be hurting like this. He pulls off your pants and see that some blood is soaking your bandages. YO: when did it start bleeding? AL: The day we left the hut but it wasn't much so I didn't bother to change it. YO: It's probably irate then. AL: I'm fine I can do it myself. YO: Shut up. He cleans and changes the bandages and adds some soothing cream to the wound. YO: There that should ease the pain. AL: Thank you I guess. You stand up going to put your pants on. YO: Leave them off. AL: No way you've seen enough anyway. YO: You need to let your wound air out or its not going to heal. AL: I don't want to leave my pants off with you in the same room. YO: Just listen to me. He tell you grabbing your arm and pulling you to the bed. AL: STOP IT. He throws you on the bed and holds you down. YO: I'll hold you all night if I have too. AL: I'll sleep on the couch. YO: You need proper rest. AL: Then get your hands off me. YO: Stay. AL: Whatever. He lets go of you and you turn away from him pulling the covers over your bare legs. AL: One more thing. YO: What? He asks now irate himself. AL: Don't tell anyone about this. YO: That I kissed you or that I saw you with out your pants on three times now. You freeze embarrass at yourself for letting him do this to you. AL: Shut up. YO: You'll get over it soon anyway. AL: Get over what? YO: Go to sleep. AL: Go to sleep. You mock him you feel something behind you and whimper as you feel him gripping your tail and pulling it hard. He presses up against your back still gripping your tail. YO: Shut up and go to sleep. He drapes his arm around your waist pulling you into him. AL: Let go of…YO: Shut up. He grips your tail more painfully. AL: After you let go of me. He releases your tail but still holds onto you. YO: That's as far as I'm going. AL: Remove Your Arm. You tell him your voice growing cold and pissed. He only laughs at you and tightens his grip on your waist. You begin to sing softly where he's barely able to hear you. You feel him begin to fall asleep and when you're sure that he is you push him off of you and to the other side of the bed. AL: Asshole. You wrap the blankets around you and face always from him falling to sleep.

~Next Morning~

You wake up bright and early and find your laying against Yoko with your hands on his chest. You growl pulling away form him grabbing some pants and creep to the door. You open the door and walk out going down the hall. You see Celeste at one end of the hall waiting for you. CE: I Hate Him. AL: I Hate That Damn Fox Too. CE: I'm talking about the bat. AL: just take me to the kitchen I'm hunger. CE: Should have eaten last night. AL: But I learned so much info. CE: Are you going to share? She asks as she opens the kitchen door. You step in and start cooking some breakfast for her and yourself. You tell her all you learn as you cook and eat. AL: He knows a lot more then us. CE: Then you. AL: What's that suppose to mean? CE: I thought you trusted me that's all. AL: What are you talking about? Of course I trust you. CE: Then why didn't you tell me about the artifacts? We might have prevented this you know. AL: I was doing what I thought was best at the time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't think you needed to know. CE: Why and don't give me that bull shit about not believing they were real you never waste your time unless you know it's real. You sigh drinking your juice. AL: You known me to well I'm sorry I wasn't sure and I didn't want to get your hopes or mine up. You stand up grabbing some meat and opening the pantry door. You see all four kits curled up in a basket sleeping. AL: Guys wake up. They look up at you as you tear the meat apart feeding them. CE: What's next? AL: We wait well go along with this for right now but soon I'll get the binds off of all of us and were out of here. CE: Quiet here they come. You finish feeding them as Yoko and Kuronue comes through the door. KU: Do you two always get up so early? AL: Yes. YO: were leaving at ten o'clock we have the things you'll need in another room well get you set in there. AL: I need to take the kits for a walk Celeste will pack my bag. YO: No one said you could leave. AL: It is to early to start fighting with you if you want them to piss on the floor fine but I'm not cleaning it up. YO: You got thirty minutes. AL: Fine. You walk to the front of the house and let them outside they run out and do their business before playing around. You call them back to you in thirty minutes later. AL: Stay here and don't stray were going to get our stuff and leave your going to have to walk some on your own today. They nod and sit down as you go back inside. AL: HEY! CE: Up here. You follow her voice and find them in a room that you conclude is the living room. YO: Done? AL: Yes. CE: Here it should have everything you need in it. AL: Thanks. KU: Lets go. You check over the bag as you walk outside. YO: We'll be traveling hard for three days straight this will put us in a town called Spider Waves. AL: And this is where were getting the Cat's Front Paws. YO: Yes. CE: Spider Waves we've been there before. AL: Those were good times. KU: Shall we go? AL: Yeah if we leave now we should get there on the third day around seven. YO: Seven thirty. AL: Twenty dollars I'm right your wrong. YO: Forty. AL: Deal. You shake hands before letting go and running off with Celeste. AL: Come on he's not winning you tell her as you whistle for your pets. They run along side you and you smirk jumping up into the trees to have some fun. Yoko and Kuronue catch up with you and Celeste and run with you guys.

~THREE DAYS LATER~

You stop at the top of the hill over looking the town and Yoko stops beside you as you wait for Celeste and Kuronue who are flying. YO: Wonder what time it is? AL: Shut up. You tell him glaring at the ground you had to battle some demons so you got held up. CE: Were here. They both land and you pick up your pets that are sleeping on the ground. KU: What's wrong with you? CE: She's mad because she lost the bet. YO: So when do you want to pay me? AL: Never. You tell him walking into the town. They follow behind you Yoko smirks and keeps joking about the bet the whole time as you walk in the town. You stop suddenly causing everyone to slam into you making you fall onto the ground. YO: you idiot why the hell did you stop? You grin looking up at him and pointing towards town. They all look and see nothing you stand up and tip Yoko's chin up more. He glares as he sees the town clock up a head. CE: I don't believe it. AL: I win I win. YO: Wrong it's seven oh two not seven o'clock. AL: So I was closer than you. You tell him standing up. KU: She has…never mind. He says as Yoko glares at him. CE: Well flip a coin. AL: Fine heads I win tails he looses. YO: Nice try. AL: Thanks. YO: Tails. AL: Heads. You pull a quarter out of your pocket and flip it. You catch it and look at it, as does Yoko. YO: Damn it. AL: When would you like to pay me? You ask smirking as you hold out your hand. He pulls out twenty dollars and hands it to you. AL: Thank you but we said forty. YO: You can have twenty and be happy. AL: Whatever your just mad because I'm twenty dollars richer than you are. YO: Shut up. He walks fasters and walks into the Spider hotel you and Celeste follow with Kuronue behind you guys. Your pets are up and yipping at you. AL: Shut it guys. You pick them up and set each one on a shoulder. CE: I can't believe you won. AL: Me either. You tell her smirking as you show her the quarter you used. It was a two-sided heads quarter you make sure Kuronue doesn't see it. She laughs and you put it away as you get to the counter. YO: One sweep. DE: Sign here please ladies we don't allow animals in our hotel. You roll your eyes at Celeste and walk up to the desk laying your arms on it. AL: I'm so sorry I didn't know could you make an except though you see we love our pets so much you pet them around the ears smiling at him. DE: Sur…e. it's fin…e AL: thank you. You tell him as you take the key to the rooms from him and smirk at Yoko as you walk by him leading the way. CE: Alley your terrible. AL: My kits are staying with me I don't know how you feel but I would miss them so much. You tell her laughing she just shakes her head. YO: You're a terrible flirt. AL: And your not please I heard some of those pick up lines you use on those girls. YO: Checking up on me? AL: No you see when we go to bars for information your whores always get in our way. YO: Jealous? AL: Of what I heard it sucked? He slams you up against the wall and Kuronue and Celeste quickly intervene. KU: Yoko not out here where doing a job. CE: Alley can't you play around later. Yoko lets you go going to the door and opening it. You smirk and follow with Celeste. Kuronue shuts the door and Yoko surprises you and punches you in the stomach. You kits growl and push him away from you as you grab your stomach in pain. AL: Its not my fault your small Yoko. He pulls you up and slaps you across the face. You begin to laugh as you step back to keep from falling. CE: Alley stop it your not helping yourself. AL: So where's my room I think I'm going to go change. You walk away going to your room you find another bed and throw your bag on the floor. You lay down on the bed smirking as your pets come in. They jump up snuggling up to you whining. AL: Don't worry I'm fine. CE: Are you sure? AL: Yes it's funny to get him mad did you see his face. She rolls her eyes and takes a seat on her bed.

~OUTSIDERS POV~

Yoko goes into his room across from Alleys and Celeste's. Kuronue follows him into the room and finds Yoko slamming his fist into the wall. KU: You know we have to pay for any damages. YO: She drives me insane. KU: I think you like that about her. YO: What are you talking about? KU: She's the first women to ever rejected you, and make fun of your manhood. He growls his eyes turning red he yanks open the bedroom door walking over to your room. Yoko kicks open the door making Alley and Celeste jump. AL: WHAT NOW? Yoko walks over to your bed and yanks you up slamming you into the wall. He slams his lips onto yours and you struggle against him till he pulls away. YO: If you want to know all you have to do is ask. AL: Don't You Dare Touch Me. YO: You mean like this? His hand travels down your side and grips your ass pushing you into his body. You scream as you feel something against your leg and you beat against his chest. He smirks and pulls away walking out of the room. You sit down on your bed as Celeste moves quickly to your side. CE: Why did you scream? KU: Make sure your both ready by eleven that's when were going out. He leaves the room laughing shutting the door.

~NORMAL~

You run into the bathroom shutting the door as you strip and jump into the shower turning the water on scolding hot. You scrub at your body CE: Alley what did he do? AL: Just lay out my clothes. You yell at her as you continue scrubbing. You come out an hour later with red skin you wrap a towel around you. You see Celeste waiting for you when you come out. CE: Now will you tell me why you screamed? AL: He kissed me why else? CE: You screamed after he kissed you. AL: Shut up and go take a shower you stink. CE: You used all the hot water. YO: You could use our shower we don't take hour-long showers. You jump and hide behind Celeste glaring at him. AL: Do you know how to knock? CE: Could you just leave please? AL: Yes please. YO: Were leaving soon making sure you were all ready and I had a question for Alianne. AL: What? YO: Do you want it? AL: NO! He smirks leaving the room you growl walking over and locking it. YO: LIKE THAT COULD KEEP ME OUT! AL: SON OF A BITCH. You growl as the electricity runs through your body. CE: SHE'S SORRY STOP IT! You feel it stop and glare at Celeste. AL: I'm not sorry don't put words into my mouth. You tell her as you get dress she sighs and go takes a cold shower. You dress in a white Chinese dress with silver symbols for purity on it. You wear white slippers to match it Celeste comes over and pulls your hair up into a bun having it spiked out at the top. She adds two chopsticks and you're done. You turn and find her wearing a black Chinese dress with the symbol for strength etched into it with red silk. You part her hair and twist them together before rolling them and adding chopsticks. She turns around and you give each other a look over. AL: Lets get this over with. She nods and you walk out with her following you hear your kits and hers whining. AL: We can't keep them in here. CE: They can go scouting till we get back. AL: Good idea you guys up for that? They jump off the bed following you. KU: Hurry up. CE: Were ready. YO: They are not coming. AL: There doing there own scouting so shut up. YO: I would if you would. You groan and reach out to hit him but Celeste grabs your wrist. CE: Lets get tonight over with okay. You look and notice that Kuronue and Yoko are dressed in there best also. YO: Shall we go. You nod and open the window your pets jump out and take off. KU: We should go before were late. Yoko holds out his arm and you try to push Celeste over towards him but she dodges and you trip. Yoko catches you smirking. YO: For one night lets try to get along. You sigh but nod your head as you rest your arm on his arm Celeste does the same with Kuronue. You walk down stairs quietly and when you get out front a carriage is waiting for you guys. A demon opens the door and Yoko helps you get in just like a gentleman it actually shocks you. He sits beside you and when the carriage takes off you ask quietly. AL: So what is the plan? Yoko looks at you and rolls his eyes Kuronue kicks him. KU: You suggested getting along tonight so don't ruin it. YO: But I love pissing her off. You don't say anything and wait to see if he will tell you the plan or not. YO: Honestly I don't have a plan because I don't know where the Cats artifact is. AL: Well let's think about it. CE: Most likely this demon doesn't know what he has. AL: So he's going to make it look like something it isn't but something everyone knows about it. CE: And he's going to want everyone to see it and ask about it so he can tell them how he heroically he found it and fought off a ton of monsters. AL: Anyway he's going to make it noticeable. YO: That doesn't work for us. KU: If it's in the grand hall were the party is going to be then we won't be able to take it without everyone noticing. AL: But we can get in and take a look around and come back in the night. YO: Sounds good to me. The carriage stops and you look out. AL: What a nice place when we leave can I blow it up? You ask smiling as you look up at Yoko. YO: Well see. He tells you smirking obviously liking your idea. The door opens and Yoko gets out sticking his hand back in you take it in yours and feel your stomach flutter a little. You ignore it and step out you wait for Kuronue and Celeste they follow after you and you enter the house. You see many demons there all standing around and talking light music fills the room. You wink at Celeste and walk away with Yoko going through the crowds. You walk around smiling at everyone scanning the tables and walls for the Cats Claws. You see a large crowd over at one area and they see that they look quiet entranced. You tug on Yoko's arm a little and nod over there he looks and changes his lead heading for the crowd. When you get there your at the very back and see no way of getting through. You step in front of Yoko and lean back against his body he pulls his head down so you can whisper in his ear. AL: Stay close to me I'll get us to the front. YO: Don't do anything that'll draw attention. AL: I've done this before just trust me. YO: I don't think that's a good idea for me. AL: You wont our help so you must think were useful. You grab his hand and pull him forward tapping the person in front of you and leaning to sing softly in their ear. They become entrance and move to the side drooling just a little. You do this with everyone till you're at the front. You look up and smirk at Yoko he only rolls his eyes at you. You turn your attention towards the demon whose talking and surprisingly find an old demon. He looks good for his age though he's lean tall and has a gray head and beard. He's leaning on his black cane as he retells his story. You look at the table and see the Cats front paws its in the form of a cape. It's a mountain lions head that forms a hood it looks nice if you're into that kind of thing. You sing softly again barely moving your lips. The demon locks eyes with you and you smile seductively at him making him watch you intensely. You feel Yoko lace his fingers with yours behind your back growling lowly in his throat. You lean back against him and lock eyes with him asking him silently what he was doing. His eyes become colder and he stops acting possessive over you. NA: And that's how I captured The Cape of Sassoon now who will be my lucky guest to try it on. Many of the women start to jump around like little girls wanting to try it on he scans over everyone but when his eyes land on you, you smile you no its going to be you. He points his cane at you and you step forward letting go of Yoko's hand. NA: What is your name? AL: Alianne. NA: A beautiful name for such a beautiful lady. You smile and stand in front of him. NA: May I? He directs the question to Yoko who nods his head. NA: Please turn around Alianne you do as he asks and fell him laid the cape on your shoulders it clasps to your kimono and you look behind you smiling at him. AL: It's beautiful I can sense only a strong demon such as yourself is the only one who could attain it sadly I wasn't able to hear the whole story you must tell it to me later if you wouldn't mind. NA: Of course not would you and your mate honor me by sitting at my table tonight? You look at Yoko smirking at him. YO: It would be our honor. NA: Shall we begin dinner then I'm very hungry. Everyone laughs at his bluntness and you walk back over to Yoko you lay your arm over his and walk behind Nathan. Once you sit down and dinner is served you look around you see Kuronue and Celeste sitting a table away. Celeste winks at you making you smile. Dinner goes well you listen intently to what Nathan has to say it's actually intelligent and captures your attention something you weren't expecting. As dinner ends and the guest start to leave your still talking with Nathan. Kuronue and Celeste come up as you and Nathan are debating over what true power is. KU: Sorry to interrupt but Yoko don't you think its about time to go? YO: Sorry my mate decided to get in a debate and I haven't been able to prey her away. NA: She's keeping up her end very well I'm sorry to end it. AL: Especially since I was winning. NA: I'm sorry my dear but I think the tables were turning in my direction for the better. AL: If you say so but I still say I am right and your wrong. NA: Well if you want to continue this discussion I invite you your mate and your friends to stay with me until you decide to leave. Your completely shocked by his answer and gasp slightly. YO: We couldn't impose. AL: Besides all of our stuff is at the hotel. NA: I could send someone to go get it. AL: But…umm… CE: Ally and I have pets that do not like strangers. NA: Then you must go and come back I will not take no for an answer. YO: Then I guess I have no choice. AL: Celeste and I can go back and get our stuff. NA: I shall send you with my carriage faster this way. You nod and turn to walk away with Celeste. NA: One moment my dear. You turn around and stare at him wondering what else he wanted. NA: My cape dear. You cock your head to the side confuse and Celeste points to the cape on your shoulder. AL: Oh yes sorry I forgot I was even wearing it. You unclasp the claws and walk back handing it to him. Once you and Celeste get in the carriage you start laughing. AL: Can you image if I had walked out there and he hadn't even noticed. CE: That would have been so easy. AL: Okay so whose packing Yoko and Kuronue's stuff? CE: Not me. AL: Fine I'll do it but you owe me. The carriage comes to a stop and you and Celeste go up to your rooms and pack everything up. You see your pets sleeping on the sofa they wake up as you enter the room. AL: My babies what did you find out for mommy? You ask as you pick them up they purr and rub over your face. CE: Crescent Haven come to me boys. The boy's stretch and yawn jumping down and running over to Celeste. You take your pets in Yoko's room and see that there bags are still pack only there traveling clothes are on the floor so you stuff them into the bags and sling both over your shoulder laying on the bed talking to your pets only its not really talking but guessing. AL: So where did you go? Melody gets on her belly and crawls sneakily across the bed. AL: So you went spying at the party I went to tonight? They nod and you ask another question. AL: Where you in the front? They shake their heads no, AL: In the back? This time they nod there heads yes. AL: In the garden where you able to see the party? Heaven shakes her head yes for the first question and Melody shakes her head no for the second. AL: Okay what did you see? They both stand on their hind legs and raise one claw like a salute. AL: Guards? They nod yes and you smile how many? Heaven walks in a circle five times and then Melody walks six times. AL: Fifty-six that's a lot I bet there were more inside though. They also nod at this. AL: Where were the outside guards at my babies? Heaven runs to the head post and jumps up standing on top and Melody below her. AL: On the roof and the ground. Melody jumps into the air half way up. AL: And some in the trees. They nod and you think about it. AL: Crescent and Haven were in the front I take it? They nod once more. CE: Are you ready Alley. You sit up picking up your pets and carrying them. AL: Here's Kuronue's bag. She hands you yours and you go downstairs you walk up to the counter and slide the key to the demon who checked you in. AL: We've changed our minds thanks. You walk out and get back into the carriage. Once you get back you are escort to the study were you find Kuronue and Yoko talking to Nathan. NA: Well girls you were quick I thought you would take longer than that. AL: Oh no our mates are always telling us to hurry up so were always ready for them. NA: Well than we can finish our discussion in the morning its late I think we could all do with some rest let me show you to your rooms. AL: You don't mind if our pets stay in the garden do you they like to sleep outdoors. NA: No of course not I'll tell my guards to watch out for them. You smile at him as he walks out leading you to your rooms. This is yours and this is yours. YO: Thank you again for you're hospitably. NA: No problem. You put your pets down and they run off towards the gardens as does Celeste's pets. NA: Goodnight. He walks away and you turn with Yoko and walk into your rooms. You drop the bags on the bed and lay back tried. YO: Did you really forget you were wearing the cape? You look at Yoko and grin nodding. AL: Would have been funny if we've gotten away with it too. YO: Yes it would have been. He tells you pulling off his shirt. AL: Awe… my virgin eyes are blinded now. YO: Hump. He throws his shirt at you and you throw it back grabbing your bag and going into the bathroom shutting the door. YO: What are you doing? AL: Changing. YO: Making sure you weren't taking a shower. AL: Bite me. You untie you're the strings that hold your kimono together and gasp as the bathroom door opens you quickly close them as he comes in smirking. You back up hitting a wall quickly. AL: What are you doing? YO: Just what you told me to do. He grabs your hand and brings it up to his mouth before you realize what he's doing he bites you softly on the arm. He looks up at you and moves to kiss you on the mouth. You turn your head to the side and he kisses your cheek he laughs pulling away from you and walking out. You sigh as you change into some short shorts and another tank top. You take down your hair and wash your face walking out. Yoko walks in after you do and you get in the bed covering up closing your eyes.

YOKO'S POV

AL: Bite me. I smirked to myself walking into the bathroom. Alianne gasp when she saw me she was undressing and she quickly covers herself up much to my displeasure I walk towards her and she backs up into a wall. I take her wrist gently and bite it shocking her. As I looked up we were in that hypnotic state when it wasn't real anymore. I lean into kiss her and she turns her head to the side. I laugh pulling away I knew it was too good to be true. I close the door so she could do what she needed to do and go through my bag grabbing my stuff. When she's done I walk in and take a shower I come out with a towel wrapped around my waist she's already asleep. I pull on some pants before joining her.

NORMAL POV

You wake up in the night and look around the room something wasn't right. You grip Yoko's arm around your waist and gently shake it. YO: I feel it too. You get out of bed grabbing a robe and pulling it on opening the door to the hall. Celeste and Kuronue were doing the same. AL: Someone's trying to steal our stuff. YO: Were going to stop that. You all nod and creep down the hallway were you feel the presence most strongly. Yoko motions towards the window above the door and picks you up by your waist lifting you up. You grab the ledge and pull yourself up looking into the room. You look into the room and count five demons. You look down and jump sliding into Yoko's arms not making a sound the whole time. AL: There are five of them. KU: Take them out quickly and quietly. CE: Agreed. AL: We shouldn't kill them. YO: Why not. AL: If we capture them alive we would make it look cleaner and Nathan would think highly of us and would trust us even more. YO: What should we do we don't have much time here. AL: Let me handle it. YO: You have thirty seconds. You nod and walk in singing softly the demons look over at you and quickly come under your spell. They fall to the floor quickly and you smile turning around as Yoko comes in with some vines to tie them up with. You each take one and tie them quickly. As your finishing up the windows above you crash. Yoko shields your body with his and you see out of the corner of your eye Celeste is also protected by Kuronue. NA: So you're going to turn on me after I took you in? Yoko stands up and points to the bandits tied up. YO: We were only catching the bandits that tried to rob our host's house. Nathan looks at the bandits and then back at you and your group. NA: We shall see Captain bring in the tape to this room. A demon gets up and runs out coming back with a tape in his hands. Nathan pushes a button and a wall slides to the side revealing a large screen he puts in the tape and rewinds. You see the moments where you song softly and knocked out the group. When the tape ends Nathan turns and to you. NA: Please forgive me but what was I to think you have my deepest apologizes. AL: Its fine I'm just glad that was cleared up. NA: Please return to your rooms I'll take care of this. AL: As you wish. You bow your head slightly to him and walk out with Yoko Celeste and Kuronue. You stop in front of you door and nod goodnight to Celeste and Kuronue you know it's not safe to talk when you can't see the video cameras. You walk into the room and take off the robe going back to the bed. Yoko lies beside you staring at the ceiling. YO: I got a question. You turn over on your side and look at him. AL: Yes? YO: Can you sing without casting a spell? AL: I guess I've never really tried before. YO: Try. You frown but sit up and sing softly trying to restrict your power from flowing into it. You relax when you notice Yoko isn't falling asleep. When you finish he looks at you and nods. You lay back down and close your eyes you feel hands wrap around your waist and look at Yoko going to tell him to stop but his lips silence you. Yoko tries to take it further as you feel his tongue running over your bottom lip. You growl deep in your throat hitting him in the chest. You gasp as electricity flows through your body; Yoko takes this opportunity and explores your mouth. You moan and wrap your arms around his neck kissing him back slowly. Yoko rolls on top of you and pulls slowly away making the kisses slower and more sensual. He presses down on your body making you gasp you see what you're doing and push him off of you rolling off the bed. AL: What do you think your doing? You ask as you straighten out your shirt that was almost off. Yoko lies on the bed smirking at you. YO: I believe you were kissing back. AL: Shut up I was NOT. You grasp your leg as it starts to hurt. YO: Sit down. AL: No I don't trust you. You tell him as you try to walk towards your bag. You yell when you fell him yank your tail making you fall on the bed. AL: Yoko stop it that hurts. YO: Then you should listen to me when I tell you to do something. AL: I not a bitch. You tell him as you pull away his grip tightens and pulls you back to him. AL: YOKO. You growl at him but he only growls back you feel his hand on your legs inter thigh and try to pull away again. This tug is the hardest yet it brings tears to your eyes. Yoko smells the salt from your eyes and lets go rubbing your thigh slowly releasing the tension and pain. You relax closing your eyes. YO: Now see if you would have listened to me you wouldn't have been in pain so long. AL: If you wouldn't have gave me the damn claws I wouldn't be in any pain. YO: Just shut up. AL: Fine. YO: Your not going to fight me? AL: No the pain is almost gone. YO: HM… you feel his hand move up a little to high and grab it pulling it down again. AL: I can just go sleep on the couch. YO: No. AL: Then stop molesting me. YO: But you have such a beautiful body. His other hand goes under your shirt and you sit up trying to get away from it. YO: What's wrong Alianne scared of my touch? AL: I just don't want it. Yoko sighs and tries to pull you back down but you roll onto his lower half surprising him. You lean down and sing softly into his ear making him close his eyes and fall asleep. AL: Idiot. You lift yourself off of him and lay beside him closing your eyes and falling asleep. You wake up early the next morning and noticed Yoko's arms are wrapped around you again. You try to move his arms but you feel him move behind you and rests his head on your shoulder. YO: What are you doing? AL: Trying to get you to let go. YO: Why? AL: Because I don't want you holding onto me. YO: Why? AL: Because it's uncomfortable why do you think now let go of me? Yoko rolls you over making you look at him before he takes a deep sniff and smirks at you. AL: What's so funny? YO: You're a virgin aren't you. AL: WHAT! You pull away from him falling off the bed and rubbing your bottom. Yoko gets up walking over to you and you scoot back till you cant and he sits in front of you. YO: I can't believe it a virgin. He reaches out and grabs your legs pulling you towards him. AL: Hey stop. YO: no I'm going to have fun with you. You push him back. AL: NO. He pushes you down on the floor and kisses you savagely on the lips. There's a knock at the door and Yoko pulls away growling. AL: YES. He glares at you and rolls his eyes. You push him away making him land on his back as you dance over to the door. YO: bitch. He mutters under his breath as he stands up. You answer the door and see Nathan there. NA: I thought I would come get you for breakfast. AL: sounds great lets us get dress and well meet you in a couple of minutes. NA: okay in the garden then. You nod and shut the door as you walk into the bathroom with your bag shutting the door. Yoko fallows you in though. AL: go away I'm going to take a shower. YO: I know I was going to watch. AL: were doing a job here we don't have time for this bull shit so stop it. Yoko presses you up against the shower wall and you struggle against him. YO: STOP. You stop and look up at him with fear in your eyes. He leans in and kisses you; you beat on his chest earning you more pain. Yoko grabs your hips and slams you into him. You gasp and he explores your mouth you whimper against him and he releases you walking out and slamming the door. You breathe a sigh of relief and turn on the shower taking a quick rise off before dressing in another kimono. You dry your hair and pull it up in another bun that has hair hanging down. You walk out of the room and see Yoko waiting for you. You walk out with him and see Celeste and Kuronue have already left. The walk to the garden is tense and silent. Once you get there you hear Kuronue and Celeste talking to Nathan laughing about something funny. Once you get there you slide beside Celeste and listen waiting to jump into the conversation. Yoko was in a pissed off mood and you could tell as he didn't enter the conversation unless he was making a snide comment towards you. Halfway through breakfast you see a guard coming over with your pets. Heaven and Melody run over to you jumping into your arms. AL: my sweet babies good morning. GU: My lord I was wondering if you had time to ask Lord Yoko if he would help. YO: help with what my lord. NA: I was hoping you could go over some of the things my guards over looked last night I found it strange that my guest knew about the robbery in action before they did. KU: we've had a similar thing happen with us before we take great care to notice things now, Yoko and me will be happy to give some tips to your guards. CE: would you mind if I looked too I love crime scenes. NA: of course I think I'll finish my discussion with Alianne unless she wants to go to. AL: no I'm quiet happy here I think your ready to lose to me now. They get up leaving you alone with Nathan. As soon as they leave you start talking. AL: so were did we leave off last night. NA: I believe some where around you telling me why you're trying to steal my cloak. AL: right well you see…whoa what did you say? NA: so Alianne want to tell me the truth. Nathan snaps his fingers and you watch as one of his guards roll out a machine (think of TV) and presses a button you see what happened this morning and pale slightly. NA: now since I know Yoko and you are not mates feel free to explain to me why you share his bed. At this point you break down and begin sobbing so hard it rocks your body. Nathan snaps his fingers again and the guard gives him a glass filled with wine. NA: drink this it will clam you. You take the glass with shaky fingers and take a sip. AL: I'm here against my will you have to believe me Yoko and his gang kidnapped me because my parents have money he held a ransom and when my parents paid him he wouldn't let me go he said I was to fine of a catch. You start crying again you feel Nathan sit beside you and place a hand on your shoulder. NA: go on. AL: he's had me by his side for months now so I wouldn't run he said this morning he was going to…to…rap…pe…me. You sob harder and Nathan wraps his arms around you. NA: Shush…it will be alright I have a plan but you have to fallow it for it to work. AL: No don't do anything that will upset him if you do he'll kill my parents and my pets already he's put binds on them. You show him the binds on their necks and he huffs snapping his fingers a guard comes over and he whispers in his ear everything he needs. NA: do you want to get raped by him? You shake your head no. NA: then listen this will work very simple when they come back all you have to do is singing a little cord and knock them out. You gasp shocked that he knew of your singing. NA: yes I knew what you did last night you're a talent little fox. NA: now will you do it? You nod your head and he smiles at you. You hear Yoko and the others coming back and stand up facing them with Nathan. Yoko is the first to notice your tearstained face. YO: mate what's wrong? NA: Tell him. AL: I'm Not Your Mate. Yoko looks shock as if you had just smacked him in front of Lord Emma himself. You sing a soft note of sleepiness and watch as they all fall to their knees closing their eyes. Yoko takes a few steps towards you and you gasp as you back up slightly. NA: keep singing. You do as your told and sing softly Yoko soon falls to. NA: take them and lock them up. You fall onto the chair and look at Nathan. AL: now what? NA: do you know how to get the binds off your pets? AL: I don't have the herbs. NA: I've sent for them. Tears well up in your eyes again and you bow to him very low. AL: you don't know the debt I owe you. NA: say you'll be my mate. You gasp and stare at him shocked and shake your head. AL: no I couldn't I don't deserve such a great honor. NA: do not say no to me. AL: alright but I want a proper ceremony with my parents here. NA: of course I'll send two guards right away to get them but now I must go deal with our friends. AL: may I ask one thing? NA: what my dear? AL: Celeste she was kind to me and tried to help me escape once sadly she was caught and punished please do not punish her. NA: I understand. He leaves and you lay back on the couch your pets snuggle up to you as do Celeste's. A guard comes over and asks where your parents live you tell him and he leaves. Haven comes and rests under your chin. You pet him behind the ear whispering to him. AL: do not worry. You sit up as the maid comes over with some herbs and begin mixing them together making the paste. As you finish Nathan comes back. NA: Yoko is asking for you I told him it was up to you if you wanted to speak to him. AL: I need something from him and Kuronue anyway. You tell him as you cover the paste. You fallow Nathan and he leads you to a room where they're chained and growling as you enter. YO: YOU DAMNED BITCH. Nathan walks over and pulls out a dagger slashing it across his face. NA: do not talk to her like that you've caused her enough pain. KU: he hasn't caused her pain yet. You walk up and hit Kuronue right in the face drawing just a little of blood you can feel shocks run through your body you remain still though ignoring the pain. CE: ALLEY how can you do this? AL: don't worry I told Nathan how you tried to help me escape he promised he wouldn't hurt you. CE: if you do this to comrades I'd rather be stuck with them. She spits at you and Nathan walks over raising the dagger. You gasp and run over and grabbing the dagger and kissing him. He kisses you back and you pull away. AL: please don't leave her I don't care what they say to or about me. You take the dagger and kiss him again. You pull away making your way to the door. AL: I'll wait out here I've seen enough. YO: you lying Bitch why don't you tell him the truth. AL: About How You Were Going To Rape Me? You scream at him running from the room and back to the garden outside you quickly add the blood to the paste it starts to glow a nice gold color you grin and cover it up making sure nothing can leak out you take it and put it at the bottom of your bag. There's a knock at the door and you quickly walk over to it. NA: the local authorities will be by later to pick them up now we should go over our plans. AL: sounds great. He holds his arm out and you take it letting him lead you. NA: I thought we would have an early lunch and talk to a planner about our mating ceremony. AL: oh that sounds wonderful. You both walk out to the garden and see a woodland nymph waiting for Nathan and you. She stands when she sees you and greets you. NA: hello my name is Nana its so good to meet you, you must be the lucky mate Alley. AL: yes its good to meet you. NA: well now lets go over the most important part the dress. AL: I think we should save that for last it's going to be the hardest part to figure out and I don't want to rush it. NA: All right we can do that. Well she drones on and on forever it seems and it's finally all over except for the dress. NA: okay now the dress. AL: I want to design it on my own I have a great idea it you have a piece of paper and pen I'll show you. She hands you those things and you do a quick sketch it's a long flowing dress that trails behind you, it has one strap in the front that crosses holding it up. AL: I don't know it fells as if it's missing something on the back. NA: I have an idea let me see. You hand it to him and lean over looking as he draws a cape that flows down the back of the dress. AL: what a splendid idea but the cape? NA: of course we'll use The Cape of Sassoon. AL: oh my gosh that sounds wonderful how smart you are I would have never thought of that what do you think Nana. NA: wonderful, wonderful here let me see that I'll give this to my seamstress we'll be over in two hours to size you for your dress. AL: okay. NA: good then I shall make the plans and see you in a little bit. She gets up shake's hands and shows herself out. NA: well my dear I have work to do what would you like to do? AL: could I explore my new home? NA: of course I'll see you later tonight. He kisses you on the check and walks away. You smile watching him walk away before whistling low the kits come bounding over to you. AL: were going for a walk. You tell them walking down the halls of the house. You find most of the doors locked and keep walking knowing it would be dangerous to try to pick them. You pass some guards in the hallways and they just stare at you as you walk by. AL: Crescent I want you with Heaven and Haven I want you with Melody fan out and look for something interesting. They nod and split up as you keep going on a head. You find nothing two hours later and know you need to head back for your dress fitting. You turn around and head back you find Nana and got through three hours or pinching poking and turning till the dress is just right. Your looking in the mirror when you happen to hear something outside your window you walk over and open it looking down. You see Yoko, Kuronue, and Celeste in chains being lead of the ground by the security force Yoko sees you and stops. YO: oh look it's the Bitch whose getting married. CE: I hope your mating goes as plan and you end up falling in a deep pit and dying oh wait was that not enough Kuronue? KU: make it a slow and painful death and you got it. SF: Keep moving. They push them forward and you sigh shutting your window. NA: is that them? AL: yes I'm glad Nathan was able to see past them and save me I thought I was doomed for the rest of my life. They nod their heads in understanding. NA: well that's it you can keep the dress here well be back in two days for the mating. AL: okay thank you. They walk out and you pull off the dress hanging it up in the closet changing into a kimono again. You hear scratching at the door and open it to find the kits there the boys Crescent and Haven look depressed as they rub against your leg and sit down in front of you. You scope them up and put them on the bed. AL: I know you miss Celeste boys but you cant be thinking about that right now. They nod their head and tell you all that they've learned.

TWO DAYS LATER

You're in your dress when two maids knock coming in carrying the cape they attach it to the back of your dress. You look at yourself in the mirror and smile. AL: thank you may I have some time to myself? They nod and walk out of the room. You open the window and whistle to your kits they come out of the woods. You drop four bags to the ground and they each grab one running back into the woods. NA: dear. AL: NATHAN your not suppose to see me till the mating you tell him pulling the curtain around you. NA: I'm not looking but I have some bad news. AL: what is it? NA: your parents there dead. AL: Oh no. You fall to the floor gasping for air. He's at your side instantly wrapping his arms around you. NA: I know I'm sorry but Yoko will pay, as will the other two. AL: Good. You tell him in a grief stricken voice. NA: do you want to postpone Alley? AL: no my parents wouldn't want that they would want me to be happy and I wouldn't be happier than with you. He nods and hands you a handkerchief you wipe your tears and stand up. NA: five minutes. AL: okay I'll be fine go ahead. He nods and shuts the door. You check your makeup in the mirror and grab your flowers opening the door as the music starts you walk down the isle the whole ceremony was being held outside all of Nathan's friends had been invited. You hold your head up proudly as you smile at all of them as you take his hand he holds out to you when you get to him. The priest begins. PR: everyone we are here today to congratulate the bond between Nathan and Alley who we are all hoping to get to know soon but from what Nathan has expressed to some of us already we already know her quite well. You hear some people laugh in the crowd and blush looking over at Nathan whose grinning widely. PR: anyway lets begin Nathan do you take Alley to be your mate to protect her when there is danger to care for her when she is sick to love her when there is no need and when there is a need? NA: yes. PR: Alley do you promise to care for Nathan to love only him and be devoted to only him to do as he wishes no matter what it might be? You grip your flowers tightly looking around nervously sweating. AL: ye…es… PR: then Nathan please complete this ceremony. Nathan turns you so you face him and takes your flowers throwing them behind him. NA: ready? AL: um…as I'll ever be you tell him. He smiles grabbing your chin kissing you on the lips softly before turning your head to the side and extending his fangs he leans in for the bite. You scream as your suddenly yanked away from him. YO: sorry but Alley isn't your mate she's mine but thanks for the cape well take great care of it. AL: could you have cut it any shorter Yoko? CE: I told him to hurry up but he wanted to make you wait. NA: what's going on here? AL: sorry Nathan but its just not going to work out were two different people but thank you again for the cape I'm glad you thought of it. YO: that little song you sung in his ear help though. You laugh and nod your head. AL: your right. NA: GET THEM. Yoko picks you up and jumps into the tree. YO: got a good hold on the cape. AL: yes let's go. He jumps through the trees and you look behind you to find twenty or more demons following. AL: speed up. YO: you're not that light. AL: HOW DARE YOU! You hit him hard in the shoulder getting shocked and he slips dropping you. You scream as you fall through the air you flip and land on your feet. AL: YOKO HOW COULD YOU DROP ME. YO: SHUT UP. He lands next to you as your surround by demons. CE: what in the world are you two doing we could have out ran them. AL: he called me fat so I hit him. YO: I did not call you fat. CE: OMG she is so not fat. KU: we have bigger problems then Alley's weight. AL: So You Think I'm Fat too? KU: I Didn't say that. CE: yes you did. A demon runs at you and scream at him kicking him in the gut. He falls to the ground with blood pouring out of his ears. YO: keep your mouth shut that hurts. You roll your eyes hitting the next demon that runs at you. He falls to the ground the rest charge and you get into a fighting stance your face pales as you find you can't fight in a dress. You get punch in the face and you spit out some blood. Yoko kills the dude and pulls you against him. YO: what was that? AL: can't fight in this dress. He rolls his eyes swooping down you punch the demon as Yoko grabs your dress and rips a slit up the side to your thigh. YO: better? AL: much. You roll across his back fighting another demon. CE: ALLEY! You look over at her and catch a dagger flying at you. You slit the demons throat as they keep coming at you and the others. When the last demon falls you stand smirking wiping the blood off the dagger. YO: we should keep moving. AL: agreed just one second. You take the dagger and trim the dress up to above your knees. YO: very nice. AL: I hate you and I don't want to talk to you or Kuronue for that matter. KU: We did not call you fat. YO: their women just let it be. You jump up into the tree with Celeste. AL: so what's that suppose to mean? YO: it means you hear what you want to hear and it doesn't matter what we say. CE: whatever. She jumps into the tree beside you and you both take off. AL: where are my girls? CE: we left them at a cave not to far from here were my boys good when I was tied up? AL: you know they were they missed you terribly though. CE: I missed them too. YO: I missed you too. AL: go away. YO: but the view is really good. You stop dead in your tracks and look below you to see Yoko staring straight up your dress. You turn red and scream as loud as you can, everyone covers their ears as you jump down you smack Yoko across the face drawing blood ignoring the shocks you duck out of the way of his punch and stab him in the arm with the dagger hitting him in the stomach before the shocks become to much to handle and you fall on the ground wriggling in pain. He kicks you in the side and you scream as pain goes through your body. CE: leave her alone you deserved that. Kuronue grabs Yoko, as his eyes turn red and holds him back. KU: Yoko as much as I hate to agree with Celeste she's right. NA: having a disagreement. You look to the side and see Nathan with more demons. YO: Let me go. KU: Whom are you going to attack? YO: Nathan. AL: don't… kill…him. YO: WHY? They look at you and find you past out on the ground. KU: Celeste take Alley to the cave I'll stay with Yoko. NA: Stay. He throws to daggers at her and Kuronue slides in the way to block them. Celeste slings your arm over her shoulder and jumps away with you.

OUTSIDERS POV

Yoko pulls out his rose whip and begins to fight. The demons don't stand a chance against his enraged form. NA: I guess it's just us now. YO: I guess so. Nathan gets in a fighting stance and it begins. They both move at the same time each throwing out punches Yoko blocks all of his punches hitting him all over he knocks him to the ground and places his foot on his throat. YO: old man I'm going to let you live only because Alianne asked me to but I suggest you never come after us again understand. NA: yes. He chokes as Yoko gets off of his throat. YO: lets go. A Kuronue jump up into the tree and Yoko follows after him. KU: that was a very quick fight. YO: he's a weak old man what did you expect? KU: I don't know something dramatic I suppose.

NORMAL POV

They arrive at the cave and find Celeste packing stuff. CE: did you kill him? YO: I should have he'll probably follow us now. KU: how's Alley? CE: she's still out and her girls aren't happy about it my boys are holding them back from attacking you right now. YO: I could kill them. KU: Alley would hate you. YO: I would care why? KU: lets worry about that later we should probably get moving. Yoko picks you up and hears your kits growling. YO: shut up I wont do anything it's no fun if she's knocked out. CE: they don't trust you now. YO: then they can ride on her stomach as I carry her. Your kits agree as they run and jump up onto your body. Yoko Kuronue and Celeste start to travel heading west they stop, as it gets dark finding a nice clearing to rest in. Yoko sits you on the ground and your kits curl up on your stomach whining. YO: you two are spoiled. CE: no they just care about her. YO: HN. They get set on setting up camp.

HOURS LATER

You wake up and look around you're alone in a clearing with Celeste and your kits. AL: Celeste what happened? CE: your awake thank god. Your kits yip happily snuggling into you as they lick your face. AL: where are they? You ask as you look around looking for your bag. CE: here. She hands it to you and you go through it pulling out some pants and a shirt you feel at the very bottom and feel the bowl with the paste in it. YO: oh great she's up. AL: how's the stab wound? You ask grinning at him as he comes up to you. KU: Yoko don't hit her. YO: fine. He takes a sit across from you staring at the fire. KU: there's a hot spring that way if you two want you can go bathe. He tells Celeste and you pointing towards the woods. AL: and what your not going to spy on us? KU: you have my word right Yoko. YO: HN. CE: are you coming Alley? AL: no I don't trust Yoko. KU: Yoko. YO: what? AL: Promise you wont spy on us. YO: I don't have to do anything. AL: how are we going to work together if we can't trust you? YO: you wont trust me know matter what I do so go take a bath because I'm tried of smelling you. AL: if I smell its your fault. He stands up with a glare on his face you stand up facing him. YO: How is it my fault? AL: it just is. YO: just go take a bath damn. He pushes you and you lose your balance falling on your ass. You scream at him kicking dirt into his face. He lunges at you and you roll out of the way grabbing your clothes running to the woods. AL: be back later. You grab Celeste and run into the woods laughing. You get there and look around making sure you two were alone before stripping and getting in the water Celeste follows in after you. CE: why do you always have to piss him off? AL: I don't always but he deserved after what he did to me. CE: you know he let Nathan live. AL: seriously why? CE: Kuronue told me what happen he told Nathan it was because you asked him to, but your right looking up your dress like that was just wrong. AL: yeah and I don't have to worry about repaying Nathan back now. CE: what would you have to pay him back for? AL: well he provided me with the herbs to make the paste to get the binds off of our lovely little pets and us. You pick up Melody and Heaven dropping them in the hot water the growl swimming to the edge you grab them back. AL: stop that you need to be washed you guys smell. You soap them up and wash them off setting them outside of the water to shake off they bite at your fingers and you flick them in the head. AL: stop that be like Celeste's boys they don't fuss when they get a bath. CE: yeah but they wont come near me for about a week. Your pets stalk off and you and Celeste laugh at them. CE: so anyway when are we going to do it? AL: I want to wait till we have more artifacts that way we can just snatch them up and run for it quickly. CE: sounds good well I'm done are you coming? AL: no I'm going to stay a little bit longer. You tell her as you stroke your thigh in pain. CE: is it still hurting? AL: no I was just feeling the scar. CE: oh well be careful. AL: okay. You watch her walk off and you relax in the hot tub.

Yoko looks up as Celeste enters the clearing. KU: where's Alley? CE: she's soaking her leg it's hurting her again. KU: Yoko shouldn't the poison be out of her system by now. YO: yes I'll go look at it. CE: I would wait she's not dressed. YO: I'll make myself known then. He tells her grabbing his bag and walking towards the spring.

You hear a twig snap and growl looking around. YO: it's me Celeste said your leg was hurting I wanted to look at it. AL: where are you? YO: here. He steps out from behind a tree and has his back turned towards you. AL: let me grab a towel. You tell him as you step out of the spring grabbing the towel you brought with you and drying off with it. You slip on your bra and underwear and pull a shirt over your head. AL: okay. He turns around and sits his bag on the ground sitting down beside you. YO: describe the pain to me. He tells you as he grabs your body pulling you into him so you sit in between his legs as he leans against a tree. AL: its sharp shooting pain. You tell him as he starts massaging your thigh. YO: the poison must be in your blood stream then I should have found you sooner. AL: don't worry its not your fault I'm so good at hiding. You tell him as you lean back into his solid chest. YO: HN. He stops massaging your thigh and you whimper from the lost of his touch he chuckles and reaches into his bag pulling out some herbs and a bowl placing them in there. YO: I thought you didn't want my touch. AL: I don't. YO: then why did you whimper when I pulled away he asks as he grinds the herbs into a fine powder. AL: I didn't. YO: lair. He pours some water into the bowl from his canteen and holds it to your lips. AL: what is it? YO: same stuff I put on your leg except it's in a liquid form. You open your mouth and he pours it in there you close your eyes as he resumes his touches. Your eyes fly open when you feel him nibbling on your ear you pull away from him growling at him. AL: don't you think you've done enough today. He grins and reaches out for you. You move away and stand up getting ready to run back to camp. YO: pants. You stop and look down remembering that you're not wearing your pants. You look back at him and see him grinning holding your pants. AL: Yoko please stop. He rolls his eyes throwing your pants to you; you catch them and pull them on quickly. He pins you to a tree and presses himself to your body tightly. You struggle against him and he grabs your arms pulling them above your head forcing himself on you as he kisses you savagely on the lips. You push your body against him hard and he falls backwards on his ass. You pant heavily as you walk away from him. YO: enjoy yourself? AL: no. YO: lair I can smell your arousal. You growl and turn on him. AL: what do I have to do to get it through to you that I don't want to have sex with you? YO: just have sex with me. You scream at him and stalk away from him. You make it back to camp and sit beside Celeste. CE: I'm so glad your back Kuronue was driving me crazy. AL: You and me have got to stick together till this is over because Yoko wont leave me alone. You see Melody and Heaven playing with Crescent and Haven. AL: girls come to mommy. They look over at you and hiss at you. CE: ouch boys will you come to me. They roll there eyes at her and play with the girls you look over as Yoko comes out of the woods he grins at you and you flick him off. AL: so what's for dinner? Yoko picks up your girls and shows them to you. YO: how do you like your meat. Your eyes go huge and you jump up grabbing your girls from him. AL: how could you even think such a thing? Your girls snuggle into your chest afraid of Yoko. YO: I was only joking. He tells you rolling his eyes. KU: yeah we were thinking more of the boys. They growl and back towards Celeste. CE: you touch my boys and I'll kill you. KU: gosh cant you two take a joke. AL: no. You feel a cold drop of water on your shoulder and look up to the sky. YO: damn it. KU: we should try to find some cover. You grab your bag and run with your kits in your arms looking for some cover.

Hour later

As you were running it started pouring down and you were soaked to the bone. CE: shelter would be nice right now. KU: up ahead is that a cave? You look up and run to it quickly walking inside shaking off. YO: watch it. CE: did you check to see if anyone was in here? AL: No… ANYONE HOME? YO: real subtle. AL: I'm cold can we get a fire started in here. KU: with what? CE: well Yoko and you have the longest hair. YO: alright we don't have wood so were going to have to sleep together to stay warm. AL: I call Celeste. KU: nice try but I'm not sleeping with Yoko. CE: fine I'll take Yoko and Alley can have you. AL: deal. KU: I want Celeste. You laugh at her as she makes a face. AL: I don't know weather to feel offend or just laugh at you Celeste. You tell her you feel Yoko come up behind you and drape his arm over your shoulder. AL: on second thought I really want Kuronue. Your kits sneeze and you become worried about them. AL: okay never mind lets go Yoko I want to heat up my babies. He leads you further into the cave and you pull off your wet clothes leaving only your bra and underwear you hand them to Yoko and he hangs them up next to his clothes you find an old bed of grass and lay down Yoko joins you and wraps his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him your kits are in between both of you. You rub them both as you move closer to Yoko trying to get more heat. Yoko rubs your arms and his legs against yours. AL: Yoko do you think they're going to be okay? YO: with all the love you give to them I'm sure they'll be fine. AL: what if they get sick. YO: stop it there going to be fine go to sleep. You move them so they're not laying side by side anymore but one in front of the other and move closer to Yoko. YO: if you get any closer were going to be having sex. You yawn and lay on his arm closing your eyes.

Next Morning

You wake up to someone licking your face and open your eyes Melody is up licking your face you see Heaven tugging on Yoko's hair. YO: call off that monster. AL: Heaven leave him alone it's too early to get up go back to sleep I'm sure Master here will make us run like little slaves today. YO: Master I like the sound of that. AL: shush. You try to go back to sleep but it doesn't happen your kits keep bugging you. AL: alright go wake up Crescent and Haven. They run off and Yoko pulls you closer you turn over placing your back right against his chest. AL: Yoko. YO: what? AL: what are we going after next? YO: were going hunting. AL: for what? You whisper sleepily to him. YO: the Cats Fur I got a lead that it's in an old cabin near the east it's a week away. AL: do I have to seduce any men this time? YO: as I understand the family is dead they were killed. AL: what family? YO: Moshi I think. You sit up suddenly and stare at him. AL: Moshi. He sits up staring at you. YO: you know them? AL: I just know that they specialized in… YO: in binds and limitations. AL: yeah but to have something like the Cat's Fur impossible. YO: how would you know? AL: I've met them before I've been to there home I just known that they couldn't have it. YO: the Moshi were killed sixteen years ago you would have to be what seven eight years old or something. AL: seven I was visiting with my family. YO: oh really. AL: yes I'm cold I'm going to get dressed. YO: there's something you're not telling me. AL: its just I'm tied up in knots deciding weather or not to jump you and have wild sex with you here right now. You tell him sarcastically as you grab your clothes shaking them out before pulling them on. YO: jump me go right ahead. You roll your eyes and throw him his clothes. AL: get dress. You tell him walking away going to find Celeste you find her not to far away snuggled up in Kuronue's arms you laugh kicking her softly. She wakes up slowly and looks up at you and sees you laughing she looks down and she's the position she's in and jumps grabbing her clothes getting dressed quickly. KU: Alley you're a hoe. CE: you were awake the whole time. KU: you're the one who wrapped their arms around me. He tells her sitting up and reaching for his clothes. AL: Celeste and me are going to gather some food I saw some apple trees a little ways back. KU: fine. You walk out and she seems to sense something from you. CE: what's wrong? AL: I found out the next place we'll be going. CE: where? AL: the Moshi manner. CE: What! AL: I told him that my family and I visited it when I was little. CE: what if we see them? AL: I don't know do you think they'll recognize us? CE: me I don't know but you look so much like your mother. AL: oh shit something bad is going to happen I know it. You see the tree up a head and jump and grab a tree branch pulling yourself up you pick six apples and Celeste picks six you walk back to the cave and see them waiting with Celeste and yours bag. You take your bag from Yoko handing him some apples. Your kits are waiting for you there whining and you look at Yoko. AL: do you have any dry meat? YO: no you can take them hunting as we walk though they need to start learning anyway. AL: but there just little babies. You tell him scooping them up hugging them close they lick your chin and you smile scratching them under the chin. YO: you spoil them there never going to want to leave you when they grow up. CE: he has a point Alley I've started teaching my boys how to hunt when we were living at the cave. AL: fine you hand your bag to Celeste and put the apples in there for later. You change into your fox form your two feet tall with smooth black fur the tips of your ears and tail are white. You stretch and nod to your kits to follow you. They walk around you growling at first sniffing you and such. CE: take mine while you're at it. You nod and run off with the four little ones running behind you. You stop about a mile away from your group and sneak into the bushes the others follow your example. You see a small rabbit eating some roots you nod to the boys to take this one. They nod and sneak off circling the rabbit. You watch as they kill it by biting it at the junction of its neck killing it instantly so it felt no pain. AL: did you see where they bite that rabbit you should always aim for that spot it kills the prey easily and they don't feel any pain boys enjoy when your done eating I want you to go and find Celeste. They look up from their meal and nod continuing to eat their meal. AL: Heaven Melody lead the way I want you to find your own meal. Melody nods and sniffs the air and moves slowly you follow behind her as does Heaven you snip at her feet and she growls moving a head also sniffing the air for prey. It takes them half an hour to finally figure out that the prey they're tracking is a deer and way to big for them. They whine and you roll your eyes at them. AL: I'm not going to find it for you in fact I'm leaving so when you catch something come and find me. You turn around leaving them you hear them yip and almost turn back but you stay strong and keep going to you meet up with them in five minutes and see the boys are already back you change and walk beside Celeste. CE: where are your girls. AL: I left them I told them I wasn't going to find their food for them. YO: tough love there going to hate you. AL: they'll thank me in the long run for crying out loud they were going after a deer for half an hour before they realized what it was. Yoko laughs and you glare at him. AL: why are you laughing its there first hunt there bound to do something stupid? YO: you were just criticizing them though. KU: she's there mother idiot do you really have no sense? YO: I'll never understand women. You shake your head flicking him off behind your back. YO: when and where? AL: never.

Two Hours later

AL: there not back yet. CE: they probably haven't caught anything. AL: I'm going to check on them. CE: don't your going to break and do it for them. AL: no I wont. KU: yes you will. YO: even I agree let me do it. You turn and look at him eyeing him suspiciously. AL: why? YO: because I won't break and I might be able to help. CE: I think it's a good idea. AL: A Good Idea I letting my babies starve. You tell her walking back the way you came. Your tugged back and look at Yoko. YO: let me do it. AL: you wont be nice to them. YO: well I won't be mean to them I'll just help them out. He tells you as he walks towards the woods

YOKO'S POV

It was easy for my to find her pets they were fighting each other. They were pretty scuffed up I walk in and they stop suddenly growling at me. YO: having trouble kitties. I sit down on the ground and they run at me ready to attack. I grab them by the scruff and hold them in the air as they struggle to get away from me. YO: stop it you two before I hurt you then I would have to listen to Alianne bitch at me. They still knowing the furry of her first hand not that she would ever harm them. YO: now what's the problem can't you find anything to hunt or can you not work together? They shake their head no twice and I sigh. YO: so what is it? Heaven wants to be let down so I sit her down and watch as she writes something with her paw. "_We need mommy"_ YO: well then I'll go get her and explain what helpless little babies you are who will never grow up and leave her. They nod their heads happily before realizing what I said and growl at him. YO: what don't like what I said? They shake their heads no growling at me even more. I lean down grinning at them. YO: then prove me wrong. They nod to each other running away from me deeper into the forest. I smirk nodding and joining the group not five minutes later. Alianne comes right up to me and starts asking questions.

Normal POV

AL: are they hurt did they find anything are they crying? YO: ENOUGH WOMEN. You step away from him glaring at him. AL: well? YO: well what? AL: how are they? YO: you spoiled them they've almost forgotten their natural instincts there like pets. AL: you said almost? YO: hopefully I pissed them off enough to prove me wrong now keep moving. He pushes past you and you fume at him. AL: You Uncaring JERK. You punch him in the shoulder and feel the tingling of the electricity through your body. YO: Alianne if I have to gag you and sling you over my shoulder so we can keep moving a head I will. You glare at him but Kuronue slings an arm around your shoulder. KU: she'll be fine Yoko, Alley and me will just talk Celeste and you can walk ahead. Yoko glares at you and gives a crisp nod and moves beside Celeste walking to the front.

CELESTE AND YOKO

CE: why are you so mean to her? YO: I'm mean to everyone. CE: no your not. YO: I just don't like stupid women. CE: Alley is not stupid just cocky like you. YO: I Am Not Cocky. CE: do you like her? YO: do you like Kuronue? CE: don't change the subject. YO: why are you avoiding the question. CE: I'm not. YO: you two do the same thing when you don't want to talk about something you avoid it. CE: I'm not avoiding the subject of Kuronue and me its just there isn't a subject to talk about. YO: so what's your opinion of my partner? CE: will you tell me yours of my partner? YO: maybe. She sighs and thinks about it for a moment before nodding. CE: he can be alright sometimes but most time he drives me so insane I want to hit him. YO: alright. She looks at him expectantly for him to continue. CE: well? YO: well what? CE: you said you would tell me. YO: I said maybe. CE: that's something Alley would do. YO: can you tell me more about her? CE: like what?

KURONUE AND ALLEY

AL: why did you break us up? KU: Celeste is tried of seeing you in pain. AL: what do you mean? KU: every time you fight with Yoko you get hurt she doesn't like to see you hurt. AL: I don't hurt easily she should know that. KU: she does but she's very protective of you. AL: I know so you like her a lot? KU: what makes you think that? AL: you drive her insane. KU: so don't you do that too? AL: no its different its sisterly with us so do you? KU: I might find her attractive somewhat. AL: lair. You smirk at him as you push him playfully, he grins cheekily at you looking towards Celeste. KU: alright so you and Yoko. AL: What about that crummy fox? You ask glaring at his back. KU: what can I do to get you two to get along? AL: make him keep his hands off of me. KU: well Yoko has always been attractive to pretty women. AL: well not this one. KU: he's acted different towards you than in the past with other women. AL: what do you mean? KU: well he's trying with you. AL: excuse me? KU: don't take it the wrong way its just I think he thinks you're the one. AL: THE ONE WHAT?! KU: SHUSH.

YOKO AND CELESTE

Yoko and Celeste look back at your outburst and lock eyes with you and Kuronue. YO: what do you think that was about? CE: I don't know, so how did you and Kuronue meet? YO: ran into each other during a highest and we just hit it off. CE: I see. YO: what about you and Alianne? CE: you mean how we meet right? YO: yes? CE: we've been friends since we were children. YO: I know she told me that but how did you meet? CE: our families look Yoko I wouldn't ask her about her family or my family she doesn't like to talk about it. YO: why? CE: its just a touchy subject for her so please don't push her into that. YO: as long as it doesn't interfere with our job I don't care about it. CE: I thought you wanted to know about her. YO: …

NORMAL POV

Yoko and Celeste stop in front of Kuronue and Alley. AL: what's up? You look around Yoko and see your kits dragging something out of the forest you cover your mouth as they drag a dead snake in front of your group. It's at least five feet long. Yoko puts an arm around your shoulder and smirks. YO: oh look mother the kits made their first kill. AL: it would seem so now I don't have to feed you all the time finish up and come on. You keep walking with Yoko as you move forward you sniff and Yoko smirks at you. YO: are you crying? AL: no I'm just so proud. CE: so proud you haven't taken Yoko's arm from around your shoulder off yet. AL: whoops. You shrug off his arm and start talking to the others. AL: wow did you see that snake it was at least five feet long. CE: I known you must be so proud. AL: I just know they could do it. YO: sure you did. AL: oh yeah. You stop and everyone stops also staring at you. YO: what now. AL: Thank you Yoko. You turn and keep walking, Yoko goes to make some snide comment but Celeste taps him on the shoulder and shakes her head no. Yoko rolls his eyes and keeps walking.  
Later that Night

You had set up camp as it started to get dark Celeste and you were out gathering firewood. CE: so why didn't you tell your kits how proud of them you were? AL: because Yoko's right I do spoil them and they have to hunt from now on I don't want them to think I'm proud of them for something they have to do every time there hungry because they'll want me to praise them all the time it's time I let them grow up. CE: oh my god your going to listen to something Yoko said. AL: I know its crazy of me so I have a question. CE: what? AL: do you like Kuronue? CE: oh know what did that damn bat put in your head? AL: nothing its just that I've noticed that he cares about you that's all. CE: what do you mean? AL: he asked me what he could do to make me not fight with Yoko just to make you happy and I happen to know he finds you attractive. CE: I think we have enough wood. She walks off and you jog to catch up to you. AL: sorry. You tell her as she enters the clearing. CE: WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA BAT? KU: sorry? He looks at you and you shrug your shoulders dropping the wood by the fire as you take a seat. YO: what's going on? He whispers in your ear taking a seat beside you. AL: Celeste is pissed. YO: no kidding I didn't know she could. CE: WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN PUTTING IN MY FRIENDS HEAD? He looks at you and shrug at him rolling your eyes at her in the process. KU: What are you talking about? CE: IF YOUR TRYING TO GET TOGETHER WITH ME STOP IT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SO DON'T USE MY FRIEND TO GET TO ME YOU PRICK. She stalks off and Kuronue looks over at you. KU: want to explain that? AL: honestly she's lost it I don't know what she's on all I did was ask her if she liked you and that you might have found her attractive. KU: how did the use my friend to get to me jump in there? AL: I swear I didn't say anything like that. YO: you know what this means? KU: what their roles have changed Alley's Celeste and Celeste is Alley. AL: Come again? YO: you and me aren't fighting but Celeste and Kuronue are now. AL: oh, but you know what else this means? KU: what she's going to start hitting and stabbing me too. AL: ouch harsh, but no she likes you. YO: that was not like. KU: I agree. AL: whose known her the longest here besides its true she's just trying to deny it. YO: why is all this drama going on now for crying out loud. AL: should have left us alone. YO: you would have died. AL: I would have came back and killed you before I died you tell him rolling your eyes at him. YO: whatever go apologize to her so we can eat in peace with out you two snipping at each other for the rest of forever. AL: this is what you need to say " Celeste I'm sorry I didn't mean to try and take advantage of your friend please accept my deepest apologizes." YO: sounds stupid. AL: Shut up. You tell him as you glare at him. KU: are you sure that will work? AL: of course I am. He walks off into the woods and you look at the fish that Yoko caught and pull out a knife he grabs your wrist and twists it behind your back. AL: Yoko what are you doing? YO: I was going to ask you the same thing. AL: I was going to help you skin the fish. YO: oh sorry. He lets go of your wrist and you rub it grabbing a fish and pulling a flat rock beside you cut off its tail and scrap the scales off it. Yoko sits beside you quietly and does the same thing when your done you run a sharp stick through him and lean the fish towards the fire. YO: here do this one too. He hands you a clean fish and you stick it through a stick and also clean it grabbing another fish to clean. YO: so Celeste and Kuronue. AL: yeah if she gets over herself. YO: what about you and me tonight by ourselves. AL: no never not going to happen give it up. YO: whatever. He continues to skin the fish and you place them over the fire as you and him finish. AL: so do you think they'll be good together? YO: yes there compatible. AL: I agree now we just have to get Celeste to see that. YO: I say we just split up. AL: what do you mean? YO: after we get the cats fur we should spilt up in groups me and you Kuronue and Celeste well go get separate artifacts two each then well meet up and go after the last together by then they should have settled everything and maybe even got closer. AL: brilliant idea. YO: do you think Celeste will go along with it? AL: yes I tell her it's the quickest way to get away from Kuronue and You of course and she'll agree with it. YO: you don't think she'll get pissed do you? AL: oh I know she will she'll even probably think we planned this just to prove her wrong in fact I anticipate a fight between her and me and I suggest you don't get involved we need to wait till after we get the fur to tell them though. YO: alright. AL: but there's one more thing. YO: what? AL: you can't be trying to have sex with me twenty-four seven you can be shoving me up against anything and trying to kiss me and feel me up. YO: that's just not right. AL: agree to it or there's no deal I'll tell Celeste everything. YO: fine. He tells you glaring into the fire you hold your hand out and slice it with a dagger waiting for him to do the same. He takes the dagger and slices his own hand before taking yours and sealing the deal. You clean up your hand and bandage, as does Yoko.

The fish are done when Kuronue and Celeste finally come back. AL: you two okay now? CE: shut up. You sigh handing her some fish. After you finish eating you clean up and lay down beside your pets looking into the fire. AL: goodnight all. You close your eyes going to sleep as soon as your eyes close.

ONE WEEK LATER

You were dreading this week the surrounding forest was looking familiar everyday Celeste and you were on edge and everyone could tell. You stop suddenly as you see your house up ahead. It's burnt so bad but the frame of the house is still there. YO: let's go inside. AL: yeah lets get this over with. You take a hesitant step towards your old house and then another. You step up on the porch and Celeste stands beside you lending strength to you as you push open the door. You jump back into Yoko's arms as the door falls with a bang to the floor. YO: What's up with you two you've acted jumpy all week. AL: nothing let's keep going. You get out of his arms and walk into the parlor looking around. YO: who wants what part? AL: can I have the upper half? You ask softly looking at Yoko. YO: are you sure your okay? CE: she's fine I'll help her with the upper half you guys can take the lower half okay? KU: okay come on Yoko. YO: Alianne be careful this place is very dangerous. AL: I know. You tell him as you step onto the first step going up to the second floor. CE: Alley are you sure you can do this. AL: yes. You walk up the stairs you make it to the top and look down the hall. Five rooms the master bedroom for your parents, your older sisters room, your older brothers room, your room, and the new babies room next to yours. Tears make there way to your eyes and you wipe at them as you open your bedroom door and look inside. Images come at you all at once.

FLASH BACK

You're taken back to the room of your childhood, a white princess bed with stuff animals around it a small table beside it with pictures of your family and Celeste's family. A shelf of books around your room, and the room is done in a light purple, matching the sheets of your bed. The bay windows on the other side of your room that were always to remain locked but they never did had white sheets pulled back allowing sunlight through.

Your shaken roughly and pulled back to the present from your little flash back. CE: Alley snap out of it. AL: sorry can you just leave me alone for a second I promise I wont do that again. CE: okay I'll check the other bedrooms. You nod and look around at your old room it's changed it's all black and burnt. You look around knowing that the fur isn't in here. You look to your bedside table and see the old picture frames. You reach over and pick it up and sit down on the bed wiping at the glass. You squint and see your family in there you tear off the back backing and pull the picture out it's fine it's not crumbling to dust in your hands you sob and trace the faces of your family. AL: Sin my brother Rin my sister Reyna my mother and Moshi my father. You put the picture in your breast pocket inside your jacket and wipe your tears looking around seeing if there was anything else you wanted to take. You walk out shutting the door softly you walk into your sisters and brothers room finding nothing you find Celeste in your parents room and she shakes her head no that it's not in there. AL: lets go back downstairs. YO: no need you didn't find anything? AL: nope you? KU: no. You hear someone talking downstairs and look at Celeste. CE: Shit look you can't use our real names. KU: what do you mean? AL: call us Blue and Moon please I promise I'll explain everything to you but please just do it. CO: who are you and why are you here? You look at Celeste's brother he had the same black hair tied back into a pony tail and dark skin as her the only difference was there eyes his were a dark blue. He stood about six feet tall with a sword strapped to his back. YO: I'm Yoko and I'm looking for something. CO: as in Yoko Kurama? YO: maybe who are you? CO: Colin Kinomoto your on my fathers property. Your eyes go huge and you ball your fist as you glare at the floor. KU: I thought this was Moshi's property. CH: there dead I'm Chris Kinomoto by the way Kuronue. Chris was the same height as Colin black hair kept short you noticed he had gotten into piercing as he had a nose ring his ears had them also his dark blue eyes were piercing as if there staring right into your thoughts. CL: who are the ladies behind you? YO: our slaves Blue and Moon. You both bow lowly to them and keep your eyes averted from them. KU: haven't caught your name yet. CL: Cole Kinomoto I think you should follow us to our father. Cole was the same as Chris except with only one piercing in his left ear. YO: we meant no harm we were only looking. CO: you still need to meet with our father. KU: alright lead the way. You move closer to Celeste and Kuronue as Yoko takes the lead. Colin leads the way and Chris and Cole wait for you to pass before stepping behind you. CO: you wait. He reaches out and grabs Celeste turning her around. CL: do I know you? KU: release her. Cole lets her go holding up his hands. CE: no I don't believe we've ever-met sir. She says blushing as Kuronue pulls her towards him. CO: Cole leave the women alone. CL: whatever. You walk with the others as they lead you through the woods you look out of the corner of your eyes and see the kits looking at you from under some bushes. You shoo them away quietly with your hands and they nod disappearing into the woods. You look up ahead and see Celeste's old home there laughing at your face taunting you. As you walk up into the house you see Celeste barely shaking and you touch her hand just briefly. CO: wait here while I get my father. He walks off and the other two stare at you and your group. It doesn't take long before Charlie Celeste's father walks in with his oldest son. He was the same as he was sixteen years ago his dark Blue eyes scan over your small group and you feel like a child again. CA: I hear you were up at the Moshi's place. YO: we were looking for something up there we heard they were dead and figure they wouldn't miss it. CA: true did you find it? KU: no. CA: not surprising after the death of the family and the fire nothing was in there and what was, was stolen soon after. YO: I see then I guess we traveled here for nothing then I guess we should be on our way. CA: nonsense I must insist you stay for dinner and the night it's the least I can do for your trouble. YO: thank you well be glad to stay. CA: good I was told your girls were your slaves will they be staying with you in the night or will they need to sleep in the servants room? KU: servants room in fact if you have any work that needs to be done they will be happy to help. You both bow again and Charlie claps his hands a servant appears. CA: these two will be under your watch for tonight. She nods and motions for you two to follow her you both raise and follow her as she leads you towards the kitchen. MO: my name is Molly I don't want you two to do anything but get your masters rooms ready alright my master is very strict and has to have things perfect. AL: yes madam. MO: good there rooms will be upstairs with the Masters and Madam go up the backstairs they will have the third and fourth door on the left the sheets are in the closet at the end of the other hall now go. She sends you off and you and Celeste go up the backstairs. You grab the sheets and walk down the hall. CE: lets do Yoko's first. AL: okay. A door slams open a little ways down and both Celeste and you jump. You see a demon step out of his room and look at Celeste. You gasp and cover your mouth. CE: Carson. He walks over quickly grabbing your hand and hers pulling you into a spare bedroom. He pushes you both in looking out the door before shutting it. He turns around looking at both of you he grasp you both by the shoulders and pulls you into his chest hugging you both tightly. CA: I thought you both were dead. CE: I can't believe your alive I thought they would kill you for helping us escape. CA: mother stopped them. CE: where is she? CA: died a while back why are you here are you both stupid. AL: they haven't recognized us yet. CE: no I think Cole would have guessed if Kuronue had let him talk some more. AL: look were looking for something that was at my house it's a fur probably a cats skin or something of the sorts. CA: come with me. He opens the door and looks out of the room before going into the room he came out of. CA: is this it. He points to a fur on the wall it's a Black Panther skin. AL: oh my god there's no way it's this easy. CH: your right it's not. You gasp turning around only to be smack to the floor your head hits the hard marble and you black out quickly.

LATER

You wake up groaning as you grab your head your hands are jerk hard against the wall though. AL: DAMN IT. CA: such langue Alianne. AL: You. CA: you didn't think I wouldn't recognize my own daughter and you; you look just like your mother idiot girl. AL: Asshole. You growl as a knife is launched into your shoulder. CH: don't disrespect my father whore. AL: I AM NOT A WHORE. You scream at him and have another knife lodged into your body. CH: father may I handle her. CA: keep her alive I would like to kill her like I killed her father and mother. AL: I WILL KILL YOU! Chris comes over and slaps you across the face. You scream at him and he covers his ears in pain and walks over hitting you in the throat you chook and gasp. CA: remember don't kill her. AL: where's Celeste? You croak out in pain as your throat screams in pain. CA: I've taken care of my daughter don't worry. He walks out and you look at Chris as he comes over and stands in front of you. CH: what shall we do with each other? AL: well I could kill you. CH: you know you have grown up to be very beautiful. AL: I'm going to be sick now. He grabs your chin roughly and leans in kissing you on the lips you growl as he tries to gain access to your mouth. His hand slips under your shirt and you gasp and bring your knee up quickly hitting him in the balls. He growls falling to his knees placing his hands on the wall on either side of your head. CH: you bitch your going to pay for that. AL: bring it. You tell him spitting at him he smacks you again and you growl kicking your legs out he catches them this time he holds them down and ice comes out of his hands going onto your legs and into the ground below locking them in place. CH: hope that's not cold. AL: your kidding I'm getting kind of hot. CH: oh really. He gets up and you watch him cautiously as he moves to the other side he comes back with two big nails. AL: what are those for? CH: to cool you down. He stands to the side of you and stabs them into your leg right above your knees you scream as loud as your throat will allow and tears brim your eyes. He smashes the ice around your leg. CH: how's that? AL: great. CH: let me know when you get to hot. He tells you as he punches you in the stomach he continues to beat you.

LATER AT DINNER

CA: well be seated Kuronue Yoko. Yoko and Kuronue take a seat as soon as Charlie sits down: his sons also sit down. The dinning room door opens and everyone looks towards it. A servant bows and raises SE: Sir your Daughter. Everyone stands and Yoko and Kuronue contain their surprise as Celeste walks in, in a black cocktail dress. CA: I've believe you've already met my daughter Celeste Kinomoto. KU: your daughter. CE: Father they weren't aware of my relationship to you. YO: where's Alianne? CE: she's upset she's staying in her room for dinner. She tells him taking her seat beside her father the men sit after she's been seated. YO: why is she upset? CO: most likely at the thought of being home again. YO: home? CE: they don't know about that either. CA: what else haven't you told them Celeste? CO: do they even know about us? CE: No brother Alley and me haven't told them anything about you. CO: I'm so hurt. YO: I'm sorry to interrupt but what do you mean about Alianne being home. CE: her name is Alianne Moshi Yoko the last surviving member of the Moshi clan. KU: Are you serious? CA: yes she ran away sixteen years ago Celeste being her best friend followed her I offered her a home here but I guess she didn't take to the idea. YO: it would seem so. KU: what exactly happened to her family? CE: I thought you knew they were murdered. YO: do you know by whom? CE: Funny story… CO: some demons burned there house and killed them coming out. KU: how's that funny? CE: I must be thinking of some other family that killed their daughters best friends family please ignore me. CA: yes please ignore her. The dinner continues and Celeste fidgets in her chair the whole time trying to get a message to Yoko and Kuronue. After dinner the group retires to the sitting room. CE: Father might I be able to go check on Alley I want to make sure she's okay. CA: I believe she wanted to be left alone till morning Celeste. CE: oh your right father. Yoko watches as she glares at her father and brothers Yoko looks over at Kuronue and notices the same thing. YO: so was there a reason why her family was killed? CE: yeah I wanted to know the same thing. CO: I think they did something they weren't supposed to like antagonizing someone. CE: oh really. CA: Celeste I think it's time you went to bed Colin take her please. CE: I'm not ready. CA: Go. Colin gets up and takes her arm helping her up pulling her from the room. CA: so boys this fur your looking for what's so important about it? YO: its worth quiet a lot of money actually. CL: what's it look like? KU: were not quiet sure actually see its only been talked about in myth we've been following clues for months of its location and it lead us here. CA: I see. CL: what kind of clues?

~CELESTE~

Colin takes Celeste to her room and opens the door throwing her in there walking in after her. CE: wow Colin nice way to treat your little sister. CO: shut up. He slaps her across the face she falls against the floor. CO: your lucky father doesn't kill you for running off with that brat of a child. CE: where's my brother? CO: Carson is in his room I should check on him I wonder how he's feeling after all the blood he's lost. CE: let me see him please. CO: father doesn't want you near him. CE: why not what am I going to do to him? CO: shut up and get ready for bed. CE: NO! She stands up to fight him but he hits her in the stomach and she bends over in pain and he delivers a blow to her neck knocking her out. Colin throws her on her bed and walks out locking her door.

~ALLEY~

Cold water is thrown on your body and you gasp waking up. AL: What? CH: ready for more? AL: Damn it your still ugly. He kicks you in the stomach and you growl pulling against the chains he slaps you across the face once more splitting your lip making blood leak down your face. You glare at him as he sits in front of you. CH: I'm tried now. He reaches over and picks up a canteen drinking from it you watch as water leaks down his chin. AL: you know your not that good at torturing that's the oldest trick in the book. You tell him. CH: your throat still hurt? AL: no dick-weed. He sighs throwing another knife at you lodging it in your stomach. You grasp in pain and wince inwardly as he gets up walking over to you he reaches out and grabs the knife yanking it out of your stomach he grabs the one in your shoulders and pulls them out. He reaches for the nails in your legs and you look at him fearfully as he rips the pants leg up to the nail you yelp in pain as the dried blood comes off with the pants leg. CH: oh no it looks like the blood has dried around the nails to this might hurt a little do you want something for the pain. AL: can you take that knife and stab it deep into your heart? He laughs and grabs one nail. CH: on three? He tells you jokingly CH: one…two… He yanks the nail out and you scream hoarsely. AL: I thought you said on three? He laughs and pulls out the other nail you get dizzy as the pain makes you see dots in front of your eyes. CA: she's not dead is she? CH: no father. CA: good well have you two been playing nice? AL: define nice. You tell him in a pain filled voice.

~Yoko and Kuronue~

CA: well it's getting late I'm going to bed feel free to do whatever. YO: I think I'll be going to bed too. CL: see you guys later. KU: were you headed? CL: I'm going to go get laid. KU: have fun. Kuronue makes he way up to his room when he opens the door he sees Yoko waiting for him. KU: where's Celeste? YO: she's not the one I'm worried about. KU: Alley I don't sense her up here. YO: I know she's downstairs. They hear a door open and Kuronue goes to his door opening it a peak looking out he sees Colin coming out of a bedroom with blood all over his hands and clothes. Colin walks downstairs and Kuronue closes the door as he passes. KU: Colin just walked by with bloody hands. YO: let's check it out. He nods and they make there way out of the room going down the hall till they reach the door Colin came out of. Kuronue opens it consciously and looks inside. They hear someone coming up the stairs and quickly walk into the room they hide on either side of the door and wait Colin opens the door and walks in Yoko quickly hits him in the neck and Kuronue catches him before he could crash to the floor. YO: is that Celeste on the bed. Kuronue rushes over and looks at the bloody mess. CA: I'm her twin. KU: She has a twin? Carson coughs and blood comes out of his throat. YO: don't talk. Yoko grabs the sheets ripping them covering the hole in Carson's stomach. YO: just nod did Colin do this to you? He nods yes. KU: do you no were Celeste is? He shakes his head no. YO: what about Alianne? He shakes his head no again. CA: try the basement though. He blacks out and Yoko growls. YO: I need to get him out of here. KU: I'm going to find the girls. YO: alright. Yoko opens the window and grabs Carson jumping out taking him to help him.

~Kuronue~

Kuronue listens at the door and hears nothing he opens it and walks out he looks around at the doors in the hallway marking off his Yoko's and Carson's. The door at the end is mostly likely a master's bedroom and Colin is knocked out and Cole went out the only one to worry about is Chris. Kuronue picks a door and opens it looking in he sees no one and closes it he picks another and sees a figure on the bed. He walks over and sees Celeste lying out on the bed it looks like she has a bruise forming on her check bone. He puts his hand over her mouth and shakes her. She wakes up looking around before her eyes land on Kuronue she sits up and throws her arms around his neck. CE: thank god its you look we have to find my brother and Alley. KU: Yoko's taking care of your brother get changed. CE: oh yeah here unzip the back. Kuronue unzips it and Celeste steps out grabbing some pants and a shirt from her closet. CE: damn it he's gave me frilly clothes can I see your scythe. He hands it to her and she cuts off the sleeves and the bottom half of her shirt she hands him back his weapon and he just stares at her. CE: SNAP OUT OF IT. KU: sorry your brother said she might be in the basement. CE: we need to hurry they're going to kill her soon. KU: Why. CE: talk later save now. He nods and they leave the room and Kuronue follows her as she leads the way down to the basement.

~ALLEY~

CA: so Alianne tell me what did your parents teach you? AL: what do you mean? You ask as you hang your head down waiting for the pain to go away. CA: about limitations and binds. AL: I was seven years old when you killed my parents how was I supposed to learn anything why did you kill my family? CA: your father wouldn't listen to reason I suggest we combined our families my sons his daughters so we could trade knowledge but he didn't want to he want his girls to find love on there own. AL: YOU KILLED MY FAMILY BECAUSE OF THAT? You struggle against the chains and scream at him when he comes over to you offering you some water. You drink some spitting it back into his face. He wipes his face and smacks you hard your head snaps to the side. AL: Smack me one more time and see if I don't break these chains and kill you. CA: alright lets see you do it. He raises his hand and you glare getting ready. CA: are you going to tell me what your family taught you? AL: No. His hand comes down in slow and you hear a big bang you look at the stairs and see the door kicked open. CE: ALLEY. AL: CELESTE. She jumps down and you see Kuronue following her. CA: Celeste your suppose to be in bed your going to be in trouble later Chris take care of Kuronue. You watch as Chris attacks Kuronue and Celeste comes over towards you. CA: Celeste I don't want to hurt you baby now go back upstairs. CE: SHUT THE HELL UP. She attacks him and he defends blocking her attacks. You close your eyes unable to watch anymore.

Celeste pulls out her claws and jumps at her father slashing him across the face. CA: That's it Celeste I'm going to have to kill you I'm sorry daughter tell your mother hi for me. CE: I'm stronger than I use to be father you tell her for me. She attacks him again sweeping his feet from under him and stomping on his chest. CE: Alley is a good teacher. She tells him grabbing his shirt pulling him up and hitting him in the face again and again.  
KURONUE AND CHRIS

Kuronue throws his scythe and Chris dodges jumping out of the way just in time pulling out a double-sided sword. CH: lets play. He runs towards Kuronue and strikes out at him, Kuronue brings up his weapon and blocks pushing him back and kicking him in the kidney. KU: that hurt? Chris pushes back ducking and slicing Kuronue in the side. Kuronue growls hitting Chris in the head with the hilt of his weapon and bring up his knee hitting him in the jaw at the same time before spinning out of the way and kicking him towards the other side of the room. Kuronue runs at him and continues to attack drawling blood with almost every attack.

CELESTE AND CHARLIE

Celeste throws Charlie to the ground and keeps beating him. Charlie reaches back and punches her in the face she falls on to the ground her hand reaching to her nose trying to stop the flow of blood. AL: Celeste duck. Celeste quick ducks down as Charlie jumps towards her. Alley screams and blood leaks from every hole in his head. Celeste jumps up as she stops screaming and slices him across the throat. Blood spurts into her face and Charlie lies on the ground bleeding out of his throat. CA: Bitch.

CH: Father. Kuronue takes his chance while Chris isn't looking and cuts low. Chris looks down as a slit slowly opens in his stomach and his large and small intestines fall out. Chris falls to the ground quickly dying. CE: Alley. KU: come on lets get her out of here and find Yoko he can fix her wounds. Kuronue cuts the chains and picks you up as Celeste leads the way upstairs. AL: wait the fur. You whisper out to them. CE: I'll get it there's one more thing I want to do anyway take her out of the house I'll meet up with you soon. He nods and walks to the front as she goes back upstairs. Kuronue steps outside the castle and sits you down on the ground waiting for Celeste you lay in his arms looking towards the house. AL: whose alive? KU: you shouldn't talk your throat sounds rough. AL: Chris hit me in the throat. You tell him you see flames flickering upstairs and point up Kuronue follows your gaze and Celeste walks out the front door holding the fur in her hands. The flames grow larger and soon the house is completely in light you close your eyes to sleep. KU: Chris Charlie are dead. CE: what about Colin and Cole? KU: Cole went out tonight and we knocked out Colin in Carson's room. CE: he wasn't there when I went in so he's gone. YO: how's Alianne? KU: you should look at her. Yoko comes over and takes you from Kuronue. CE: Yoko how's Carson? YO: he'll live he wants to see you. CE: where is he? YO: I left him at Alianne's old house. Celeste nods and they run off back to your house. When they get their Celeste screams you open your eyes and close them Caron's body is staked to the door and his eyes are open staring wide eye at nothing. AL: Celeste. You look at the door and notice a note there written in his blood. AL: "its not over" Celeste faints and Kuronue catches her. AL: please burry him. Yoko sits you down and covers you with the fur and begins to pull the stakes out of Carson's body he catches his body and lays him down he grabs a rag and wipes the blood from his face Kuronue sits Celeste down beside you and you share the fur with her moving closer to her holding her in your arms. Kuronue and Yoko burry him and then come over picking up you and Celeste walking into the woods.

Next Morning

You wake up in the morning finding Yoko sleeping against a tree beside you. You reach out and shake him gently he opens his eyes and looks at you. You open your mouth to ask something but he shakes his head no and you close it. He reaches over grabbing a cup and helps you sit up and drink. You cough a little and lean against him looking around Celeste is curled up against Kuronue whose holding her tight you can see dried tearstains on her checks. YO: he's been with her all night. You nod and sit up you shiver as the cold air wraps around you. Yoko grabs a blanket and wraps it around your shoulders. AL: where are my babies? YO: I haven't seen them. You rub your throat as you put your lips together and whistle. You cough and spit some blood out. YO: know more talking till your throat recovers. You nod and look around waiting for your pets to return. Yoko makes some food and passes it over to you its mush like baby food. You roll your eyes eating it slowly, YO: get use to it that's all your going to be eating for a while. You nod slurping down the food. Celeste wakes up soon and Kuronue wakes up also. You walk over to her and give her a hug before sitting down beside her. CE: I'm okay now don't worry how are you feeling. You touch your throat and shake your head. YO: her throat is in a lot of damage she won't be talking for a while. You nod as she looks at you; you cradle your arms and rock back and forth like a baby. CE: the kits I haven't seen them I'll go look for them. KU: I'll help you. She nods and they walk off into the woods. Yoko comes over towards you and takes your bowl from you dabbing some cream on your face. YO: making the swelling go down. You nod and let him continue putting some on your face. YO: lift up your shirt some and are you ready to tell them about splitting up? You nod lifting your shirt up till it rest under your breast. He rubs it around your stomach and you jump when he goes over the stab wound. YO: sorry I'm done. You pull your shirt back down and wait for Celeste to come back. Her and Kuronue come back soon and you see your kits following her. They run up to you and you gather them hugging them. YO: Alianne came up with an idea and I think it's a good idea. KU: you two agree with something? You glare at him throwing a shoe at him, he catches it rolling his eyes and tossing it back at you. Yoko catches it and hands it to you. YO: she suggested we split up and each go after two artifacts and then meet up to go after the last one together. CE: she came up with that? You nod your head at her. CE: I suppose I would be going with Kuronue? You nod your head again. CE: fine why not what should we get? YO: well the Cat's Bracelet Cat's Fang Cat's Ear and Cat's Eye and the Cat's Whiskers are the only thing left, I want to leave the whiskers for last. KU: fine well take the ear and the eye. YO: that leaves us with the fang and the bracelet. KU: alright when were done well meet at the hotel. YO: agree. KU: then I guess we'll see you around. You hug Celeste one last time before her and Kuronue get up and leave heading towards the south. YO: Alianne are you okay to travel? You stand up and stretch nodding. You kick dirt on the fire putting it out as Yoko gathers up everything putting in a bag and slinging it on his shoulder. You reach out and touch his arm he looks up at you. YO: yeah? You hunch down so you can write in the dirt "fang" "bracelet"? YO: you want to know which one where going after first? You nod and he thinks about it for a while. YO: the fang first it's the closest from here the bracelet is in the ice part of demon world. You nod and dust your hands off grabbing your bag and slinging it over your shoulder. YO: well lets go. You nod and you both begin to walk towards the North.

KURONUE'S AND CELESTE

KU: okay from what Yoko's told me the Cat's Ears is the closet they belong to some princess. CE: how old is the princess? KU: five I think she's an elf her grandmother is the ruling queen anyway she got the ears on her third birthday and wears them all the time. CE: being the queen's granddaughter it's going to be hard to get to her. KU: yes security has tripled since the attempted kidnaps over the pass years. CE: okay. They walk quietly for a few minutes with Kuronue looking at her every now and then. CE: what Kuronue? KU: what are you talking about? CE: I'm not blind I can see you staring at me. KU: I was just making sure you were okay after last night. CE: I'm fine. KU: okay. They keep walking and Celeste thinks back to last night.

~FLASH BACK~

Celeste sits in Kuronue's arms crying over the lost of her twin brother. He kept whispering words of comfort to her she couldn't even remember half the stuff he said to her to overcome by grief. CE: it's not fair I just found him alive after all these years and now he's dead again. Celeste told him beating on his chest.

~END FLASH BACK~

CE: * not that it hurt him in anyway he has such a solid chest and he was so warm and in his arms I felt so safe almost as if I could move on from grieving over my brother. He was so kind and I've been treating him like shit since we've started this whole mission, god what a bitch I feel like. I look at him again and he looks at me. KU: now you're the one who's staring. CE: Kuronue… KU: yeah? CE: thank you for last night and I'm sorry I've been acting like a bitch. Celeste blushes and walks faster to put space in between them. Kuronue smirks saying five steps behind her to give her that needed space.

YOKO AND ALLEY

You cough slightly and Yoko looks at you. YO: lets take a break. You shake your head "no" and he sighs pulling out a canteen he opens his bag on his shoulder and pulls a smaller bag out. You watch as he measures out three teaspoons of powder into the canteen. YO: hear drink this it's going to help your throat recover. You take it and take a sip frowning as the bitter taste goes down your throat. You kits whimper and you look down at them. They jump up trying to get into your arms. YO: no she's not going to carry you she's hurt now go play some where. They whimper some more and you roll your eyes clapping your hands together hard. They jump and take off running. YO: what was that? You look at him and try to show what you mean with your hands but he's not getting it so you take his arm and walk with him. AL: ** when I clap my hands together like that it tells them I mean business. ** YO: ** I didn't know you could talk like this. ** AL: ** I have to be touching someone to do it. ** You tell him about to pull away he grabs you and puts his arm around your waist. YO: ** so will you tell me the story now? ** AL: ** you mean of my childhood? ** YO: ** yes. ** AL: ** alright I belong to the Moshi clan I had a mother, father and older sister and brother and another baby sibling on the way before they were killed. My family was close friends with the Kinomoto. Life was great till Colin wanted to marry my sister and Cole wanted to marry me. My father turned him down because he knew that Charles just wanted the secret to our techniques. Charles got very mad and that night he set fire to our house my brother came and got me out of the house he was attacked by Cole when we ran out my father had gotten my mother out and he was fighting Charles. They played dirty and killed them both in front of me then Charles killed my mother I screamed and ran back in the house looking for my sister she was still in her room Colin was in with her at first I didn't understand what he was doing to her but years later I realized he had raped her then he slit her throat leaving her to burn in the fire he came after me next and I ran back outside Charles and Cole were out there waiting they surrounded me I was on the ground crying and screaming at them. Then I don't know what happened but Celeste came out of know where and grab my hand jumping into the air and flying away her twin brother Carson was fighting them off she kept flying and we heard him scream it was awful. We ran for weeks putting as much distance between them and us. We remained in hiding for years. ** You wipe some stray tears and Yoko moves his arm to your shoulder pulling you closer to him comforting you. YO: ** what did you do in hiding? ** AL: ** we trained and honed our skills when we got into our teen years we decided we couldn't hide any longer and came out from hiding we decided to call ourselves the blue moon gang. ** YO: ** who came up with the name? ** AL: ** an old lady she read our hands and decided I was a blue child and that Celeste was more wise then the moon goddess herself. So I took the words and slung them together. ** YO: ** how original. ** You laugh and push him a little he smirks and keeps his arm around you. Hours later you stop and set up camp your kits come over and lay down exhausted and go to bed you and Yoko stay up talking into the night.

WEEK LATER

KURONUE AND CELESTE: operation birthday party

Kuronue and Celeste had finally made it to the elfin kingdom. KU: well were finally here. CE: Yes Haven Crescent go boys come back and tell me what you find. The kits slink off and Kuronue takes Celeste's hand and walks through the crowds she tugs him towards a shop window and point to the sign posted there. KU: oh Hell. CE: Princess Jenna was kidnapped a week ago the kidnappers are still at large but have been confirmed as the Triad they have requested the royal jewels of our queen meaning the power of ruling our country will know longer be that of our queen if anyone has any information please contact the queen right away we all prey for our princess safe return soon. CE: she could be dead by now. KU: I doubt it but there long ways off were going to have to leave right now. CE: alright. Celeste whistles and her kits come to her quickly. CE: listen to me what we wont is not here Kuronue and I will be leaving to get it I wont you to stay here and check out the castle where the queen is staying look for devious characters well be back soon. They nod and run away as Celeste straightens and nods to Kuronue as they take off through the city. CE: she's been missing for a week we need to travel non-stop to catch up. KU: alright the Triad has four people in their group all men they travel fast and quick but with the little girl they'll wont be to far out or be going fast. CE: how do you know? KU: I did some research on them they've never harmed anyone they've taken but you never know. They reach the outside of the city and look into the woods beyond. CE: lets try and track them.

YOKO AND ALLEY: operation runway

AL: are we there yet? YO: I liked it better when you couldn't talk. AL: well don't worry I'm still having trouble with my throat. YO: are you still drinking the stuff I gave you? AL: yes. YO: well at least you can talk. AL: but will I ever be able to sing again? YO: I don't know you can practice some scales but that's it and you still need to drink the stuff I gave you. AL: I know oh look it's the city. You both stop on top of the hill and look down into the bright city of Mead. AL: it's so pretty and bright. YO: you're an idiot. AL: am not. It was a large town with bright lights ever you could hear the music blasting all the way to the hill. AL: come on lets go. You grab his arm pulling him behind you as you race down the hill. YO: slow down would you. AL: no come on. You run faster and make it to the edge of town when you're jerked to a stop. You yell and turn and glare at Yoko who smirks at you. YO: should have stop. AL: you're an ass if I could sing I would so make your bleed from your ears. YO: good thing you cant we might not get along so good. AL: like we are now you mean? He smirks and you see your kits running to catch up with you, you pick them up as they make it to you. AL: wow you guys have gotten so strong. YO: see what happens when you don't baby them so much they grow up. AL: I know thank you now shall we go I want to go get the fang where is it again? YO: Drew Heart he's suppose to have it. AL: so you don't know if he has it? YO: were just going to have to look come on. He pulls you along and you pull out of his grasp he rolls his eyes but keep walking away from you. Your kits whimper to be put down so you let them jump from your arms. AL: leaving me again my little girls? You smile as they wrap themselves around your leg before running off. You sigh and catch up to Yoko walking into the city together.

KURONUE AND CELESTE

KU: Celeste hold up. She jumps to one last branch and crouches looking at him. They've been traveling for three days straight and they've made great distance from the elf kingdom. CE: what is it? KU: down their look. She looks down and sees a little blue shoe. She jumps down and picks it up it has a J on the tongue. CE: Smart little girl she's leaving clues. KU: that means she's still alive. CE: and that were catching up. He nods and they jump up into the trees again moving silently and it soon gets dark leaving them in a pitch black forest. KU: we should rest. CE: but there going to get further a head of us. KU: and well be to tried to rescue her it we don't get a nights sleep. CE: but. KU: look they wont travel at night they know that she needs sleep and so do we. CE: alright but only for a couple of hours. KU: alright five hours then well move out again. CE: alright. They jump down and Celeste sees something hiding just at the edge of those bushes she walks over and smirks. CE: Kuronue I found another shoe. KU: they're going to know she's missing them soon. CE: that's why we need to eat and sleep then keep going. KU: alright you want to hunt or should I? CE: you I'm going to start a fire. KU: alright be careful. He disappears leaving Celeste to gather so wood and start a small fire. She gathers some wood and holds her hand over the pile it springs to life in a bright fire. KU: that's a nice trick. She jumps surprised and looks as he emerges from the woods. CE: that was quick. Celeste stands up to take the food from him but notices that there's none there. CE: so honey are we doing it tonight? She asks walking over towards him running a hand down his chest. He grins at her and reaches down cupping her face in his hands. KU: what did you have in mind? Celeste grabs his head gently and pulls it down so she can whisper in his ear. CE: a little of this and a little of THAT. She brings up her knee and watches as he falls to the ground CE: idiot I'm not stupid. She steps on his chest and brings a knife to his throat. CE: now who are you and I suggest you tell me the truth. KU: probably part of the triad. The man that looks like Kuronue changes into a tall brawny demon with blond hair and green eyes with dark tan skin. KU: so who are you? DE: my name is Dex why are you tracking us? CE: you took something we wanted and now we wont it back. DE: too bad. He brings his leg up and kicks Celeste off of him Kuronue catches her and places her on her feet before attacking him. He hits him in the face Dex falls back and jumps back up running at Kuronue. CE: so Kuronue did you get any food? KU: no I didn't have a chance you see this demon came dressed and looking like me and I was worried that the girl that I was with wouldn't know the difference. CE: so this girl your with you don't think she can take care of herself? KU: no I don't think she knows me well enough to tell the differences. CE: what makes you think that? KU: because she doesn't like me. Celeste comes up behind Dex and slams the hilt of her knife in the back of his neck. His eyes roll up into the back of his head and he falls to the ground. CE: I didn't say I didn't like you. She tells him kicking the demon at there feet taking a step towards him. KU: what are you saying? He takes a step towards her leaning down were there only inches away from each other. CE: That we keep going were so close if they sent him back. She tells him stepping back picking up her bag. KU: are you serious? CE: yes come on. KU: you're a bitch. CE: that was uncalled for. KU: I can say the same thing he tells you jumping up into the tree leaving her on the ground. CE: what did I do?

YOKO AND ALLEY

Yoko leads you through the city and you jump around like a happy child pointing at everything. He grabs you by the arm and pulls you into a building. YO: okay its time to work. AL: alright I'm ready. You pull away from him straightening up and putting on a serious face. DR: Raoul You Bitch Don't Make Me Go Heterosexual On Your Ass. You look over at the two demons standing near a table. RA: Drew honey don't flatter yourself I'm going to win this contest not you. GE: okay lovebirds lets clam down okay Drew baby do you want me to help you relax? You watch as he rests his hand on Drew's chest. You look over their appearances and gasp. Drew was wearing tight leather pants with a frilly purple shirt with diamonds hemmed into the collar his black hair is long and curly you can see his black eyeliner and glossy lips. You look at Raoul and take in his appearance shaggy blond hair falling over blue eyes dressed in black designer pants and a white muscle shirt you notice the dark eyeliner and smoky eye shadow. The demon whose stepped in between them has the most feminine face of all soft golden hair and green bright eyes outlined in a coal eyeliner his long golden hair is put up in a high pony tail and the pink dress shirt he wears with it unbutton at the top he wears white pants and you gasp at how tight they are against him you can see the outline of his thong. YO: are they? AL: gay yes they are. EV: well aren't you just a silver delight I'm Evan. You turn and look at the demon behind Yoko and you. Evan was a tall glass of chocolate milk he's wearing a green shirt open showing off his nice six pack with dark blue jeans. AL: this is Yoko and I'm Alianne but you can call me Alley this is the contest for. EV: for the gayest model in demon world yes it is it's only for gays honey so if you're here to. You get the picture as you look at the sign. AL: no Yoko is the model I'm his agent. EV: really I've never heard of you Yoko is this your first time? AL: yes it is. SE: he doesn't talk much does he? AL: it's all part of his style. EV: mysterious and hot yes it will be the new look. SE: a first time you're out of your league here. EV: that's Sergio don't listen to him he's just jealous because Drew is here. AL: they don't get along I take it? EV: not since they broke up, well you better sign up before it's to late there's only two spots left. AL: Yoko why don't you just mingle I'll go sign you up. He glares at you as you leave him alone with Evan smirking walking away. You walk up to the table and take the sheet. You sign up Yoko and take the pallet and the rules and the hotel key that they give all the contestants. LO: excuse me miss I need to get by. AL: of course I'm sorry. You cough and feel your throat dry and tighten as you move out of his way. LO: are you alright? AL: just a little tickle you tell him as you take a sip of water are you signing up? LO: yes I'm Logan. AL: nice to meet you I'm Alianne an agent of Yoko. LO: and I thought I'd be the only one to bring my agent that's Jermaine over there. He points to a small demon standing in a corner looking around. She was small with black hair and green eyes she's very skinny almost like she's just skin and bones. You point Yoko out through the crowd and he nods he was certainly very handsome. He takes the same papers you took. AL: * damn why do all the hot demons have to be gay? * You think as you make your way back to Yoko Evan is standing very close to him. AL: Yoko come on let's head up to our room I want to get you ready for tomorrow. YO: fine. You lead him through the crowd to an elevator you press the seventh floor and look up at Yoko whose glaring at you. You hide your smirk as you stare at him. AL: look you'll just have to get over it okay if I could have done it I would have but I'm not gay or a man. YO: Evan was hitting on me. That's all it takes for you to bust out laughing. YO: shut your mouth. AL: okay look I'm sorry but it's the only way to get close to Drew okay I'm not saying have sex with him but flaunting a little wont hurt you. YO: I'm not gay. AL: I know Yoko but your going to be for a week. YO: A WEEK. The door opens and you walk out looking for your room number you walk down the hall and find 186 on a door. AL: here's our room. You tell him as you unlock it and walk in dropping you bag on the couch. AL: wow nice room. YO: I'm going to take a shower. AL: no bath. YO: why? AL: because we have make your skin soft so I wont you to conjure me some plants up. YO: why? AL: I just told you to make your skin soft and smell good. YO: no. AL: yes. YO: No. AL: Yoko you have to act like you wont to win so we can stay here and get the fang. YO: let's just rip it out of his ear. AL: no can we please just do this my way? You cough horribly and bend over hacking Yoko is by your side in an instant. YO: alright fine you win. AL: Thank you. YO: what do you need? AL: vanilla beans, almonds, oatmeal, milk and honey. YO: fine I call room service for the oatmeal milk and honey. AL: no don't worry I'll go shopping because we need other stuff to. YO: fine I'll go with you. AL: no I need you to check on my kits since I can't whistle they wont know where we are and besides I wont to make sure there okay. YO: alright well meet back here in an hour? AL: okay oh Yoko can you make me some more of the throat stuff? YO: yeah. AL: Yoko can I have some money? He sighs rolling his eyes pulling out a sack of money you take it smiling walking out of the room. YO: Alianne don't do anything stupid. AL: yes sir.

ALLEYS POV

You walk out of the hotel and down the streets checking shops out as you walk by. AL: where oh where to find cosmetics? LO: you're out late. You turn around quickly and see Logan looking at you. AL: oh hi Logan I was just looking for a cosmetics store wouldn't happen to know where one was would you? LO: follow me. You smile and walk beside him sneaking glances at him he truly was very hot. Short black hair that was highlighted with an electric blue matching his eyes, dark tan skin under hard muscles that you could see through his skin tight blue shirt and black tight ass jeans. LO: so how long have you've been Yoko's agent? AL: oh a couple of years now. LO: I see it's funny I've never heard anything about him. AL: we came here from the ice land so it's not surprising. LO: interesting here we are. AL: Thank you. LO: one word of advice though tell Yoko to be careful a lot of models would do anything to win. You eye him carefully now on full alert. LO: me no but others yes goodnight Alley. You nod and watch him leave you walk into the store and pick up a basket you find a manicure set and put that into the basket next you find a set of brushes and eyeliners and eye shadows sponges and rags. Your finally done and you go and to pay for it before heading back to the hotel.

YOKO'S POV

I walk to the edge of the city and whistle and the kits come straight to me Alianne had no idea I knew how to call her kits oh well. YO: Alianne wanted me to check on you well be staying at least a week will you be okay out here or would you rather come with me? They shake there heads no and I nod sitting down beside them calling on my powers to get the seeds Alianne wanted me to get as soon as I got enough I gather them up and head back to the hotel when I get there I find Alianne is back laying on the couch waiting for me.

NORMAL POV

Yoko walks in and you look up at him. AL: did you get everything? YO: yes here. Yoko tosses you the bag and you catch it going through it you pull out the vanilla beans first and start crushing them in to a fine powder you then pull your own bag to yourself and pull out a green bottle? YO: what's that? AL: this is scentless bubble bath when I add the vanilla beans to it though it will mix and this will make your skin very soft go take a quick shower and wash all the dirt off I'll run a bubble bath and then you can get into that. YO: fine. You smirk as you watch him go it isn't like he wasn't going to like what you were going to do. You go into the bathroom he's already in the shower washing off so you turn on the tub and get the water a nice warm temperature you mix it with the vanilla and watch as it bubbles up quickly. You leave it running going to your bag and pulling out a long t-shirt that stops at your thigh. You change quickly gathering the almonds and some other stuff going back into the bathroom to find Yoko in the bath already and walk over and sit behind him resting your legs in the tub. He leans back so his head is in your lap and you blush looking down at him. YO: what are you planning on doing? AL: well were going to fix your nails and then see from there I guess. You start grinding the almonds together extracting before adding some oil to it you set it on the little stove that's installed into the bathroom. You set it to warm it up and grab Yoko's hand and dry it off staring at it in disgust. AL: men. YO: what? AL: they have the worst nails I mean look at yours there chip broke and ugh lets' just get started. You clean them from dirt and then file them evenly before shinning them up. YO: if you paint them I'll kill you. AL: to much trouble to take off and change with your outfits. YO: what outfits? AL: Yoko it's a runway your going to be changing clothes like crazy. YO: damn it. AL: deal with it give me your other hand. He growls and gives you his other hand looking at his other hand. YO: how did you get it to shine? AL: I scrub off all the dead stuff much better isn't it? YO: it looks like a girls hand. AL: please what girl do you know has such manly hands as these? YO: I could show you what I could do with them. AL: You Promised Remember. YO: yes I know Alianne. You continue to do his other hand and soon finish it. YO: can I get out yet? AL: let me see your hands. He holds them up and you nod as you see them get wrinkly. AL: yes let me check the oil. You turn as he gets out wrapping a towel around his lower half. AL: go put on some pants and lay down on the bed I'll be there in a second. YO: alright. AL: by the way what did my kits say? YO: they want to stay out there. AL: okay. You grab the oil and walk into his bedroom to find him waiting for you. You eye his body and blush as you set the oil down on the bedroom table. AL: your not laying down. YO: what are you going to do? AL: just give you a massage. YO: seriously? AL: yes now lay down. He grins lying down on his stomach. AL: don't think I'm enjoying this Yoko. YO: I could return the favor Alianne. AL: why do you call me that? You ask him as you sit on the lower part of his back dipping your hands into the oil. YO: call you what? AL: Alianne? YO: it's your name. AL: I know but everyone calls me Alley except you. YO: I like Alianne better. You begin at his shoulders and you feel him tense and relax slightly. YO: could we make this a habit. AL: no. You move lower down his back and work out the kinks after an hour you get off and lay back on his pillows as he sits up. He cracks his back and sighs. YO: sure we can't make this a habit. AL: No. You curl up in his covers and yawn. AL: we have to be up at five tomorrow go to bed. YO: are you staying in my room. AL: I'm to tried to move do you care? You ask looking up at him. YO: no I guess not. You get underneath the covers and curl up. YO: I wanted to check your leg. AL: okay. You kick the covers off and stretch out your leg he runs his hands over the scare you shiver a little when you feel him rub some cream on it. YO: you'll always have a scare but it shouldn't hurt anymore does it? AL: no it hasn't even bugged me in days. YO: good. You curl back up and Yoko gets under with you pulling the covers up. AL: goodnight. YO: night.

KURONUE AND CELESTE

CE: Kuronue I see a fire up a head. KU: shut up then. She rolls her eye at him ever since they had knocked Dex out he was acting like a little pissed off bat. They jump to the last branch before they can see the camp clearly. They see three people one is a little girl. OW: Dex should have been back by now. TY: he must have ran into trouble ITS HIS FAULT WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTEN TO HIM. Celeste hears someone whimper and looks at a little bundle wrapped in a blanket sleeping. OW: shut up Tyler don't wake the child if took forever to get her to sleep tonight. KU: get Jenna I'll take care of them. CE: okay.

CELESTE'S POV  
I slide down from the tree and crawl along the bushes she was curled on the other side of the camp Kuronue was suppose to distract them I had no idea how. I finally made it over and was close enough to reach out and touch her. She was short and pale skinned, with brown hair that was braid loosely down her back. I stare above her looking for Kuronue who nods. I look back at her and gasp she was staring right at me with those bright blue eyes she sits up looking at one of the triad. OW: what was that? JE: I WANT TO GO HOME! OW: Jenna go back to sleep. JE: I HATE YOU! She snuggles back into her blanket looking at me hopefully. I nod and put a finger to my lips. She nods back.

KURONUE'S POV

I watch Celeste slide down the tree and crawl all the way to the child. When she gets there she looks up and nods telling me she's ready then she gasps what the hell she's just screwing everything up tonight first she asks if I brought any food while I'm fighting then acts like she was going to kiss me and now she's screwing this up. JE: I WANT TO GO HOME! OW: Jenna go back to sleep. JE: I HATE YOU! Well at least the kid has sense. I jump down from the tree and land on top of Tyler's head he knocks out instantly. OW: who are you? KU: no one important. OW: you wouldn't happen to know where Dex is would you? KU: back there somewhere I just came for the princess so we'll be leaving. OW: I don't think so. I pull out my scythes as Celeste grabs the princess and runs off with her. Owen pulls out a sword and runs at me I block his attacks and kick him in the kidney slashing his arm open. OW: Bastard. He swings quickly cutting my side I jump back and hold it looking down blood was coming out slowly but at a steady pace I'll have to finish this quickly. I throw my scythe and watch as he dodges out of the way of the first one but he wasn't so lucky with the second one as it cuts across his stomach. I kick him in the chin and he falls back but not before I cut him across his throat. OW: take care of her. He falls to the ground dead. I take off running and see Dex's body on the ground and pass over him rolling my eyes I see Celeste and Jenna just up a head I land and look at them both.

CELESTE'S POV  
As soon as I see Kuronue jump down I reach out and grab Jenna's hand pulling her into my chest running through the forest. JE: who are you? CE: Celeste I heard you were ready to go home? JE: yes. CE: here. I give her, her shoes as I keep running jumping over branches and over grown roots. DE: WHORE. I stop as I see Dex there holding the back of his head. CE: Jenna keep running straight. She nods as I set her down and she runs around Dex as I pull out my knives. CE: lets play. I run at him and slash down and he dodges out of the way. I twirl away from him opening my wings and springing in the air hovering above him. DE: what are you? CE: How Rude. I fold my wings and dive at him punching him in the jaw and slashing all the way down his chest. Dex jumps back quickly and falls down holding his head. CE: did you get a little dizzy? DE: Your going to die. He jumps up and runs at me again I duck and watch him flip across my back I hit him in the chest and his legs come up from the force and he stares at me. DE: what are you? CE: I'll never tell. His eyes roll back up in his head and I smirk turning and running the way Jenna went I see her in a couple of minutes and she screams as she turns around and sees me. CE: it's me Celeste. KU: and I'm Kuronue.

NORMAL POV

They both scream and I chuckle at them. CE: You Idiot Don't Do That. KU: sorry anyway shall we keep going? CE: ready to go home Jenna? JE: yes. Celeste takes her hand and they begin walking. JE: so why did you two come did my grandmother send you? CE: no we haven't actually met your grandmother we saw a flyer in a shop window telling us about your kidnapping and we just came. Kuronue watches the little girl yawn and picks her up. KU: go to sleep were almost back at our camp. JE: thank you. She snuggles her little head into Kuronue's shoulder and closes her eyes. They get back to camp and see the fire almost out Celeste moves and adds some sticks to it watching it flare up again. KU: so I take it we can rest a little bit? CE: yeah I'm still hungry though. KU: take her and I'll go get something. CE: no don't move her. KU: why not? CE: well she's five so she has a good grip on your shirt and you don't want to wake her I'm sure she's tried I'll go get something to eat. KU: do you think that's safe? CE: Kuronue I can take care of myself. KU: I know I was just. CE: sit down and be quiet. He rolls his eyes sitting down and Celeste goes off and quickly catches some fish coming back and skinning them cooking them she hands some to Kuronue and they eat quietly. After there done he looks down at Jenna and frowns. CE: what's wrong? KU: she's so small I'm afraid I'll crush her. CE: you never crushed me. KU: it's different though. CE: fine I'll sleep beside her and if your fat ass tries to roll us over I'll hit you. KU: no just help me get my jacket off and I'll sleep against a tree and you can sleep on my other side so I don't try to roll over. CE: are you sure? KU: yes. CE: alright he stands up and she slides the jacket off as he sits against the tree he wraps his arm around her as she sits down and covers all three of them before going to sleep.

Next Morning

Celeste wakes up first and yawns looking around the fire is out she leaves Kuronue's arms and kicks some coals adding some pinecones and sticks to get it going again. JE: Celeste how much longer till I get home? CE: well maybe two days at the most. JE: I'm so happy. She sits up and climbs off of Kuronue coming to sit beside Celeste. CE: those are pretty ears you have. JE: oh thank you my grandmother gave them to me years ago. KU: that was nice of her I think I'll go find us some food. CE: I don't eat meat. KU: I know you're an elf. She smiles and he opens his wings jumping into the air. CE: cool. Celeste looks at the ears resting on her head and wonder's how she's going to get them. Kuronue comes back soon with some fruit and the little group eats quietly. KU: Jenna do you know whom else was in the group that kidnapped you? CE: what do you mean? KU: there are four we've only met three. CE: your right. JE: it was just Dex Owen and Tyler well they did talk about someone else but they never used his name. CE: did you ever see him? JE: no he never came near them. CE: did they treat you right? JE: yes Owen made sure they did. CE: that's a relief. KU: well lets' get going if someone wants to make it to there birthday party on time. JE: how did you know? KU: I know everything come on kid. She smiles and climbs onto his back as he squats letting her wrap her arms around his neck he holds on to her legs as Celeste puts out the fire. CE: lets go. They take off running for the rest of the day stopping for lunch.

LUNCH

KU: we really need to go shopping when we get her home I'm tried of going to look for food. CE: oh well me and Jenna are going to go wash up in that lake while you go and get us lunch. KU: that's not fair. CE: to bad bah-bye now. Celeste takes Jenna's hand and they walk over to the lake. They both wash off and Celeste unbraids her hair washing it. CE: shouldn't we take off the ears so they don't get wet? JE: I never take them off. CE: really so how do you clean your hair? JE: with them on. She dunks under the water and comes up shaking wiping her eyes. CE: okay I guess your right do you want me to braid it for you? JE: yes please could you make it tight I'm not good at doing it and none of the guys who kidnapped me could do it either. Celeste laughs and takes her hair and braids it slowly. CE: so tell me about yourself. JE: well I'm going to be five in a couple of days and I really want to go home I've been gone for a week and I miss my grandmother. CE: I can image. JE: are you and Kuronue mates? CE: no way were just…um… acquaintances. JE: really hey I like those tattoos on your arms. CE: make sure you never get any. JE: why? CE: because they'll never come off all done. Celeste ties it at the end and swings it over Jenna's shoulder. JE: thank you. CE: well I think were done lets dry off. KU: HEY I GOT LUNCH. CE: alright. Celeste and Jenna get out and dry off quickly going to see what Kuronue found. He brought some berries apples figs and dates. CE: wow you did well from now on your going out. KU: funny but I think not. They eat lunch and soon move on again. They stop one more time that day to eat dinner before moving on again Jenna sleeps on Kuronue's back as they travel through the night. When Kuronue's sure that Jenna is asleep he questions Celeste. KU: so what about the ears any ideas? CE: we could take them and leave her at the edge of the city. KU: you couldn't do that. CE: I know I don't think I can take them from her I mean stealing from other people has never affected me but taking something from a little girl just isn't right. KU: what do you think the others will say? CE: Alley will be mad at first but she'll come around and understand in the end what about Yoko? KU: I think we should lie to him and tell him we failed. CE: he would just make us come back and he would be pissed. KU: true then we just tell him and deal with his temper I'll get hit then I'll get hit again probably for protecting you. CE: Aw that's sweat you would stop Yoko from hitting me. Kuronue rolls his eyes at her smirking slightly before frowning and tossing Jenna to her pushing them out of the way as green slime is thrown at them. JE: What's happening? KU: Run. He tells as he watches the green slime hiss and steam burning whatever it touches. CO: no stay please Celeste. CE: Colin Kuronue take her this is my fight. KU: I don't think that's a good idea. CE: To BAD. She puts Jenna down and pulls out two knives charging at Colin. KU: Jenna come with me. He grabs her jumping into the tree looking down at Celeste as she fights against her brother. CO: I hope you've gotten stronger little sister. She glares blocking his sword and ducking under his kick coming up and hitting him in the jaw. CE: I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER YOU BASTARD. CO: is this because Cole and me killed Carson he was weak. He tells her hitting her in the stomach. She gasps and back flips from him opening her wings and gaining air and distance from him. CO: come on Celeste come for me. She shakes her head and motions for him to join her in the air. He grins and jumps into the air bringing out his wings and swinging his sword at her she blocks and dives under him coming back up and cutting him in the back. He growls and swings around kicking her in the stomach she gasps and folds her wings falling down and opening right before she touches the ground she lands and folds her wings in holding her side. CO: is that all you have? CE: nope just watch. She smiles and slits her hands as her brother lands in front of her. CO: what are you doing? She runs at him and jumps flipping over his head she lands and as he turns around to face her she throws her hands onto his face. CE: this might hurt. She tells him as she pulls away from him and jumps back as he swings his sword again nicking her in the side. He screams falling to his knees trying to wipe the blood from his face as it starts to burn. CO: what is this? CE: well brother while you were at home I've been working on Celestial powers of our ancestors I've mastered a lot of the rare powers such as acid. He screams again and throws something on the ground. Celeste covers her eyes as a bright light explodes blinding her. KU: Celeste? CE: I'm fine I just can't see. KU: he's gone. JE: who was he? KU: the last member of the triad. CE: would have never thought it was Colin. KU: let me see your eyes. CE: it's fine it's clearing now. Kuronue takes her hand and tilts her head towards his and she opens her eyes tears are streaming down. JE: are you okay? CE: yes. KU: well I'll bandage your side and well keep going. JE: shouldn't we rest? CE: don't you want to make it home in time? JE: yes but not if you get hurt. CE: I'm fine thank you Kuronue. KU: welcome come on Jenna time to go. He picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck as he holds her legs as they begin running through the forest again. KU: that wont be the last we see of Colin. CE: I know to bad I didn't get to kill him though. KU: yes it is too bad. They keep traveling and as the sun is coming up in the morning they make it to the outskirts of the elfin city. CE: yes where here. KU: finally so are we just going to walk in with her? ED: no your not hand over the princess. JE: uncle Edward? Everyone turns and looks at Jenna as she looks at the elf standing in front of the little group he had dark brown skin with blue eyes and long black hair. CE: we didn't kidnap her we brought her back. JE: it's true uncle Kuronue and Celeste are my friends they saved me. ED: then you have my thanks. CE: thanks enough to call off the guards in the trees? He smirks and waves his hands all the elfin guards jump from the trees landing on there feet. Kuronue sits Jenna down on the ground and she runs over hugging her uncle who picks her up checking her over. KU: well just be leaving. JE: No. KU: sorry? JE: come meet my grandmother. CE: Jenna were not dressed to meet the Queen. ED: don't worry about that besides if I let you two walk away I'll have Jenna and Osha yelling at me come. KU: alright. Celeste and Kuronue walk behind Jenna and her uncle watching as she talks to him. KU: well this should be fun. CE: I can't believe were going to meet the Queen god I'm so embarrassed I mean look at me I have blood dirt and grime on me. KU: you smell to don't forget that. Celeste trips him and keeps walking leaving him face first in the dirt. JE: Celeste what happened to Kuronue? CE: he went on a little trip. The elf guards are laughing as he picks himself up. JE: don't worry uncle there always like that. ED: I see. CE: he started it. They soon make it to the castle and see a beautiful elf waiting at the top of the steps she has long brown hair that hung down her back and a silver crown was atop her head she was wearing a pretty white dress that fit her slender tall body perfectly the last thing that stood out was her bright blue eyes that were brimming with tears. Jenna runs halfway up the stairs to be sweep up in the arms of her grandmother. Celeste and Kuronue watch the tear fest with mildly interested. JE: Grandmother come meet the demons that saved me. Jenna pulls her hand and Celeste and Kuronue look at each both mouthing shit to each other. OS: thank you so much for the return of my granddaughter what can I do to repay you? CE: that wont be necessary my lady we were passing through and happen to discover the misfortune we just wanted to help. KU: we should be on our way soon. JE: no I don't want you to leave. CE: but we have to Jenna we have things to do. OS: are you sure I can't offer you something? CE: no thank you I was wondering if you found out what guards were behind the kidnapping of your granddaughter. OS: guards? KU: yes this was an inside job. Celeste whistles and her kits come running towards her. OS: so those are your little kits? CE: yes I sent them to sniff out something's let's see what they've learned then. Crescent growls walking towards the guards at Celeste and Kuronue's back, he growls at three of them scratching them on the leg before walking back to Celeste. They all fall to there knees begging for forgiveness. OS: you helped plan my granddaughters kidnapping? GA: Its not like that they told us that she wouldn't be hurt and we would be rich. OS: take them to the dungeons they will be dealt with later. CE: well we should leave goodbye. JE: WAIT what about food for your trip? OS: yes let us prepare something for you. KU: we would appreciate that. OS: good until its done you can relax in the pools they'll give you back your energy. CE: sounds good to me. OS: Edward show them to the pools please. Edward nods and moves in front of them leading the way into the palace. JE: will you stay for dinner? OS: Jenna stop that they will leave when they need to. KU: we can't kid sorry. OS: its fine. Edward leads them into a steamy room. ED: towels are over there on the wall and some clean clothes will be left out for you. CE: thank you. Edward leaves and Celeste looks at Kuronue. CE: close your eyes while I get undress. KU: aw do I have to? CE: NOW. He grumbles but closes his eyes turning around Celeste quickly undresses and get into the water shuddering as the hot water stings against her skin. KU: can I change now? CE: yes. She tells him as she sinks into the water till it covers her chest. She swims out towards the other side of the pool and takes a seat over there in the water. Kuronue fallows her and stands in front of her. She stares at his face refusing to look down. KU: are you okay? CE: I'm fine what are you talking about? KU: your brother cut you in the fight remember? CE: yeah so what? KU: I wanted to see it. CE: well to bad because that means I would have to sit out of the water and I have know clothes on and you're not getting that view of me. She tells him flicking water at him accidentally looking down blushing as she sees his fine chiseled chest wet with water. Kuronue moves closer to her staring down at her. CE: what are you doing? His lips captures her as he pulls her into his body. Her breast flattens against his chest and she gasps pulling away only to be brought back in a hungrier kiss. Her hands at first stay by her side till she reaches up and wraps them around his neck merging their bodies together even more. He pulls away from her lips and kisses her softly down her neck nipping at some places causing her to gasp. He sits her out of the water and places his hands on her thighs opening them and stepping into them as he kisses down her chest. He stops at one breast and blows cold air on it watching the tip perk and become hard before taking it in his mouth she aches her back to him offering him even more as his hand plays with the other. When he pulls away she whimpers and watches as he pushes her back kissing his way down her stomach. CE: Kuronue what are you doing? She asks as he keeps going lower she screams as he dips his tongue into her vagina and licks exploring every inch of her till he brings her to the highest climax then just stops. CE: What Keep Going. She begs him trying to push his head back down but he shakes her off pulling her closer. KU: I need to be inside you. He whispers in her ear as he pulls her head back giving him access to her neck he kisses it gently before entering her. CE: OH MY GOD. She yells as he keeps pumping into her. When Kuronue feels her about to release he leans down and licks the junction on her neck and collarbone he bites down just as she comes and he comes after her. Celeste pants and looks at Kuronue as he laps at the blood on her neck cleaning it up. CE: did you honestly just mark me? She asks pushing him away and feeling her neck she looks down at her hand and finds blood on it. Kuronue pulls her off the ledge and sits in the water placing her on his lap. KU: now there's no getting away from me. CE: I guess I'm stuck with you then. She tells him grinning at him. He smirks leaning down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He pulls away and she leans into him molding her body to his as he continues to lick at the wound on her neck.

LATER

Kuronue and Celeste get clean up and dressed walking out they find servants waiting for them. SE: this way please your food has been prepare the Queen would like to say goodbye as would Princess Jenna. CE: lead the way. They follow the servant Kuronue hardly keeps any distance between them as they enter a great hall they see Jenna sitting on her grandmother's lap talking animatedly to her when the (Osha the) Queen sees Celeste and Kuronue she hushes her and stands up to greet them. OS: we've pack you both a bag one with food and the other with some things you might find useful. CE: thank you. ED: and I've taken the liberty of sharpening your weapons. A servant comes over with a pillow and stands in front of Celeste another in front of Kuronue. Celeste grabs her knives and straps them to her body and Kuronue takes his scythe and straps them to his hips. KU: thank you. CE: we must be going now happy birthday Jenna. JE: Wait. They turn around and watch as Jenna runs over to her. She had been washed and changed into a white dress with a little crown on top of her head. JE: here I want you to have these. Celeste gasps as Jenna takes the Cat's ears off of her head and hands them to Celeste. CE: but Jenna you never take them off. JE: I know but I want you to know how grateful I am to you Celeste please except them. Celeste smiles and hugs the little girl taking the ears from her. CE: one day I'll come back and see how much you've grown. JE: I wont forget you not ever you to Kuronue. KU: Good-bye Jenna. Celeste hugs her one last time JE: if the eye of the cat is what you seek then travel to were it is hot and dry to were the old meows now rest. Celeste pulls away and looks closely at Jenna who has a sinister smirk on her face. CE: you knew? JE: elf's years are longer than demon years in your years I'm actually 1003 years old. CE: then you no we only came here for your ears? JE: yes and if you would have tried to take them you would have failed but you have gained my trust and will always be welcomed here. KU: tricky elf. JE: hah bye Kuronue take care. KU: you to Jenna. CE: come on Kuronue lets head to the desert.

YOKO AND ALLEY

Next morning you wake up at four and see you're wrapped up in Yoko's arms yet again. You roll your eyes and move his arms getting out of bed silently. You take a quick shower dressing in a white tank and black pants you braid your wet hair and put on your make up, dark eyeliner and black eye shadow with a clear lip-gloss. You grab a black belt and loop it through the holes before going out and checking on Yoko he's rolled over were you were and is laying out you check the clock and see that's it four forty five. You sigh gathering everything you need before walking over to Yoko and shaking his shoulder gently. YO: WHAT. You roll your eyes as he glares around the room his eyes landing on you. AL: it's time to go grouch. You tell him as you pull the covers from him. YO: god you can be a bitch. AL: shut up and get up your first challenge is in ten minutes take a quick shower and get dress so were not late. He grumbles going to the bathroom and taking a quick shower you grab a pair of jeans and lay them out with a white tee shirt. He comes out in a towel and you grab the stuff. AL: I'm going to set up downstairs make sure you hurry up okay? You tell him as you open the door. EV: oh what a nice behind. You see Evan looking through your door and turn and see that Yoko had dropped his towel and was standing butt naked. Yoko grabs the towel and growls at you as you laugh shutting the door. EV: baby why are you hiding him? AL: aren't you going to be late Evan? He nods and walks with you to the elevator you press the down bottom. When you get there you see all the contestants there except Yoko and Logan. You begin setting up your station laying out brushes and make up. You hear the elevator open and turn to see Yoko getting out with Logan they both seem not to be morning people. You motion Yoko over and have him sit down you hand him a cup of coffee. YO: god I love you. AL: yeah, yeah shut up and let me work and I don't want to hear a word out of you are we understood? YO: just remember I'll kill you tonight if you make a fool out of me. AL: I'll kill you tonight if you make a fool out of me. You mimic his voice grabbing a brush and brushing his hair. PR: OKAY BOYS LISTEN UP. You turn Yoko's chair so you can watch the demon also. PR: as you know my names Preston and I'm going to be telling you of the challenges also first one to day is the photo shoot you have thirty minutes to get ready. LO: what kind of photo shoot are we doing? PR: geed-y up boys were going for a cattle drive. You smirk thinking of Yoko dressed as a cowboy. PR: so get your costumes ready and in half an hour. You notice all of the models going over to a huge closet you go over to look but all the dudes are in your way. You glare and let out a little cord commanding them to move out of your way. You watch them part silently and grin stepping up quickly scanning the customs before grabbing the black one. You quickly dodge the hands of the models walking back over to Yoko. YO: what did you get? AL: you're an outlaw can you handle that? He grins at you and you roll your eyes handing him the clothes. AL: change and come straight back. He rolls his eyes nodding he goes behind a curtain changing. SE: you little bitch you stole my outfit. You turn around to see the fight then gasp noticing he talking to you. AL: I guess you should be quicker next time who are you again? SE: Sergio you should remember it because I'm going to be the winner of this contest and your little pretty boy is going to be crying. You go to say something but Yoko's sudden appearance in front of you makes you close your mouth. YO: Go away now bitch. You watch as Sergio goes to bitch slap Yoko but Drew steps in grabbing his arm-twisting it behind Sergio's back. DR: Sergio shouldn't you be getting ready? SE: fine but keep your little girl away from me. AL: I am not little. You tell him glaring at him. Sergio flips his hair walking away. AL: give me ten seconds with him and a pair of scissors to that messed up brown mop head of his. Drew laughs and turns to you looking you up and down. DR: you picked a good agent Sergio is a lot of talk he's sent a couple of agents crying. AL: I don't cry thanks for the help this is Yoko and I'm Alley. DR: Drew Heart well I have to be getting ready good luck. You nod and looking away from him grabbing Yoko's hand and having him sit down in the chair you reach for foundation and Yoko grabs your hand before you could come near him. YO: I said no make up. AL: this is foundation cover up. You tell him he still looks at you doubtful. AL: Yoko I promise I wont make you look like a fool okay. He doesn't say anything but he lets go of your hand you quickly apply some before grabbing him and making him stand up you start unbuttoning his shirt till it hangs open you unbutton his pants and step back looking him over an open black shirt with tight black jeans you grab some shine and rub his chest making a wet look to it. YO: if you keep this up I'll be a model permanently. You roll your eyes at him looking up at him notice something is missing. AL: don't mess anything up. You tell him as you walk back to the closet looking at the props you could use. You go to reach for a rope but someone quicker than you snatches it first. You glare at Sergio as he smirks at you. SE: got to be quicker. You roll your eyes looking again you see a pair of handcuffs and grin picking them up going back over to Yoko. RA: DREW YOU BITCH! DR: what now? You turn and look to see Raoul glaring at Drew. RA: you know exactly what you did you stole my braid look take them out now. DR: I didn't steal your look I brought that look into the modeling world but if you have to steal looks to try to win go ahead have it. You watch as Drew starts unbraiding his hair and letting it roll down his back he grabs his hat putting it on you smirk he could pull anything off. YO: what am I suppose to do with these? AL: model with them. PR: okay models time is up you will go out in the order you sign up as so Drew your first followed by Sergio, Evan, Raoul, Yoko, Logan do your best. You follow the other agents and Preston and see the cameras all set up you and the other agents are out of the way. There are three judges Alex, Tai, and Peter. Peter and Alex were famous designers in demon world and Tai was one of the most famous models in demon world. Drew steps onto the platform and it's the desert scene behind him the photographer stands and starts snapping pictures as Drew models for him you had to admit he look very professional. He was dressed in faded blue jeans with a wine red shirt with a few buttons open. When he's done Sergio steps up he's wearing a white shirt with red stars on it and blue jeans. You roll your eyes as he pulls the rope from his hip smirking at you. His shots sucked and you stuck your tongue at him as he stepped off the stage. You ignore the others and wait for Yoko when he steps up you smirk as he has the handcuffs behind his back he turns to the side and stares at the camera when it snaps he slips out of the cuffs and bring them in front of him sitting on his knees giving a defeat position when the camera snaps he stands up again removing the hands cuffs holding them in front of his face smirking. He snaps some great shots the last one you loved the most he had put the cuffs back on and stood up straight with his hands out in front crossed almost like he was offering himself up grinning wickedly at you. You smirk and nod your head at him happily. When he steps down he comes over towards you and you watch as Logan steps on to the stage he had no props but he did a lot of poses that had your mouth watering if you didn't need Yoko to win you'd be routing for Logan. PR: okay thank you boys if you can wait back stage the judges and me will talk and see who the winner of the contest is. You all head back stage and Yoko sits down in the chair while you check everything over. AL: that was good Yoko I didn't know if you could do it but that was great. YO: I know. You laugh at his arrogance and lean against the chair as you look at the other contestants. Drew Logan and Evan were happy it seem but Sergio was having a row with his agent and she was in tears. You look at your nails and sigh they need work you grab a file and start to work on them. Preston comes back ten minutes later and tells the models to come back out you and the other agents hurry back out to hear what has to be said. PR: okay Alex why don't you start us out. AL: Gladly well start with Drew first since he was first Drew I thought you were great you knew what to give and you gave it. TA: I agree Drew you have great style its all you baby. PE: his style as you all say is great I think it could use work though but not bad. Drew nods and steps back as Sergio steps us next. AX: Sergio you did great at the beginning but when you tried to lasso with the rope it throw you off you didn't know what you were doing and we could tell you messed up and lost concentration. TA: yes then you tried to concentrate on your facial look and it went terrible wrong. PE: all I have to say is what the bloody hell? Just step back. Sergio steps back and you smirk at him laughing to yourself. Evan steps up next. AL: you were good but I'd like to see you step out a little more you held back. TA: you were very good. AX: you can't be shy you need to bring out the bad boy in you or your gone. Evan nods stepping back as Raoul steps up next. AX: you were trying different poses, which was good, but the faces you used for those poses was wrong. TA: good effort. PE: just step back. He shakes his head and you already no these peoples attitudes by heart Alex was the honest nice one, Tai was the stupid not honest enough that everyone was good girl and Peter was mean and honest you liked him best. You had phased out and just come back in time to hear Yoko report. AX: it was brilliant you took charge you used the props well. TA: Amazing absolutely amazing. Looking at Peter he would be the real test. PE: is this your first time modeling? YO: in a big place like this yes I've done smaller things though. PE: then it was dumb luck well see how well you last through the next round. Yoko shrugs and you roll your eyes at his stoic attitude. Logan steps up next and he's the same as Yoko stoic in attitude. PR: well judges now that you've gone over all the models now can we find out who the winner is. He takes a card from the judges and stands in front of the models. PR: when I call your name step forward Raoul, Drew, Evan, Jermaine, and Logan. Those five step forward leaving Sergio and Yoko behind. PR: you five did not lose but you did not win either please leave the stage Yoko and Sergio one of you is the loser and one is the winner… Sergio even though you tried it wasn't good enough you lose this one please pack your bag and leave. AL: YAY. You yell out everyone turns and look at you and you blush and smile at ever one. AL: sorry. You tell them waving a little. They roll their eyes at you except Yoko who smirks at you. RA: fine. He turns and you move very quickly snipping half his hair off before appearing right back were you were only seconds before. Everyone starts to laugh including you as Raoul turns looking at everyone funny. RA: idiots. He walks off the stage not knowing what you just did. PR: Yoko you may return back to your room I'll tell the others. Yoko nods and you look at him telling him to go on and you would join him later. He nods and walks off you head to the back room and start packing up Raoul was yelling at his poor assistant. DR: Raoul shut up. RA: Mind Your Own Business. DR: fix your hair. RA: what? He walks towards a mirror and screams as he sees one half of his hair cut off reaching just under his chin. You cover your ears staring shock at him he had some amazing windpipes. RA: YOU. He turns pointing at you and you jump a little fringing innocent. AL: what did I do? RA: you cut my long beautiful hair. AL: I DID NOT. He comes at you and you reach behind you to pull out a dagger but find it unnecessary as Logan steps in front of you. LO: beat it. RA: why I never. He turns to walk away again and what's left of his hair flaps behind him. You laugh and slide the dagger back into your belt. AL: Logan you are a knight in shinning armor you know that? LO: yes I do. You laugh as you gather your stuff. AL: thanks. You take your stuff and start to walk away you make it to the elevator and step in. PE: hold the door. You stop it with your foot and Peter steps in looking at you. PE: I didn't catch your name. AL: are you suppose to be talking to me? PE: why not your not competing are you? AL: but I'm Yoko's agent. PE: so? AL: Alianne or Alley whichever one you prefer. PE: Alley so tell me about Yoko. AL: no. PE: no you can't tell me no. AL: I just did Peter if you want to know about Yoko ask him. PE: maybe I'll do that how about a drink later tonight. AL: I don't drink bad for my voice. PE: do you sing? AL: yes. PE: I'd love to hear it some time. AL: I'm sure you would you tell him as you step out the elevator onto your floor. AL: nice talking Peter. PE: agreed see you later Alley. You nod walking towards your door you knock and Yoko opens it for you. And you walk in sitting the bags down on the floor. YO: I heard you sign this morning how's your throat? AL: well it's a little sore but I think it's a good sign don't you think. YO: yes but don't strain it. AL: I wont well I'm off to take a bath. YO: wont me to pamper you. AL: I like pampering myself beside you don't know the first thing to pampering a woman. YO: want to bet? AL: fine twenty? YO: Deal you just relax and undress I'll run the bath. AL: bubbles? YO: lots of them. He tells you as he walks into the bathroom running the water you go to Yoko's room grabbing the T-shirt you were wearing last night you pull a towel from the bathroom and start undressing and you wrap the towel around you as you walk into the bathroom. YO: I'll close my eyes. AL: I'm hungry too Yoko. YO: be right back. You wait for him to step out of the bathroom before letting the towel slip and slipping in quickly. You sigh and look at Yoko as he comes back in with a drink. AL: what's that? YO: some more medicine. AL: I'm so tried of that stuff. YO: I gave it a different flavor. AL: oh really? You ask taking it and sipping it. AL: well it's different you tell him leaning back you fell his hands on your shoulders and look at him as he start to rub your shoulders. AL: oh wow that feels good Yoko. YO: told you so. You hear the doorbell and look at Yoko. AL: what's that? YO: room service. AL: oh good go get it. YO: you love to boss me around don't you? AL: oh yes. He smiles and leaves coming back bringing strawberries dipped in chocolate. AL: okay you earned your twenty you tell him as you take one from the plate he sits it on the rim of the tub and continues to work your back. After half an hour you tell him your ready to get out so he leaves you and you dry off slipping the t-shirt back on. You walk out and lay down beside him on the bed. YO: take a nap I know you're tried. AL: can't we need to figure out your walk? YO: my walk? AL: you're a model you need a walk now get up and let's see it. YO: I don't want to. AL: now Yoko. He grumbles getting up and walking across the room. AL: no, no not like that here watch me. You get up and walk past him swaying your hips looking back at him. YO: I'm not walking like that. AL: yes you are. YO: no I'm not. He tells you pushing you back on the bed. YO: go to sleep. AL: fine but if you lose because of that I'll kill you. There's a knock at the door and you look at Yoko. AL: more room service? YO: no. AL: let me get it then. You hide a dagger behind your back as you walk towards the door opening it and looking out to find Peter. You blush and look down at what you're wearing. AL: PETER DIDN'T I JUST LEAVE YOU? PE: if I had known you were getting undress I would have come back sooner. You blush and look back as you hear growling as Yoko comes up behind you. PE: aw Yoko just who I was here to see. YO: I couldn't tell. PE: I've invited the other models to dinner care to come. AL: He would love to bye have fun. You tell him pushing him out the door shutting it. There's a knock on the door and you open it a crack to see Yoko there. YO: I need the key since you won't be up when I get back. You swipe it off the table and hand it to him. YO: don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. You smile and nod closing the door softly you go back to the bed laying down drifting into a nice sleep.

LATER

You wake up to someone buzzing and knocking on the door you get up cussing walking to the door. You open it and see Yoko there drunk as hell Logan and Drew are supporting him. AL: you woke me up this better be good. YO: ALIANNE HEY! LO: we brought your model back. You glare at the three as you slam the door cussing. When you open the door you're a little calmer. AL: he has the key. YO: I do? DR: can we just get him in there I'm tried of holding him. AL: bring him in. You lead them to his room and they drop him on the bed and move to the living room sitting down on the couch. You go to the kitchen grabbing some waters and bringing them out to the other two. You sit down in an armchair with your legs crossed. Logan eyes your thigh and you look at him quirking an eyebrow. LO: sorry about that. AL: hey fine by me. LO: sorry honey but your just missing something important for me. AL: why do all the cute ones have to be gay. You tell him sipping some water. AL: so what did you guys do tonight? LO: we had dinner and drinks and Peter was asking Yoko a lot of questions. This interests you as you look at him seriously now. AL: about? DR: you he really wants to get in their honey he happen to talk about your outfit that your wearing right now he loved it. AL: great I guess you two are wanting to know if I plan on sleeping with him so Yoko will win. DR: yes I guess. LO: I don't really care but I have a feeling you're a virgin and want to wait till you find that someone special. You blush and glare at him. AL: I think you two should leave now before I get even madder. Drew grins and looks at Logan who nods. LO: sorry just checking. DR: don't worry we wont tell anyone. AL: Out. They laugh getting up. LO: well protect your honor Alley. You flick them off as they walk out the door you hear the shower going and look into Yoko's room finding him gone from the bed. You walk into the bathroom as he's wrapping a towel around his waist. AL: I thought you were drunk. YO: please that was nothing sorry I had to wake you up though. AL: whatever lets just go to bed now. He nods putting an arm around your shoulder you roll your eyes pushing him off as you jump onto the bed snuggling deep into the covers sighing. YO: so you'll be back to normal tomorrow right? AL: yeah I wont be tried anymore. You tell him as he gets into bed beside you wrapping you up in his arms. You sit up staring at him. AL: what are you doing? YO: you looked cold. AL: hands off now. YO: fine. He lets go and you roll onto the other side. AL: keep a foot in between us. YO: whatever. You fall asleep quickly.

YOKO'S POV

AL: PETER DIDN'T I JUST LEAVE YOU? PE: if I had known you were getting undress I would have come back sooner. I hear the growl come out before I could stop it. Alley was wearing a t-shirt that stopped at mid-thigh and that…that judge was staring at my women. PE: aw Yoko just who I was here to see. YO: I couldn't tell. PE: I've invited the other models to dinner care to come. AL: He would love to bye have fun. She pushed me out the door without giving me the key since I knew she would be asleep later I knock on the door to get it. She only opens it a fraction if a second poking her head out. YO: I need the key since you won't be up when I get back. She disappears for only a second before thrusting the key at me. YO: don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. She smiles and nods closing the door softly I hear her walk away before turning to look at Peter. PE: shall we go? YO: yeah. We take the elevator down and meet the other models downstairs we walk to the restaurant its nice we sit down and I just listen to the conversations not truly engaging in anything that is until Peter starts asking questions. PE: so Yoko how long have you've been with Alley? I look at him over my wine glass seeing him pretend not to be interested. YO: it seems like forever sometimes. PE: really have you've always been gay? YO: no only for a couple of years now. DR: really what turned you? YO: Alianne. I watch as Peter chokes and laugh silently to my self. DR: was she bad in bed or something? YO: no we never made it that far. EV: oh so she wouldn't give it up you know if you come by my room later tonight ill give something up. I smirk to myself ignoring him as a refill my glass. PE: why would you give her up? YO: just did we both decide that we weren't interested in each other like that anymore and she and me remained good friends. DR: no kidding. LO: well boys I'm going to the bar I need something stronger than wine. YO: I agree. Logan and me make our way to the bar sitting down and both ordering strong drinks. Drew comes over a couple of minutes later. DR: Peter is quite taken with Alley. YO: I'll have to tell her about him later than. DR: so what is Alley going to think about this? YO: she will either care or she want it makes no difference to me. LO: really you give the impression that you two were close earlier. YO: we are but we both decided it would be best to stay out of each others love life. EV: YOKO COME DANCE WITH ME. YO: no. I call for another drink and the bartender slides one down to me. EV: your no fun. YO: I know. Evan dances off and I continue to drink having to listen to Drew and Logan talk about the competition. It begins to get late and it doesn't seem like were ever going to get out of there unless I help move things along. I begin to talk sluggish and leaning on Drew to sit up. They soon decide I have had enough and tell the others were going back. I let them drag me around till we get the hotel we go up to my room with Alianne and I think about the key I took with me but then they would know I wasn't drunk. They knock on the door and I listen to Alianne come to the door. She opens the door and glares at all three of us. AL: you woke me up this better be good. YO: ALIANNE HEY! LO: we brought your model back. She slams the door and cusses I laugh silently to myself. She opens the door again and glares point-ly at me. AL: he has the key. YO: I do? DR: can we just get him in there I'm tried of holding him. AL: bring him in. They take me to the bedroom and drop me on the bed. Alianne goes and talks to them for a while I don't care as I shrug out of my clothes going to take a shower. She walks in while I tie a towel to my waist. AL: I thought you were drunk. YO: please that was nothing sorry I had to wake you up though. AL: whatever lets just go to bed now. I try to put an arm around her shoulders but she shrugs me off and climbs into bed. YO: so you'll be back to normal tomorrow right? AL: yeah I wont be tried anymore. I get in wrapping my arms around her and she sits up staring at me. AL: what are you doing? YO: you looked cold. AL: hands off now. YO: fine. He lets go and you roll onto the other side. AL: keep a foot in between us. YO: whatever. I watch her fall asleep quickly joining her soon after.

NEXT MORNING  
you wake up to breakfast wafting into your room you sit up stretching looking at Yoko as he brings it into your room. YO: Morning. AL: morning. He hands you a plate sitting beside you eating from your same plate. AL: go away. YO: share you stingy person. AL: no. You tell him leaning away. YO: Alianne come on. AL: fine. You share your plate with him leaning against his chest as you do. AL: so do you know what your doing today? YO: no ones come up to check on us yet. You finish eating handing the plate to Yoko as you go and take a shower your dressing as you hear the doorbell ring. YO: Alianne. AL: coming. You walk out of the bathroom and see Drew talking to Yoko. YO: Drew was telling me about today's challenge. AL: really what is it? DR: a work out he won't need you today so you get the day off. AL: good I can go visit my babies. DR: Your what? AL: don't worry about it Yoko I'll be back later tonight okay. YO: alright. You smirk at his shocked face and walk out of the hotel you head to the forest you change into your fox form and sniff the air for any sign of them you find there scent in the air you run and find them curled up together in a small cave you walk over and nudge. They growl springing up to attack you as you jump back they see that's it you and run over rubbing themselves all over you. You transform back into your demon form and smile at them. AL: Yoko doesn't need my help today so I thought I would come and see you two. They bark happily and nudge you. AL: what is it? Melody points to you with her paw and then at her self. AL: you want me to be in my fox form? They nod and you change again they start to run and you follow after them. They slow down and start creeping sniffing the air occasionally you soon find out that there hunting for breakfast you follow and they soon take out a small bird. You watch as they eat smiling with pride they had become much better at hunting. They're soon done and you run around with them playing it soon gets to be noon so you find a small stream with some fish in it. Melody and Heaven both jump in splashing water everywhere as they each grab a fish to eat. You roll your eyes changing back into your demon form. You scoop up some water with you your hands drinking it sitting on a rock enjoying the heat. You begin to hum to yourself softly at first you find that it doesn't hurt at all so you begin to sing going up the "A" scale you reach to the top and frown as the last note comes out scratchy. AL: I'm going to kill that bastard next time I see him. You keep practicing till it gets dark and then you tell your kits goodnight.

YOKO'S POV

I follow Drew downstairs where the others are training. Its in the basement of the hotel the weight room isn't really bad. They have weights, punching pages, swimming, indoor track, tread mills, and other stuff. Evan is doing laps in the pool; Logan is lifting weights his agent Jermaine is with lifting similar smaller weights, and Sergio is on the treadmill. Drew pulls off his shirt and throws it on a chair. DR: I'm going for a run the judges are watching us they want to see how long we can hold out you arrive when you want and you leave when you've had enough every hour you get a ten minute break and you can do whatever you want. YO: alright. I go over to the area where I could work on my own stuff instead of the bull shit the others where doing I start warming up stretching and other stuff. Then I move into more moves. As I kept training as I watch the other models around me.

5 hours later

I haven't taken any breaks yet I knew that I would get tried quicker that way. Evan and Raoul had taken a break every hour and honestly they didn't look like they were going to last much longer. Drew, Logan, and Jermaine were still going strong Logan must have trained Jermaine and that's how she was able to keep up with him. I hear a scream and look over to Jermaine she was pointing to the pool. Evan was laying face down not moving. I run and dive in and swim out to him turning him onto his back pulling him over to the side Logan and Drew are there and they help me. Logan pulls Evan out and Drew lends me a hand as I get out. YO: move back. They get out of my way as I check his vitals he's not breathing. YO: Jermaine do you no CPR? JE: yes. YO: help me. I start pumping his chest counting to my self. YO: breath. Jermaine breathes into his mouth and I start pumping again. PE: what's going on? DR: Evan was laying face down in the pool and Yoko jumped in and saved him. TA: is he going to be okay? Evan starts to cough and I turn him onto his side so he can spit the water out. YO: lets get him to his room. Logan grabs his feet and I hoist him up under his arms. YO: Jermaine go to room 186 get Alianne and tell her to bring my bag to me. JE: okay. She runs off and Logan and me take Evan up to his room.

When we get to his room I rip off his clothes and put him in his bed bundling him up. EV: Yoko… YO: what? I move back as he retches everywhere. YO: Damn it where's Alianne?

ALLEY'S POV

I had just snuggled into bed wearing nothing but a sports bra and some booty shorts some times you just don't feel like wearing anything. That's when I hear an urgent knock on my door. AL: every time I get comfortable. You mumble as you get up going to the door. When you open the door Jermaine runs in. AL: Hello. JE: Yoko needs his bag I'm suppose to get you and it and take it to Evans room. I look her over and she's red and out of breath. AL: okay stop start from the beginning and sit down while I get you a drink. JE: no time get the bag we have to go before Evan dies. AL: fine. I grab Yoko's bag and one of his shirts putting it on so it goes down to my knees then I tie it off with a black ribbon I had lying around lastly I grab a dagger slipping it into the belt behind my back. AL: lead the way. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the hall running to the stairs. AL: what's wrong with the elevator? JE: stairs are quicker. I sigh as she pulls me up two flights of stairs before opening a door off to the side leading me yet again down another hallway. I see some models waiting outside the door with the judges. Then I see Yoko yank open the door and look straight at me. YO: Finally. He grabs your arm and pulls you into the room shutting the door. You see Logan in there and Yoko takes his bag from you and starts digging around in it pulling something out of it. AL: so what's going on? LO: Evan faint in the pool and drowned a little I think it was just nerves. YO: Evan stop throwing up so I can ask you some questions. AL: real nice Yoko. You grab a bottle of water from his fridge and help Evan sit up so he can drink some. YO: tell me your symptoms. EV: vomiting, fever and fainting. YO: I already knew that how long have you been feeling like that? EV: just this morning when I started working out. AL: what did you eat? YO: you think its food poisoning? AL: why not? YO: because food poisoning symptoms included vomiting, fever, weakness, collapsing, and dizziness. AL: well he has weakness, he collapsed, and vomiting all those other symptoms could come up later. YO: its not food poisoning. AL: how do you know? EV: I haven't eaten in two days. YO: see and no one else is sick. LO: so what is it? YO: I think he's malnutrition and under to much stress. AL: well I'll call room service and get some broth brought up. EV: I'm not hungry. AL: to bad you need to eat. EV: no I do…. URGE. You freeze and just shudder as you feel the throw up on your clothes. AL: OMG…OMG…OMG. You scream and get up running into his bathroom tearing off clothes as get into the shower turning the water onto hot. YO: Alianne are you okay. AL: NO. You scrub and scrub your skin.

YOKO'S POV

I had thought of food poisoning first when he started throwing up but the symptoms just didn't fit. AL: well I'll call room service and get some broth brought up. EV: I'm not hungry. AL: to bad you need to eat. EV: no I do…. URGE. I watch as the vomit comes out of his mouth and lands on Alianne she just kind of freezes with this disgusted look on her face then she starts screaming. AL: OMG…OMG…OMG. She starts pulling off her clothes as she runs into the bathroom. The one time she pulls off her clothes and it doesn't turn me on. YO: Alianne are you okay. AL: NO. She's in the shower washing. EV: sorry. YO: don't worry about it she's been covered in worst stuff.

NORMAL POV

As you get out of the shower you grab a towel and wrap it around yourself. You wipe off the stream from the mirror. AL: That was so gross. You look around the bathroom and grab his fluffy robe hanging up and put that on. You see a plate of truffles and grin to yourself. AL: well he owes me I mean he throw up on me. You pick one up and toss it in your mouth and bit down. You spit it out almost immediately it leaves a foul bitter taste in your mouth. AL: YOKO. He knocks before coming in. YO: what is it? AL: how about a drug overdose? YO: that would explain the vomiting the collapsing and the fever. AL: it could be a bad batch. YO: did you have some? AL: I thought it was truffles. You tell him as you take a towel and wipe your tongue. LO: YOKO. You both run out of the bathroom and see Evan twitching on the bed. LO: he just started twitching I don't know what's going on with him. EV: I can't feel anything. YO: what do you mean you can't feel anything. EV: my arms and legs I can't feel them. AL: could a bad batch of opium cause that? YO: most likely not.

Later

You had gone back to your room to get some clothes since you had none to wear any more. On your way to your room you hear arguing you creep around a corner and peek you see Sergio and someone else fighting you can't make out the other person. You gasp when Sergio gets smacked across the face. SE: Whose there? You quickly jump grabbing the support beam on the ceiling pressing your body closely to it. You look down and see Sergio coming he stops underneath you and you hold your breath. :~: Well who was it? SE: I don't know there gone. He walks away and you wait another five minutes before you drop down and land silently on the ground. You quickly go to your room and change into some jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, before heading back to Evans room. When you get there Jermaine is sitting by him mopping his forehead with a wet rag he's sleeping not moving at all. YO: what took you so long? AL: I saw Sergio. AL: not possible he was escorted off the premises. AL: well he's still here I don't think this was a bad batch of opium Yoko. YO: I don't either. DR: what could it be then you thought it was just nervous then you thought food poisoning and after that a bad batch of opium? AL: I don't know I'm not a doctor Drew. YO: let's just go over the symptoms he started up with fainting, collapsing then vomiting and last losing feeling in his arms and legs. AL: what if it wasn't fainting like we thought it was. LO: what do you mean? YO: cramps. DR: cramps. YO: yes if he got cramps while he was swimming his muscles would lock up and he wouldn't be able to move. AL: and he would suffocate and it would seem like he fainted. YO: I only no of one thing that explains all of those symptoms and that's Barium poisoning. AL: who would poison him though? YO: if you really saw Sergio I would bet it was him. DR: getting back at all the models because he lost. AL: so Yoko can you make a cure for Barium poisoning? YO: yeah l need some things though I'll be back Alianne stay here please. AL: why? YO: incase Sergio wants to get more personal with his revenge. AL: I didn't do anything to him. DR: except cut off his hair. AL: it was too long to begin with. You tell them crossing your arms. AL: Yoko I'm not staying in here I'm going to our room. LO: let me walk you then. AL: I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. YO: ALIANNE just do it. You feel the binds on your arms heat up and look at Yoko. AL: ready whenever you are Logan. Yoko sighs as you walk out following Logan the walk to your room is quiet as you broad over what Yoko did in there he knew there was know way you would blow the mission by disobeying him in there. You slam the door in Logan's face when you get to your room. You run a hot bubble bath and get in relaxing as you try to forget what Yoko just did.

YOKO'S POV

AL: so Yoko can you make a cure for Barium poisoning? YO: yeah l need some things though I'll be back Alianne stay here please. AL: why? YO: incase Sergio wants to get more personal with his revenge. AL: I didn't do anything to him. DR: except cut off his hair. AL: it was too long to begin with. AL: Yoko I'm not staying in here I'm going to our room. LO: let me walk you then. AL: I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. YO: ALIANNE just do it. I activate the binds on her arms just enough to get her attention she glares at me I could feel the heat from her glare more than the heat I sent to her binds. AL: ready whenever you are Logan. I sigh when she walks out. DR: careful there Yoko you act like that and we might believe you're not gay. YO: oh shut up Drew. I walk out going to the edge of the city where I grow the plants I need to make the cure for Evan. As I'm doing this I whistle for Alianne's pets it's late and it takes them awhile to come but they finally make it. Melody and Heaven glare at me much like Alianne. YO: your mothers mad at me I need advice on how to make her happy again. ME: ** what did you do now? ** YO: since when could you talk and does Alianne know? ME: ** know she doesn't we've learned soon after you bind us, so what did you do? ** I recount to her of how I forced Alianne to return to our room and how she had no choice but to obey. HE: ** you really screwed up one thing our mother hates is being ordered around and you've just went and did just that. ** YO: I know that so how do I fix it? HE: **mother loves pretty things. ** YO: pretty things alright I can do that no problem. ME: ** you cant steal it though you have to show your willing to spend money on her to make her happy again and tell her your sorry to. ** YO: and I thought you were stupid animals. They growl at me and leave I gather the cure I made and make my way back to the hotel first I would get Evan to drink this and then I would go shopping.

After I had given Evan his cure I went to the city looking around I found a shop that sold flowers I looked around I saw roses but they seem to traditional so I went with red angel wings and white tare. The next stores I went to I was looking for jewelry I found nothing and I mean nothing they only thing they had in this city was fake pearls and diamonds. When it was getting so late and I had no hope left I was walking back when I happen to look up there was this shop in front of me and in the window I saw what I was going to get her and it was real. It was a silver chain with white opals and diamonds making a vine pattern it would be perfect for her neck. The shopkeeper was coming out just as I was walking in. SK: I sorry sir were closed. YO: please me and my mate just got in a fight and that necklace will save my ass. He looks at the necklace in the window and then at me sighing. SK: it's expensive. YO: trust me I have enough. I hand him a bag filled with five hundred gold coins. SK: alright all yours. He wraps the necklace in some tissue paper and hands it to me before locking his shop, and I head back to the hotel.

NORMAL POV

You had just changed into another sports bra and some short shorts when you heard the door open you turn and throw your dagger at Yoko who dodges it and looks at it as it lodges into the doorframe. YO: Alianne I wanted to make sure you were safe while I was gone. AL: I can handle myself Yoko. You turn and walk to the vanity and sit down brushing your hair out you see Yoko come up behind you he turns your chair around with his foot and places flowers into your hands. AL: flowers are not going to fix this. You tell him as you turn back around and place the flowers on the table. You pull your hair into a ponytail. YO: I know Alianne but I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you unless I did it myself. He tells you grinning evilly at you. AL: that sounds about right where did you steal these flowers and this charm? YO: I always have charm just to let you know and I didn't steal anything I paid in full for both of these gifts. You feel something cool slip onto your neck and gasp as you see the beautiful necklace on your pale neck. AL: Yoko you bought this? YO: yes would you like to see the recite? AL: no I believe you I just can't believe you did this it's so beautiful. YO: so am I forgiven? AL: no but I'm not so mad at you any more. YO: good enough now shall we go to bed I had a long day and I'm ready to sleep. AL: alright lets go to bed. You slip into bed still wearing the necklace you feel Yoko behind you and he wraps his arms around you. AL: Yoko. You growl at him and he laughs letting you go laying on his back stretching his arms out. AL: just for tonight I'll humor you. You roll over and lay your head down on his chest wrapping your arms around him. YO: what's this Alianne? Warming up to me after all if I knew all I had to do was buy you jewelry I would have done this a long time ago. AL: Yoko? You ask him as sexy as you can. He kind of stiffens and you grin as you look up at him. YO: Yes? AL: Shut up. You laugh silently and fall asleep.

Next Morning

When you wake up your by yourself it's like five in the morning. AL: I wonder where he's at? The phone rings and you answer. AL: yes? YO: I need you down here now they're starting the contest. AL: coming. You hang up and grab a robe and your bag before rushing downstairs. When you get there you see Raoul, Drew, Logan, Jermaine, and Yoko. YO: good you're here. AL: what's the challenge today? YO: runway walk. AL: joy, joy sit down and let me work. You sit him down in his chair you apply a light clear foundation as you go to apply some chap stick the lights go out you hear a scream and Yoko grabs you pulling you into his lap as he grabs the rose from his hair. The lights flicker back on and you roll your eyes at Yoko getting off his lap. AL: I can take care of myself. LO: that sounded like Raoul. JE: he went to the hot tubs to relax before his walk. You rush to the hot tubs and find him face down in the water with a curling iron in the water. You step to the rim and take off your shoes grabbing the curling iron as you stand up you hear the others behind you Yoko bumps into you from behind and you freak out as you fling your arms you feel a sharp tug on your tail as your yanked back to safety. AL: OWE. YO: I told you not to go running off. AL: stop pulling my tail it's sensitive. JE: is he dead? LO: yup. JE: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY? She runs from the room crying. AL: Jermaine. LO: she'll be okay. AL: I'm going after her. Yoko lets you go as you run after her you finally find her walking down the runway. She's wiping her tears you walk towards her. AL: Jer…MAINE! You run and push her out of the way as a stage light comes down right where she was standing. She falls on her hands and knees skinning them but otherwise unharmed you on the other hand weren't quick enough to pull your arm back. You scream as you pull your arm to your chest. JE: ALLEY are you okay. AL: get Yoko. YO: I'm here already. LO: Jermaine are you okay? JE: Alley saved me. LO: come on were leaving this is getting too dangerous. DR: you can't be serious were on the last part of the contest. LO: I'm not going to risk Jermaine's life for a stupid contest besides I'm not even gay. AL: say what? JE: its true Logan's about as gay as a bird learning to swim besides he's my mate. AL: wow didn't see that coming OWE… that hurts. You tell Yoko as he wraps your arm. LO: Alley thank you and if you two ever need help let me know Jermaine lets go. AL: I do have one question for Jermaine. JE: what is it? AL what type of demon are you? JE: I'm his familiar of course. AL: oh okay. LO: come on lets go before something else happens. AL: Yoko what are we going to do about Sergio? YO: kill him of course. PE: well I think well have to cancel the competition anyway. AL: why? PE: I'm the only judge left. DR: we can still do this. AL: one model is dead one was poison and one was smart and left Drew come on think about this. DR: I'm not losing. SE: oh yes you are. AL: oh look the fag finally shows himself. SE: shut your mouth you hag. AL: your not even good enough to be a sperm dumpster. SE: WHY YOU LITTLE… YO: Drew I'll make you a deal I'll drop out if the contest if you give me your ear ring. DR: what? CL: he wants it for some stupid folklore he heard hello Alley I see you got your voice back. You stick up your middle finger and glare at him. AL: I knew there was someone else pulling the strings Sergio just isn't smart enough for this. YO: where's your brother? CL: taking care of our sister and her little boy friend. AL: ass wipe just die already. PE: um… I'm just going to leave now. DR: the hell you are who won? YO: give me the earring and I'll let you have it. DR: fine here. Drew takes off the ring and tosses it on the floor you run and grab it dodging some knives that Raoul throws at you. PE: Drew you win bye. DE: yeah nice knowing you. They both leave quickly might I add. AL: wimps. RO: I'm going after Drew. AL: no you're not your mine. YO: Alianne be careful. AL: Yoko its Raoul I think I'll be fine. RO: I don't think so and remember you only have one arm. You appear in front of him and slap him across the face. AL: oh you just got bitch slapped. You laugh and jump back as he attacks you. You dodge him for a couple of minutes before you become board and pull out your dagger slitting his throat. AL: see what I mean. CL: ready to fight me? YO: I'm fighting you. CL: well Yoko as much as I would love to do that I think Alley really wants to. AL: I can share if he really wants to fight you. CL: oh Alley, Alley look who I found in the woods. He pulls out a bag and throws it to you, catch it against your better judgment and gag at the smell of blood its strong. You open the bag and sit it on the floor unfolding it so you can see what's inside. Melody and Heaven are lying there breathing slowly blood is everywhere. AL: My Babies I'LL KILL YOU! You feel your fangs and claws grow and your eyes turn a frightening dark purple. You rush at Cole and slash him across the chest. He jumps back and looks at the bloody marks on his chest. CL: damn there not even your real kids what's up with that? You run at him again not stopping as you keep attacking him he brings out his sword to block you but it does no good.

YOKO'S POV  
I go over to the kits while Alianne fights and check them over they were in bad shape but nothing I couldn't fix. I clean them up and wrap them as gently as I could. I look over to Alianne there was no way she would lose this fight not when her children were involved in this. He would be dead soon. AL: AAHH… Cole throws something into Alianne's eyes she falls to the ground covering her eyes.

NORMAL POV  
YO: ALIANNE! AL: I'm fine. Cole tires to kick you in the side you catch his foot and kick him in the back. You can't see anything as you search for his power level. He hides it well you hear him come from the left and let out a scream stopping him in his tracks. CL: I thought you couldn't use your voice like that anymore. AL: don't mess with a siren they can get very pissed off. You scream one more time ending with a coughing fit spiting up some blood. CL: Well finish this later. You hear him leave and let him feeling around for your kits. You feel a hand grab yours and lead you over to your kits. AL: he threw something in my eyes. YO: I know can I see them. AL: the light hurts them. YO: I have to look though here sit down. You nod and sit down you feel your kits being placed in your lap. His hands move softly over your face till they get to your eyelids as he opens them and water runs from your eyes. YO: can you see anything? AL: yes its blurry though. YO: okay that's good your not blind your eyes are just strained that powder most have been some sun beams caught and then formed into a pill only to be crushed. AL: how long do think it'll be like this? YO: I don't know but we got the cat's fang. AL: that's good can we go now? YO: yeah. You grab your kits quickly as Yoko picks you up in his arms. AL: I can walk you no. YO: and carry your kits while blind I don't think so just let me help you. AL: help my babies I don't care about me. You curl into his chest putting your babies between both of you to protect them.

KURONUE AND CELESTE: Operation Cat Mummy

CE: Kuronue I'm hot. KU: I know Celeste you've been telling me this every five minutes. CE: hey you're my mate now you're suppose to take care of me. Kuronue rolls his eyes at his new mate and points ahead of him. KU: look there's the tombs up ahead. CE: Yay lets' go. I watch my mate run to the tombs her kits shake their head silently at her as they walk with me to the tombs. Haven and Crescent have come to accept me as Celeste's mate at first they weren't happy with her decision but that soon changed when they realized it gave them more power to wonder away from her for longer periods of time and now they've grown to be such strong foxes I can't image them staying to much longer before they find mates of there own. CE: Hey you guys hurry up. We catch up with her and look around the tomb its dark and dusty. CE: we should make a torch before we begin. KU: we should rest before we begin. CE: you always want to rest. KU: its good for your body besides after traveling so far and in such a short amount of time we should and sleep till tomorrow. CE: but I'm not tried. KU: well you kits are so let's rest here. CE: alright fine. They settle down Crescent and Haven leave to go hunt in the night. CE: how do you think Alley and Yoko are doing? KU: I haven't heard of a strange couple killing each other so I think there doing okay. CE: I wonder how close they are to going to the hotel. KU: I'm sure they've already got their first artifact and are on their way to retrieving the second one. CE: what about my brother? KU: which one? CE: Cole do you think he's chasing Alley? KU: it's possible if Colin's tracking us still then its most likely Cole is going after Alley and Yoko anyways I don't think we should worry they can both take care of themselves. CE: that's true. Celeste yawns and leans into Kuronue. KU: thought you weren't tried. CE: you made me tried. KU: I could fix that if you wanted. She grins as he leans in and kisses her softly on the lips.

HOURS LATER

I yawn and see Kuronue asleep beside still. CE: god I hope you don't sleep this much when were not doing missions. Celeste gets out of his arms and gets dressed looking around the tomb. CE: well while you're asleep I'm going to go look around. You smirk and walk away quietly as you look around the tomb you notice pictures on the wall and you stop to look at them.

Meow…Meow….

You look down and see cats surrounding you rubbing your leg and begging to be petted. CE: aw… how cute. You pet them behind there ears smiling at them. CE: why are you all in here. Your hear something behind you and turn quickly pulling out a knife you see a figure in front of you. CE: who are you and what do you want? MU: MEOW… CE: say what. He comes towards you again and you move to attack him but the cats surrounding you start attacking you digging their claws in you and hissing while biting your legs. CE: OWE HEY. You look up and see the dude right in front of you except he's dead and a mummy. CE: What the he…. He blows dust into your face you cough before fainting. The mummy catches you and walks off pulling a lever and disappearing.

KURONUE'S POV

CE: KURONUE WAKE UP! I jerk awake and see that Crescent is biting my arm and shaking it. CR: **Wake up your losing your soul mate. ** KU: Celeste tell your stupid fox to stop biting me. I look to were her body should be right beside mine its not. KU: CELESTE. HA: **get up you stupid bat she's been taken. ** KU: who took her? CR: **a mummy. ** KU: a what? CR: **a cat mummy we saw the whole thing we couldn't get t her though he put up some sort of barrier now get dress. ** I get up yanking on my pants and my shirt grabbing my weapons and jacket I follow her kits. KU: where are we going? CR: **the last place we saw her. ** They stop at a wall and a see a knife lying on the ground I grab it it's hers. KU: the tracks lead into the wall. CR: **you think? ** HA: **I swear you think she'd pick someone smarter. ** KU: ENOUGH watch. Kuronue pulls the same lever as the mummy and the wall opens. CR: ** how did you know that was there? ** KU: he left a wrapping behind so much for being stupid HN? CR: ** lets go**. we begin our decent down the tunnel. KU: since when can you talk? HA: ** we've been able to talk for a while now we've haven't told Celeste we were afraid she'd want to talk nonstop with us. ** KU: so you let her talk nonstop to me? CR: ** like you care. ** KU: **true. **

CELESTE'S POV

I wake up and find my self chained to the floor. I stay still as I look around the chamber I was in was well light with gold in the corner and weapons on the walls it didn't look like this chamber was thousands of years old. IS: dear I know your up you mightiest well sit up. I sit up and look ahead of me there was a throne with a beautiful demon sitting on it she was tall with long black hair and yellow eyes like a cats she was dressed in a fur vest with a tight golden long skirt that spilt up the middle. IS: my name is Isis why have you disturbed my tomb. CE: not even going to ask what my name is? IS: your name is no importance to me as soon as I kill your mate your next. CE: You wont touch Kuronue. She just laughs at me and reaches over petting her cat. IS: you will entertain me. CE: I will not. IS: you will or you will die. She snaps her fingers and her dead minions appear carrying swords and spears. CE: okay, okay I'll fight. IS: good. CE: um… chains. IS: you can get out on your own. CE: WHAT?! The mummies comes towards me and I pull on the chains they don't come up I go to pull out one of my knives and find there all gone. IS: your weapons are gone I suggest you hurry. Her mummies are right on top of me now one raises his sword and brings it down I roll to the side and pull my chains out he strikes them and breaks them. I jump up and go to the wall grabbing a staff to fight with. I spin and kill one instantly and watch as the others come for me.

KURONUE'S POV

The tunnel seems to keep getting longer as I run down it with the kits. HA: ** hurry up already. ** He races a head of me. KU: stop. HA: ** NO HURRY UP. ** He trips on a trick wire I grab crescent and fall to the floor rolling over to the wall. I look up and see spears shoot out from the walls. CR: ** Haven are you alright? ** We hear a whimper and we crawl slowly over to him he has a scratch on his leg. KU: don't run ahead next time you could have killed us all. HA: ** we should continue on. ** I grab his leg when he tries to take off. He growls and tries to bite me but I grab his snout and push him onto the ground. KU: stop acting like a child your not if you interfere with me getting my mate back I will kill you. I stand up and I walk away he limps behind me with his head down he understands whose the alpha is now. CR: ** he's right we have to do this his way stop acting like a kid he's Celeste's mate now she wouldn't have chosen a idiot. ** HA: ** I get you don't have to remind me again. ** I stop and the kits stop behind me. CR: ** what is it? ** The floor there's a trap here look you can see the uneven stones. The kits crawl beside me and look at the floor. KU: follow my steps exactly. We cross without problems and continue on.

CELESTE'S POV

CE: how many of these things do I have to kill for you have to be entertained? IS: I'm getting bored of these anyway try fighting this. She snaps her fingers and the mummies move off. I wait for someone else to come at me but they don't I lower my guard and look over to Isis she's grinning at me. My spear is cut in half and I have a small scratch on my side. I turn around and around looking everywhere I see no one. CE: where are they? IS: you wont be able to see this opponent. CE: Your such a bit-CH. The air is kicked out of my stomach and a cut in my check appears. IS: watch what you say. CE: fine but watch what I can do. I close my eyes and let my dragon take control. I don't open my eyes as I feel the dragon enter my mind. DR: hello again Celeste. CE: Darius so nice to hear from you would you mind helping me? DR: not at all just relax. CE: okay thanks.

DARIUS POV

I feel the strange body I inhabit change to fit me the long hair becomes even longer the nails sharper and stronger wings slip out through the back tail grows, as do my fangs. The only things that don't change are my female parts. IS: what is this power. DA: be quiet queen. I feel someone come from behind me ready to strike I reach behind me and grab them around the neck and throw them down in front of me stepping on there windpipe. IS: how dare you. DA: I said be quiet Celeste is sitting back right now she come back out when I'm done. IS: I don't understand. DA: Celeste is a Celestial Dragon I am her dragon she is the only Celestial Dragon that has been able to call upon her dragon its very hard but it comes with great benefits watch this. I snap my fingers and the lights go out I kill the struggling figure underneath me quickly and throw the head at the queen she screams and I laugh. DA: I want the Cat's eye. IS: I have no such thing. DA: you're a lair. I look around the room with my eyes being able to see in the dark had its uses I see daggers arranged on the wall and smirk as I pick them up they come to me floating in the air. DA: last chance where is it? IS: I don't have it. I let the first dagger fly at her it cuts her in the arm. She whimpers scared now. She snaps her fingers and her mummies return they surround me I pick another weapon off the wall a two prong sword one swipe and it would sever a head clean off. I let it fly in a circle killing all of the undead. They're bodies' fall with loud thuds on the floor. I laugh as I step over them. DA: they couldn't stop Celeste what made you think they could stop me? IS: it doesn't matter you'll never find it. I slit her throat and let all the lights come back on. A door is kick open behind me I turn and crouch in a defensive position when I see that it's just Kuronue I grin and make my way over to him.

Normal POV

KU: are you okay…? DA: so you're her new mate? HA: ** that's not Celeste Kuronue that Darius her Dragon. ** KU: I am Kuronue. DA: Darius her Dragon as the little fox has told you, what would you say if I was to tell you that you were not worthy enough to have Celeste? KU: I'd tell you politely to go fuck yourself. Darius laughs and gives Celeste her body back. CE: sorry about that he can be protective at times. KU: it's fine did you find the Cat's eye? CE: he killed her before I she talked what happened to Haven? KU: he was being an idiot and almost got us killed. Haven growls at Kuronue and Kuronue growls back till Haven backs down and lie on his stomach. CE: come here boy. Haven crawls to Celeste and she looks over his leg wrapping it up before sitting him back on the ground. CE: you need to start listening to Kuronue Haven he has more experience and he's my mate now he wouldn't put me or you in harms way he knows how I feel about you. Haven nods and walks away to stand by Crescent. KU: lets search the place. We stand back to back in the middle of the room and study everything. CE: found it. KU: where? CE: on the statue look. I open my wings and flap them a little to get me moving I fly up to the statue and remove the headset around the cats head (think blue tooth with a screen to see out of) I put it on it was a gold headset and it wraps around to my eye in a shape of a cats eye. KU: cute now lets get going. CE: I'm tried now. KU: to bad were getting out of here. CE: ah alright. I let my wings back in and I walk into Kuronue's arms and we start to leave the tomb.

YOKO AND ALLEY: Operation Icy Kitty

AL: Yoko what do you think of this outfit? You walk out dressed in white snow gear. YO: I like this outfit better white looks very good on you. AL: I mean do you think it will hold up out there? YO: come here. You walk over to Yoko and let him feel the material his hands travel down your legs to your boots as an almost sexual way but he's keep his promise he hasn't tried anything it's making you wonder about him. He lifts your boot and looks at it. YO: yes these should keep you warm alright now what about your kits they've grown into there winter fur and gotten bigger but do you think they can survive in the winter out there we can't turn back once we started till we get the bracelet. AL: I know but they've gotten so much stronger I think there going to be fine. YO: alright I trust your judgment. You smile and nod going over to the hats you pick a facemask glasses and a hat. Yoko goes off to get his clothes and you go outside to see your kits playing in the snow. There fur has changed to a bright white and they've gotten bigger the size of a large dog now. AL: come here girls. They come over to me and I bend down. AL: look when we go out there you need to listen to everything that Yoko and me say so you don't get harmed its fun right now but its about to get real serious do you understand. They both nod and Yoko walks out in the same kind of outfit like you except black in color. YO: alright we should go. AL: okay where do we go? YO: where heading south there's some ruins there supposedly that's where the bracelet is hidden. AL: okay you can lead the way. YO: let's go. You travel through the day stopping every now and then to hydrate. AL: Yoko how much longer? YO: well stop and set up camp now if you want? AL: I can keep going. YO: no it's fine the kits are probably tried to they aren't use to this weather. AL: okay. YO: do you no how to build an igloo? AL: no. YO: me either. AL: then what are we suppose to do for shelter? You ask starting to feel the cold creep into your jacket. YO: we dig a hole and cover our selves up. AL: how long will that take? YO: not to long I hope lets get started. You nod and shrug out of your back pack Yoko draws out a huge circle and you and the kits begin digging it out you get down to about three feet deep and you decide that its low enough. YO: now to build the top. AL: no way stand back and let me see if I can do this. YO: do what? AL: just watch. You walk to the middle of the hole and close your eyes. You let out a high pitch A note and the snow you had dug put raises into the air and melts into water you start at the bottom and make a frame you leave a spot for the door you end off with a low A and the cold air attacks the frame and freezes it. You sit down coughing slightly and Yoko is at your side in an instant. YO: Alianne are you okay? AL: yeah I'm fine that's going to make this a lot easier now. YO: yeah sit down for a while I'll finish up. You nod and watch as he packs snow into the firmly. When you got your breath back you start helping him and you're soon down in half an hour. YO: I'll start cooking if you set up the beds. AL: okay. You lay down the sleeping bags and a blanket for your kits they had went out to hunt. When you're done you sit down on the sleeping bag. AL: what are we eating anyway? YO: broth I didn't want to pack much so I got a ton of these little packets. AL: no meat? YO: no meat. AL: oh well. Melody walks in carrying a small snow rabbit she drops it at Yoko's feet and walks out. AL: wait did you get any food? ME: ** yes we found a seal we thought you could use some meat for the soup. ** AL: thank you. You grab the rabbit and take it out side skinning it and leave the stuff that Yoko and you wont eat for the kits. You go back and dump the rabbit into the pot. YO: I love those kits so considerate. AL: and to think you used to call them brats. YO: I didn't stay they still weren't. You smirk and lay down as he continues to cook. It's dark by the time he's done. You take the bowl and slurp the soup down when your down you take outside and wash it into the snow and use the bathroom. The kits are coming in from there meal also. AL: guys do your business before you come in because I'm about to close up for the night. They nod and quickly do whatever before coming in Yoko goes out and comes back quickly you both pack the door full of snow. YO: lets turn in were going to need our strength. AL: okay. You go and lay down in your sleeping bag as Yoko turns off the light and gets into his sleeping bag. Its cold that's your only thought as you drift off to sleep in the freezing cold makeshift house.

NEXT MORNING

Your shaken awake by Yoko who hands you a cup of coffee. AL: thanks. You tell him groggily as you sit up and pull on your boots. YO: how are you feeling? AL: cold. He laughs and kicks open the door to the house. YO: ready to head out? AL: yes the sooner we get it the sooner we can leave. YO: that's the spirit. AL: why are you so damn happy? YO: I'm with you what else. AL: go away you idiot. He grins and picks up your backpack helping you put it on. AL: by the way where are the kits? YO: traveling ahead I guess they left early this morning. AL: okay. You head out and travel far again you stop for lunch and have some more broth no meat this time you still haven't caught up with the kits yet.  
~~HOURS LATER~~

YO: Alianne we need to step up soon or were going to be sleeping out in the cold. AL: but we haven't found them yet what if there in trouble? YO: I don't think they are. You go to run but Yoko catches you. YO: stop or your going to kill yourself. You look him straight in the eye and nod your head slowly. He lets you go but keeps you in arms reach. AL: what are we going to do? He doesn't answer you instead he whistles your little tune. AL: how did you learn that? He grins as he hears your foxes answering howl. YO: follow me. He takes off running and you follow he leads you to the top of the hill and down at the bottom you see your kits with a hole already dug waiting for you and Yoko. You slide down the hill and hug them both around the neck. AL: you two scared me. HE: ** Alley were big girls now we can take care of our selves. ** AL: I know but I still worry about my two best girls. ME: ** Whatever mom just sing and build us a house so we can go to sleep. ** You laugh and sing just like you did the other day you make the frame then you and Yoko pack it in with snow when you get in he cooks and you eat as you get ready to go to bed though you start to dread it. AL: Yoko. YO: yes? AL: how much longer till were there I'm tried of seeing nothing. YO: where almost there. AL: good. YO: go to sleep. You frown as he turns off the light and gets into his sleeping bag. You curl up trying to keep as much heat as you can to your body. An hour later and you cant take it anymore you sit up everyone else is out cold you stand up wrapping your sleeping bag around yourself and walk over to Yoko you sit down beside him and think how you want to do this. You gasp as he sits up and looks at you. YO: cold? You nod stupidly and he shakes his head unzipping his sleeping bag. AL: can I…? He grabs your arms and pulls you in his bag putting his arm around your waist. YO: zip it up and go to sleep. You zip it up and wrap your arm around his snuggling closer to his body. YO: you really don't like the cold. AL: no I like nice hot tropics. You tell him yawning he pulls you closer and you fall asleep quickly as the heat returns to your body.

Next Morning

You feel Yoko getting up and growl pulling him back down and wrapping your arms around his stomach. YO: Alianne. AL: just a little longer please. YO: alright. You grin as you tangle your legs in-between his and rest your head on his chest. YO: watch where you put your legs. He tells you as he pulls away a little. AL: what are you talking about? You ask as you look up at him accidentally moving your leg higher up his thigh. He growls and fists his hand into your hair pulling your head back as he licks down your neck and kissing slowly back up till he gets to your lips where he kisses you hard. You kiss back fighting to win but he puts you in your place. You break away first and lean against him panting. YO: Alianne… NO. He gets up suddenly and leaves the house. Your shocked that he pushed you away so suddenly and don't know how to take it. AL: I guess he doesn't like to wait? You stand up and start packing the camp up when your done Yoko had come back he doesn't say anything to you he just picks up his pack and motions for you to do the same. You grab it and you both head out silently half way through the day you come upon the old ruins and run a head you see you kits waiting for you. AL: anything down there? ME: ** yes there's a cat down there just wondering around. ** AL: a cat what kind of cat? HE: ** an icy kitty its very mean when we tried to approached it hissed at us. ** AL: okay you two stay here I'm going to go spy. They nod and sit down as you drop your pack down beside them and slink down the slope. You hide behind a pillar and look around you don't see anything so you keep going you see a little building up ahead that doesn't look to sturdy against the wind but you got to check you walk in its completely dark you hear crying up ahead and walk silently and look around the corner you see an artic tiger and her two cubs. She looks half starved and the cubs aren't getting any milk either. You see that the mother has the bracelet on her paw. You sneak back out and run to your kits. AL: can you two go hunting now? ME: ** what do you want Alley? ** AL: something big the biggest thing you can find and enough to last through this winter storm. They nod and head off. YO: what's going on? AL: well I found the bracelet its on the tiger in there on her paw anyway she has two cubs and she's starving and the place she's staying at looks like its going to collapse so I figure feed her and fix her home she be grateful and let us have the bracelet. YO: are you sure that's going to work. AL: yes because we cant take it by force. YO: alright then I'm going to go fix the house. You nod and go back inside the building the scene is the same as it was the first time. The cubs are still crying and the mother is frustrated. You clear your throat and she turns and hisses at you. You walk in with your hands up you bow down to her and lay on your back. She stalks over towards you and her growl deepens, as she's right on top of you. TI: ** why have you enter my house? ** AL: I would like to make a deal. TI: ** talk demon your time is short. ** AL: as I'm sure you no your house is about to cave in on you and your young and I no that they are to young to be move they haven't even opened there eyes yet. TI: ** how is this making a deal? ** AL: let me finish please my friend is outside right now fixing your house and my children are out hunting food for you. TI: ** what do you want in return? ** AL: that bracelet on your paw that's all I wont I think that's a fair trade. TI: ** if you do all of this then you can have this thing you wont so much but not till then. ** You nod and she steps off of you. You walk out and go outside Yoko is still working. Your kits are coming up the hill now both carrying a seal. AL: if you guys hunt anymore of those there wont be any left in the ocean. ME: ** these are sea lions** AL: okay follow me and bring those. You lead them back into the building and the mother is there with her cubs. AL: two seals. TI: ** those are sea lions**. AL: so I've been told. Your kits laugh behind you and you roll your eyes. AL: where can they put these? TI: ** In the corner. ** They go over to the corner and drop them. TI: ** leave let me no when your friend is done. ** AL: okay. You leave and you see that she goes to the meat and eats so she can feed her young. You go back outside and see Yoko sitting on the ground. AL: you done? YO: yes. TI: ** I wont to see. ** AL: go ahead. She comes out and you move back out of her way. TI: **it will hold as promised the bracelet. ** She lifts her paw and you move forward very cautiously grabbing the bracelet and pulling it off. AL: thank you very much. TI: ** thank you my cubs call goodbye. ** She disappears and you grin putting the bracelet on. YO: lets go. AL: I'm sorry I wasn't thinking this morning I'm not a morning person. YO: forget about it. AL: okay shall we go then? You start walking not waiting for his answer.

~~ A WEEK LATER~~  
Yoko and you were traveling silently together you were mad at him for no reason at all just that he was around you. You were ready to kill someone for no reason at all you didn't no what the hell was wrong with you one second you'd want to jump Yoko and tear his clothes off then you realized what an ass he is and want to beat him to a pulp. Your kits wont even come near you they stay at least three feet away from you. You huff and Yoko looks at you, AL: Got a problem? YO: as a matter of fact I do it's your attitude. AL: I don't have one. YO: bull shit. AL: YOKO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. You stomp off and he growls grabbing you arm and yanking you back you fall into his chest and look up into his eyes…his eyes those pools of liquid gold. You lean into his more breathing in his scent. YO: Alianne what are you doing? It takes you a moment to realize what your doing. AL: OH MY GOD. You push him away and take off running into the woods. AL: ** oh my god it's coming no…no…no. ** YO: ALIANNE! You trip and fall into some bushes on the other side is the hotel. CE: ALLEY? AL: CELESTE? She was in a bikini sitting in Kuronue's lap. CE: are you still running away from Yoko? YO: ALIANNE WHAT THE HELL! He grabs you by the arm and yanks you up. AL: oh Yoko let go that hurts. YO: you been an ass for the past week I want the no what the hell is going on. AL: nothing don't worry about it. KU: you two been having fun. AL: tons. YO: do you have our rooms reserved? KU: Yes here's the key. Kuronue throws Yoko the key and you wait for Celeste to throw you one. AL: okay Celeste where's our room? CE: um… I'm staying with Kuronue. AL: Then where am I staying? YO: with me dumb ass. AL: DON'T CALL ME A DUMB ASS. YO: STOP ACTING LIKE ONE THEN. AL: AHHHHHHHHHH! Yoko pushes you away from him and steps over you. YO: damn have you two started looking for the artifact yet? KU: no we've only been here for a couple of days. YO: well lets find it and leave. AL: I'm not sharing a room with you. YO: yes your are. AL: No I'm NOT. CE: Alley come here. She grabs you by the arm and pulls you inside the hotel. CE: what's wrong? You look behind you to see if Yoko anywhere near he isn't. AL: I'm going into heat. CE: are you serious? AL: yes I have to get away from here. CE: there's no way you'll be able to manage that. AL: wrong I got the potion to take the binds off it's ready meet me tonight and I'll apply it to you arms and mine and in a day or two well be out of here. CE: but Alley what about Kuronue? AL: what about him…wait did you and him? She moves her hair out of the way and you see the healing mark of mating. AL: oh well I guess this is the end of our partnership then? CE: we can tell them what's happening they'll let you leave for a couple of days. AL I can't stay I don't want to be trapped down I will find the last artifact after that I'm gone I have at least two days till it takes full affect. CE: he'll smell it on you. AL: there's a sauna here right. CE: yes. AL: I'll stay in there it will cover up the heat smell for a little bit. CE: you can't stay in there till its over. AL: I know that I'll manage. CE: just tell them. AL: NO. You lean against the wall breathing hard. AL: I'm sorry I got to stay clam the more my temper flares the faster it will come on. CE: Alley you're my best friend I don't want to lose you. AL: I know Celeste but you have a mate now you'll be fine and besides this gives me a chance to explore now. CE: I've never held you back. AL: I know you haven't but my kits have. CE: you can't leave them. AL: I can't take them with me when I run there old enough now and besides they're going to mate with the boys. CE: we don't know that for sure. AL: come on Celeste. CE: okay, I know that there going to mate I was kind of hoping you would have mated to. AL: if I don't get out of here I will be mated. She nods I clutch my bag and walk back outside Yoko is talking to Kuronue. CE: what are you doing? Celeste whispers to you. YO: are you done with your bitch mood now? AL: Yoko… I'm… You start crying you see Kuronue and Yoko jump back a little. KU: the hell? AL: I'm…sorry I just…just. Celeste grabs you and you cry into her shoulder. CE: look she's stressed out she's sorry I'm going to take her to her room and let her rest okay. YO: here. He hands her the keys and walks away with Kuronue and the kits. CE: nice job. AL: I still got it. CE: come on. She grabs your arm and leads you to your room. CE: you need a bath. AL: I know, Celeste since your mated I want you to take the binds off. CE: I'm not leaving him. AL: that's not what I said you're his mate not his slave if you want to hit your mate you should be able to. CE: hit him. AL: any kind of fighting Celeste you're his mate. CE: alright. You go into your bathroom and find a nice size tube you run the water and add bubbles lastly you go to your bag and pull out the jar you made at Nathan's so long ago. You put it into the tub and watch the water turn a silver sheen color. You slip in and feel the potion biting at your skin. CE: move over. AL: aren't we too old to be taking a bath together. CE: shut up. You move to the other end and pull your legs closer to your body and she slips in on the other side. CE: is it supposed to feel like that? AL: yes it's pulling off the spell. CE: oh so how was traveling with Yoko? AL: it wasn't bad he kept his promise and didn't try to sleep with me the whole time and we work well together we actually had fun till about two weeks ago. CE: Really? AL: yeah we were laughing and telling jokes I even gave him a make over. CE: WHAT! AL: he had to act gay for a week a gay super model had the cat's fang as an earring. CE: oh my god there's no way Yoko could pull off being gay he's a manly man. AL: I coached him it was fine. She bust outs in a full on laugh and you grin as you wash your hair. AL: what about you how did it go well I mean it must have went well you had sex. CE: oh shut up it was fun we meet this little girl name Jena she was sweet. AL: so you got any kids on the way? CE: not yet. AL: good wait till were done with this then you can do it all you want. AL: time to get out. You both get out and wrap towels around your bodies. You go and dress in shorts and a bikini top. CE: ready to look? AL: yeah. You both leave and walk around the hotel you check all the rooms but find nothing out of the ordinary. CE: want to stop for lunch? AL: sounds good. You walk to the cafeteria and see Kuronue and Yoko also sitting down you and Celeste grab a plate and feel it up with fruit and other stuff. You go over and sit down with them. AL: you guys find anything? KU: no you two? CE: nope. AL: do we even know what it looks like? YO: yes. He arranges some food on the plate and it looks like the nose of a cat and the whiskers coming out. AL: what is this suppose to be a hat? YO: no idea but its one of the artifacts. AL: okay. You feel something rubbing your leg underneath the table and your whole face goes red. CE: Alley are you alright? AL: no I'm going to the sauna now bye. You leave quickly leaving your food untouched. CE: Yoko you didn't happen to do anything did you? YO: what are you talking about? CE: nothing never mind. She gets up leaving also to follow you. You run into the sauna and sit on the bench breathing in and out slowly. CE: what happened? AL: he started rubbing my leg.

YOKO AND KURONUE

YO: so you and Celeste are together now? KU: yes. YO: I knew that our plan would work. KU: Celeste and I knew you set us up. YO: it was obvious but you didn't care you went right along with it. KU: true so thanks but what about you and Alley? YO: well I had to make a deal with her to even consider letting you two go off on your own. KU: really what was the deal? YO: I wasn't allowed to throw her up against any walls, beds, showers, basically I couldn't try and have sex with her twenty four seven as she put it. KU: so you couldn't… YO: no but she did try these last couple of weeks to have sex with me. KU: what do you mean try? YO: I don't know that's the strange part we'd be fighting and she tried to walk away and I grab her and pull her to me she would just stare into my eyes and then try to kiss me. KU: try? YO: she'd realize what she was doing and run off and then when we went to the artic plains we shared a bag because she was cold she pressed her body to mine and twisted up her legs with mine and you get the picture I had to leave or I would have had her right there. KU: sounds like someone's going in heat. Yoko was drinking his drink when Kuronue told him this he started coughing choking on it. Kuronue beats him on the back and he breathes regular again. YO: there's no way she'd beg me to be able to leave for a week if that was the case. KU: she also knows that you would want to know why and she's to prideful to tell you the truth and you would tell her no with out an explanation. YO: there's no way. KU: all you have to do is put her in a stressful situation and she go right over the edge. YO: the sauna will hide her scent if she is in heat. KU: see what I mean and her mood swings would be explained also. YO: your right. KU: I know I usually am. YO: oh shut up you old bat. KU: were the same age dumb ass. They finish their meal then continue to look for the whiskers.

NORMAL POV

CE: Alley I can't stay in here much longer. AL: go I understand. CE: you can't stay either you haven't drunk, or eaten anything and we've been in here for hours now. AL: I know just go and find out if Yoko is sleeping yet if he is I'll come out eat then go to sleep and wake up before him and come back here in the morning. CE: alright I'll be right back. She leaves and you rest against the wall closing your eyes. Celeste is back within minutes bringing with her a towel, water and a plate of food. CE: he's asleep come out. You move weakly from the bench and step out into the cool night and shiver as it touches your skin. You take the towel and wipe the sweat off your skin. CE: there's a shower over there I brought my soap and shampoo if you want to wash off. AL: thanks. You take them and shower quickly coming out and changing out into shorts and a bra top that Celeste brought you. AL: thanks. CE: your welcome here eat then go to sleep. You nod and take the food eating slowly when you're done. CE: come on I'll walk you. AL: okay. You lean on her shoulder and let her lead you back to your room when you get to your room you look in and see Yoko in there sleeping you hug her and walk in shutting the door and walking over to the bed. YO: I hope you weren't walking around in that. You trip and fall on the floor. YO: are you okay? AL: no I thought you were sleeping. He helps you up off the floor and leads you to the bed. AL: thanks. YO: that's what I'm here for. You lie down and close your eyes. YO: so you no you were just outside basically wearing bra and panties. AL: its hot out. YO: it's hot in here to why don't you take everything off. He runs his hands lightly down your back and back up rubbing your shoulders. AL: Yoko stop it. YO: why. You roll over so your staring up at him he puts his legs on either side of your body and leans down to kiss you on the lips. He pulls away and laughs to himself you had fallen asleep. He rolls off of you and pulls you into his body going to sleep.

Next Morning

You wake up and snuggle into the warm body holding onto you. You feel something kissing your neck and open your eyes slowly to find Yoko's head bent over your neck kissing you ever so gently. AL: YOKO! You push him away from you running into the bathroom and locking the door. You grab your bag that was sitting on the stool in there and open the bay windows climbing out. You drop down and pull on some jeans as you walk to the cafeteria. You sit down by yourself and grab a bowel of watermelon eating it. When your done you leave walking around the hotel you check in more rooms to see what you can find but you don't see anything that looks like what Yoko told you about. CE: Alley. You stop and Celeste walking towards you. AL: morning. CE: I heard you this morning what happened is that a hickey on your neck? AL: damn it are you serious? You turn and look in a mirror and find your neck with red marks on it. AL: I look like a slut. CE: don't worry we can use your hair to cover it. she comes over and moves your hair to cover that side of your neck. AL: I didn't even know he was doing it till I woke up. CE: I realize that. AL: he kissed me last night when I came in and I fail asleep on him. Celeste starts laughing and you grin. AL: I don't think it bother him much though. CE: it had to its like saying he has a small dick. You laugh and loop arms with her walking down the hall again. AL: so when exactly did you and Kuronue mate any way? CE: end of our first mission of and I activated my dragon again. AL: really that's so cool I wish I had a cool dragon. CE: he talked to Kuronue. AL: oh really did he do like the whole protective deal? CE: no not really I think he knows I'm smart enough not to pick a stupid mate. AL: that's true I mean you are the only one of your kind who can summon a dragon. CE: I'm not really summoning him though. AL: but still Celeste you're the only one who can. CE: that we no of. AL: oh stop it. KU: yes stop it. The guy's come out from the gym with no shirts on a sheen sheet of sweat is on their chest. You stop and grab Celeste's arm. YO: What's wrong Alianne see something you like? AL: Yes. Celeste looks at you like your crazy and you grin jumping up and grabbing the ledge. YO: Alianne have you lost it. AL: no I've found it. You grunt as you pull yourself up on the ledge a task that before would be no problem but your body feels so heavy now. You feel someone grab your foot and push you up. You reach up and grab the vase of a potted plant and dump the plant upside down. You turn and dangle your legs over the ledge. AL: lookie, lookie what I went and found. You hold up the Cats Whiskers grinning. MA: what the hell do you think your doing? AL: uh-oh. You see a demon dressed in a nice fancy suit headed your way. MA: this is outrageous that's stealing young lady. KU: be quiet. The little man shuts up quickly and you look at Yoko who motions for you to come down. You look down and shake your head no. He grins and holds out his arms to catch you. You think about it at first then you slide off and he catches you and brings your body against his before putting you on the ground. KU: how much money do you want. MA: excuse me? KU: to make you keep quiet about this incident. MA: you can't pay me. Yoko throws him two bags of gold and turns walking away with you and the others following. AL: so we have all the artifacts. YO: it would seem so. AL: go I'll just take my share and leave then. YO: what's the rush stay and relax we have the whole week paid for. AL: I have other things to do. YO: like what? AL: there private. YO: oh really. You nod not saying anything else. YO: well what ever they are they can wait. AL: IT CAN'T. You stop walking staring at him. YO: What's the matter with you now? AL: Yoko can I ask you something. YO: what? You can tell by his look that he's not going to give you what you want but you have to try. AL: I need to leave right away its very important. YO: what is it? AL: I can't tell you. YO: then I cant take the binds off. You growl stomping away in a huff throwing the vase behind you. KU: hey don't throw the artifacts. You flick him off behind your back and walk off to the sauna's. You take off your jeans when you get there and lay on the bench resting.

LATER

CE: ALLEY! You sit up suddenly your still in the sauna you fell asleep. CE: you shouldn't have fallen asleep like that its dangerous. AL: oh whatever go away. You walk out running back to your room its still light out Yoko and Kuronue were probably out somewhere celebrating like most of the idiots out tonight. You see a group of guys by the door of the hotel and blush you were just wearing your bathe suit. DE: hey. AL: hey. You can't believe your talking to this idiot. DE: were going to a party tonight and then you and me can go to my place how's that sound? You smile at him and move towards him but think better of it and run inside. You run up all the way to your room flinging the door open and running to the closet to grab your bag you start-throwing clothes in it. You hear the door shut behind you and turn and see Yoko without a shirt on his pants hang loosely on him and you can see the V that leads down below his pants. You just stare at his flat tone stomach until he wakes you up by walking towards you. YO: Alianne what's wrong? You shake your head stupidly telling him nothing. He walks over towards you and pushes you. You fall against the wall and look up at him fearfully. YO: not going to yell at me? AL: what do you want? YO: just to ask you a question. He tells you leaning against your body and resting on arm against the wall while the other caress your face. You shudder closing your eyes breathing deeply. AL: What Yo… he kisses you deeply you resist him but when his hand cups your breast you gasp and throw your arms around him kissing even more deeply and pressing your whole body against him. He presses your back into the wall and hitches your leg up around his waist. He growls deeply and moves away from the wall wrapping both of your legs around his body. He moves to the bed putting you on the bed and sitting between your legs. YO: are you in heat? He asks you teasingly you sit up reaching out for him. He grabs your arm and twists it behind your back sitting on your lower back. YO: are you? You whimper and then growl into the bed struggling against his hold. YO: ANSWER ME. AL: YES DAMN IT YES. He growls in response and rips your bikini top off and turns you around he kisses you and you kiss back letting your heat take control of your actions. You run your hands over his shoulder down his back you reach his pants and push them down. Yoko grips your hair and pulls it back leaving your neck exposed he kisses your neck you use your knees and pull his pants down the rest of the way. His nails dig into your breast pinching and rubbing them. AL: YOKO. He moves back to your mouth and you kiss him losing yourself in his touches as his hands travel over your body. When his claw touches the first black curl and then rubs the inside of your lips you gasp pushing your body against him. He pulls away and you stare up at him. AL: Yoko please. He grins and you watch as he puts a finger in his mouth sucking it before pushing it back in you. You arch your back it's the best thing you ever felt your body feels as if it's on fire. You whimper as he puts another in and stretches you out even more. You move your body with his fingers and moan he removes his fingers and you growl flipping him so that now he's lying on your back. YO: Alianne what are you doing? AL: taking control. You take your hands and run them down his body your hands come down to his shaft and you grip it feeling it from base to tip. You finally look down and gasp at his length. YO: are you just going to stare. you grin as he gasps when you take his length into your mouth. You work him up till his dick is standing straight up when you pull away he growls at you as you crawl up and kiss him on the lips. He flips you over and you stare up at him his hands move down to your legs and pushes them apart you struggle against him. AL: what's taking? He growls at you and you glare at him you feel him at your entrance and growl taking things into your hands you lift your body up and thrust yourself onto him. You scream out in pain and don't move you lay as still as possible. YO: ALIANNE ARE YOU ALL RIGHT! You shake your head no coming out of your heat covering your eyes as tears leak. AL: get out please get out. YO: just let me. AL: No it hurts too much. YO: I would never hurt you intentionally just trust me. He pulls your hands away and stares into your eyes you nod and he kisses you softly pulling out of you slowly you whimper as he pushes back in and pulls out again the pain starts to lessen and you moan when he enters you again. He leans down and captures your lips again kissing you deeply as he continues to move in and out of you your heat comes back on and you urge him on. AL: faster. YO: what was that? AL: FASTER. He pounds into you and you gasp wrapping your legs around his waist allowing him to enter you even more. Pressure begins to build in your lower stomach and you grip him harder as you feel your release about to come. You scream out when you come and Yoko pounds in you for another minute before he also comes. He pulls out and lies beside you. You had already fallen asleep he growls and pulls your body up so your leaning against him. YO: Alianne wake up. AL: what? YO: I'm going to mark you. AL: … he growls letting his fangs growl before tilting your head to the side and moving your hair. He kisses the junction on your neck before biting down. You wake up and when Yoko lets go of your neck you reach up and feel the blood flowing down your shoulder. Yoko licks the wound and you moan turning around kissing him starting another love making session. Throughout the night you continue waking Yoko up for more sex he obliges you.

Next Morning

You wake up sore and look around the room. Yoko was beside you and you were without any clothes. Your neck was sore as where other parts of your body. You move from the bed quietly grabbing the bag of clothes you had thrown in there yesterday you pull on some pants and a shirt walking to the door you open it silently and walk out when you get outside you run into the woods you whistle for your girls and they come quickly to you. AL: I'm leaving eat these and the binds will fall off your neck. ME: **what about Yoko? ** HE: **what about us are you leaving us? ** AL: yes I'm leaving I want you to stay with Yoko and take care of him, he's going to be pissed when he finds out I left. ME: ** then don't. ** AL: don't come looking for me. You pet them once on the head before jumping in the trees and running along the branches disappearing.

YOKO'S POV

I wake up and feel something off I sit up in bed and look around for Alianne she's gone. YO: Alianne are you in the bathroom? I grab a sheet and walk to the bathroom she's not in there either her clothes are gone. I grab my pants and walk out. I go down to breakfast and see Kuronue and Celeste eating Alianne isn't there. I go to the woods and see her kits sitting on the ground crying. YO: where is she? ME: ** she left us she's gone. ** YO: she wouldn't leave her kits. HE: ** she did she told us to stay with you and not to follow her. ** I become blind in rage. YO: ALIANNE!

You stop running looking back before shaking your head and running even faster away from your mate.

Almost two years later.

You jump out of a window carrying a sack you run into the woods as the lights in the house go on and the alarms start to go off. Once your safe inside the woods you breathe out that breath you were holding. You hear a twig snap behind you and turn only to be thrown to the ground. YO: hello Alianne. You gasp and cover your mouth. AL: Yoko. You hear growling behind you and look to see both of your kits growling at you. AL: Melody, Heaven you two have grown I see. The only answer they give you is to growl deeper. YO: why did you leave. AL: I fulfilled my end of the deal I didn't see any reason to stay. YO: You're My Mate! He growls and kicks the bag from your hand. AL: NO. Food spills on the ground and Yoko picks up an apple. YO: what's this stealing food? You Alianne have been reduced to this petty theft? AL: I have my reason. You try to gather the food back up but Melody swipes it from your hand leaving a deep gash on your hand. You don't make a sound as you glare at her. AL: Back Away Melody I Need That Food. She growls but doesn't move. YO: they wont listen to you anymore you turned them over to me you abandoned them. AL: I had my reasons. Heaven comes behind you and you can feel the heat of her breath on her back. HE: mother you should have taken us with you. You feel tears at the name she called you. You growl and stand up grabbing your bag. AL: Leave me alone. You go to move away when Yoko grabs your hand and pulls you to him. AL: LET GO. You see a rock hit Yoko in the head and you stare in horror as Melody slashes a tree down. AL: NO. You see a child falling and run grabbing him pulling him to your body. AL: are you okay? RE: yes mother. YO: mother? You put the boy down on the ground and turn around facing him. AL: that's right. YO: you had a child with another man. His eyes have gone red he starts walking towards you and you reach behind and pull the child in front of you. He stops and stares at the child that's his exact image except for the eyes, which are a light purple. AL: no Yoko I didn't go to anyone else. RE: mother who is this? AL: Reiji this is Yoko Kurama your father. YO: I…I have a son? You nod your head and he growls at you. YO: SPEAK. AL: YES OKAY YES YOU HAVE A SO…N. You feel a rope latch around your neck and your pulled back. YO: ALIANNE. RE: MOM. You see someone snatch him up and scream. AL: REIJI. Someone pulls you back harder and you hit the ground trying to crawl back. Your kicked in the face and you look up as blood runs down your face. CO: hello darling. YO: didn't you two bastards die already. RE: HEY. CL: I'd watch what you said Yoko I'm holding your son my hand might slip if your not careful. You watch the blade on your son's neck slide and a small bead of blood on his neck start to form. AL: REIJI! YO: Stop It what do you want? CO: well we were going to kill everyone but now the circumstances have changed. AL: Let my son go and I'll do anything you want. CO: anything? AL: yes just let him go. CL: we were hoping you would say that we just want you to do one thing. AL: what? CO: sing that death cord you know all to well and aim it all your three friends. You stiffen and you feel Cole sit behind you wrapping an arm around your shoulders with a knife at your back. CO: to save your son. AL: I can't kill them. RE: MOM. YO: Alianne do it. AL: Yoko. YO: JUST FOR ONCE LISTEN TO ME! You feel tears go down your face and you open your mouth slightly singing a soft deadly tune. Your kits drop to the ground first and you watch Yoko he drops to his knees and stays like that at first before falling flat on his face. Cole lets go of you and goes to check Yoko and Colin throws Reiji he lands on his feet and runs over to you. You grab him and hug him tight. CO: good now one more thing Alianne. You look up and see them coming towards you. AL: what are you talking about? You ask as you hug your son closer to your body. Cole grabs your arms and tries to take your son from you. You scream in his face and kick him getting up and running. The rope around your neck is pulled and you fall hard on your back. AL: Reiji run. You let him go and turn around getting up and pulling out two daggers. AL: you will not touch my son. They grin advancing on you. CO: we haven't had fun with you in a long time. You glare and they run at you, you block Cole with one knife and Colin with the other both have swords pushing down on you. CO: don't hurt her too much I plan to have her bare my children brother. YO: like hell. Yoko kicks both of them away from you and you look at him with tears running down your face. AL: I'm sorry. YO: shut up and defend yourself. AL: DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP. YO: then fight Colin I'll take Cole. AL: fine. YO: Melody Heaven find my son and protect him. They nod and take off as Colin starts to attack you again. You defend yourself from his sword. CL: those little daggers aren't going to hold up much longer. He tells you as he swings down and breaks both of them at the hilt you roll out of the way and come back up with your fist out. He grins and puts his sword away attacking you again you kick him in the stomach and he punches you in the face kicking you to the ground. CL: Alianne you've gotten weak what's wrong? You glare at him from the ground and ignore his comments kicking his knee in. he growls and stabs you in the leg with your broken blade. You scream and watch his ears bleed he backs away holding his head. RE: MOM. You look back and see your son running towards you. Colin sees him and grins going towards him. You try to get up the blade in your leg screams at you and you fall back down. You watch as Colin pulls out his sword and scream. Yoko appears and grabs his son jumping out of the way as the sword hits the ground. Melody slashes Colin across the back and then Heaven finishes him off by taking off his head. CO: this isn't over. Cole disappears and Yoko comes over to you. He puts Reiji down and looks at your leg. AL: go away Yoko. He growls and grips the blade pulling it quickly out. You growl at him and hit him in the arm. RE: mom are you going to be alright? AL: I will be as soon as he leaves. YO: your coming with me. AL: I am not. He begins to bandage your leg and he pulls real tight making you cringe. YO: you've hidden my son from me for two years its time for you to come home. Before you can argue back he pinches a nerve in your neck and you fall against him fainting. RE: father what did you do? YO: put her to sleep. Yoko picks you and puts you on Heavens back. YO: don't let her fall off. HE: I wont. ME: Reiji is that your name? He nods and Melody bends down I pick him up and put him on her neck climbing on behind him. RE: father why haven't you come for mother sooner? YO: she's very tricky to find your mother. RE: are we going to stay together now? YO: yes if I have to tie her down myself. RE: just don't hurt her. YO: as long as she doesn't hurt me. RE: she talks about you. YO: what do you mean? RE: when she's asleep she dreams about you I've heard her calling out names Yoko was one of them. YO: what were the others? RE: Melody, Heaven, Celeste, Haven, Crescent, Kuronue and yours, she says she's sorry. Yoko looks down as Reiji yawns and wraps his arm around his son's waist. YO: sleep son. Reiji curls up into his father's strong arms and goes to sleep instantly. YO: girls get us home. The foxes take off running.

LATER

You move around in the nice soft bed groaning in happiness until the sheets are snatched and your pushed to the floor. AL: What The Hell? YO: have a nice sleep? AL: Yoko damn it, it wasn't a dream where's my son? YO: our son is in his room sleeping it is three in the morning. AL: I want to see him. YO: we have to talk first Alianne. AL: I don't want to. YO: DAMN IT. You stay still as he sits in front of you taking deep breaths. YO: I'm trying to stay under control here a little help would be nice so shut your damn mouth. You glare at him but keep your mouth shut. YO: why did you leave me? AL: I wasn't ready to be a mate yet I wasn't ready for kids either but look what happened. YO: if you didn't want Reiji why did you keep him? You get this appalled look on your face and just stare at Yoko like he's slapped you. AL: is that what you think of me? I love Reiji so what if I didn't want to be a mother I am and I wouldn't trade it for nothing in the world I would died for my son. YO: so your ready to be a mother what about a mate? You scoot away from him as he grabs your legs and pulls you back to him. YO: stop avoiding me what are you so scared of? AL: you wouldn't believe me. YO: try me. AL: I'm scared of losing another family. You tell him pulling away and bringing your legs to your chest to curl up. Yoko picks you up and sets you on the bed pulling your legs away and picks your chin up looking you in the eyes. YO: do you not no your family were some of the strongest demons around. AL: still there are accidents that could happen. YO: if you let that stop you then your weak I'm not going to let anything happen to my family. You look up into his eyes and he stares back at you wiping a stray tear. He leans in and kisses your check before moving to your lips he starts soft and then pushes you down on the bed kissing you deeper running his hands down your body. You moan and reach up pulling his shirt over his head running your hands down his chest. He moves lower kissing your neck before taking off your shirt. You let him and he kisses down your chest stopping at your nipple kissing it and playing with it with his tongue. You gasp and grip the sheets as he continues to go over every part of your body. His fingers travel down and you gasp as one enters you and then another. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull yourself up kissing him on the lips. He pulls away and grins down at you. YO: your not going to leave in the morning are you? AL: not if you promise to always be there. YO: deal. He enters one more finger and you moan arching your back he kisses your chest and you use your legs to roll him over so your on top of him now. He grins and let your hands roam over his chest as you take his ear lobe and nibble on it as you reach for his pants taking the belt off and sliding your hands inside gripping his shift and moving slowly up and down he growls and kicks his pants off the rest off the way before flipping you back over he hovers over you before slowly entering you. You stay still waiting to get use to his size he waits on your signal before he moves. When you slide off of him and then back in he takes control working you slowly till your begging for him to go faster and harder. You feel your stomach tightening and groan as you cum Yoko pumps into you a few more times before also coming. He lies beside you and you roll over curling up into his arms. He wraps you up as you reach down grabbing a cover pulling it over you both. YO: so you'll be here in the morning? AL: I promise. YO: good. You fall asleep happily with Yoko beside you.

In The Morning

You wake up and see Yoko still asleep you get up stretching going to the bathroom to run a bath when you turn it off you feel Yoko come up behind you wrapping his arms around you. AL: I'm still here. YO: I see that. You slide in and he gets in behind you pulling you into his chest. You end up talking some more about how things will be different and what not. You get out an hour later and dress going to your sons room he's still asleep. You sit down beside him and move the hair out of his face. AL: Reiji wake up. RE: hey mom. He doesn't even open his eyes as he rolls over facing you. AL: I'm sorry I didn't come back to your father. RE: I'm not leaving I like it here with Aunt Celeste and Uncle Kuronue. AL: did I say we were leaving I just came to get you for breakfast. He sits up really quickly and you grin at him. RE: were really staying? AL: yes. RE: YES. He jumps up hugging you before he takes off looking for everyone else. YO: why are you running around Reiji? RE: MOM AND ME ARE STAYING. YO: I told you, you were. You step out and watch Yoko pick up his son before holding his hand out to you. YO: come on. You take his hand and let him pull you to breakfast.

The End

When you found the key to your soul what happens when it leaves you? Do you die with him or her or do you keep living even if it doesn't feel like your living like your missing some part of you. What if you had a child together is that going to fill the void in your soul? What happens when the one you love dies so suddenly without a goodbye.

Prolog:

Its been five years since Yoko has reclaimed you as his mate your son Reiji is now seven years old still looks like his father except he keeps his hair pulled back. Celeste and Kuronue have had a child name Lilly who is five years old. Your kits have forgiven you and live happily in the woods outside the house watching for enemies with Celeste kits. Of course their not kits anymore their full-grown foxes six feet tall each. Lilly is a spunky small little girl with blue-green eyes and black hair with dark skin like her mother.

You were wrapped up in Yoko's arm sleeping peacefully when you heard your bedroom door open. AL: your son is here. You whisper to Yoko who growls softly in his sleep. YO: Reiji get out. RE: how did you know I was here? AL: because you're a loud little brat now get out mommy needs her sleep. You throw your pillow at him and he laughs running out, you roll onto Yoko's chest looking at him. He was trying to go back to sleep but you were awake now and your mate wasn't wearing a shirt. You smirk and run your hands down his chest kissing and nibbling here and there. YO: you really want to do that this early in the morning? AL your right I don't. You pull away from him and he growls pulling you back and kissing you on the lips.

TWO HOURS LATER

You finally leave the room dressed you go down and make breakfast calling the children in form playing you set the table sitting down and eating with them. AL: what are you two doing today? RE: exploring. AL: with who? RE: Dads taking me. YO: am I? I wasn't aware of that! RE: that's because I haven't asked you yet. You laugh as Yoko rolls his eyes messing up his son's hair. RE: DAD. KU: Yoko stop being mean to your son. YO: Kuronue shut up. LI: Daddy are you going with us to explore? KU: I suppose so. CE: what about us you know where fun to explore with too you no. RE: but your girls. YO: oh shit. Yoko snatches him up and runs outside before you or Celeste could have a go at him. KU: just like his father putting his foot in his mouth. AL: I'll just get him when he comes home. KU: I'm sure you will Lilly are you coming? LI: no I'm staying with mom since girls don't know how to explore. Kuronue shrugs his shoulders and kisses her goodbye walking after Yoko and Reiji. You begin cleaning up while talking to Celeste. AL: so what do you want to do today? CE: I don't know. LI: mom I'm bored. AL: that didn't take long. LI: I want to explore. CE: then why didn't you go with the boys? LI: because there boys. AL: I have an idea. CE: what? AL: lets go to our old home. CE: that's at least a day or so away. AL: I know well get to stay over night Lilly will get her adventure and it will prove to my son that we can have more fun. LI: Oh Please MOMMY. Celeste thinks about it for a moment before grinning. CE: alright I'll pack you write them a note where were going. You nod and go upstairs you write a quick note telling the boys that you were simple going on an adventure and would be back in a couple of days. You grin going to the closet and grabbing your weapons and strapping them onto your body. You find a small dagger and a belt you go downstairs and find Celeste changing Lilly's clothes to something subtler for traveling. Blue jeans a black t-shirt and some boots she also brought a pull over jacket just in case. AL: Celeste can I? You hold up the dagger and belt motioning to her daughter and she nods. You walk over handing it to Lilly. LI: a dagger? AL: yes we are traveling into demon world and if we get into trouble, which I'm sure we wont, take this little dagger and shove it where it will hurt and then run. She nods and grins evilly at you making you laugh. You let her strap on the belt taking a bag from Celeste and slinging it on her shoulder. AL: lets go. You all set out walking to your old home Lilly runs a head looking this way and that staying in your sight at all times. You hear someone stalking you through the forest and grin. AL: hey girls. The foxes come out of the forest. AL: were going to the old house want to come? They nod and follow after you and Celeste.

Later That Night.

You stop around five your half way there but you couldn't travel through the night with Lilly…well you could but you wanted her to feel like she was really on an adventure. You lay out the blankets and Celeste takes Lilly to hunt. Melody comes and sits beside you and you lean against her just resting.

158


End file.
